


The Consort of Chaos

by QueenofOblivion



Category: South Park
Genre: A hint of Kyman could be down in later chapters, Awkward Crush, Butters is oblivious as heck, Crack? This author has no idea, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Good? Evil? It don't matter to the New Kid, He just wants to be with Butters, M/M, Poking at the fourth wall, So many inspirations for the New Kid, The New Kid is bad at confessing, The New Kid thinks that Butters is freakin' PRECIOUS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofOblivion/pseuds/QueenofOblivion
Summary: What if instead of joining the forces of Coon and Friends or even the Freedom Pals, the New Kid allied himself with Professor Chaos. It’s not that the Coon thinks he’s totally useless or Doctor Timothy refuses to recruit the New Kid… it’s just that… The Merciful Paladin was his first friend and so what if Professor Chaos is evil? He’s still cute - Oh, uh, interesting. He’s still interesting. Yeah. That’s what he meant."You got any name for yourself, New Kid?”“Uh, what? Consort? No, no, It’s not weird or anything but any reason why?”“.....”“Hmmm… yeah… yeah! I like the sound of that, New Kid! Do-gooders beware, for Professor Chaos no longer stands alone in his quest for total domination of Earth! Forever faithful at his side is the Consort of Chaos; the silent dragon, the hero crusher! I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership, New Kid.”Great. That’s taken care of. Now how does he make Butters realized that his definition of ‘partnership’ is different from him?





	1. Becoming a supervillain in order to get close to your crush

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want to know how this fic came about? Well, I was eating ramen while listening to Professor Chaos' Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme Boss Battle soundtrack just last Friday and thought "Butter's had such an awesome soundtrack and his boss battle ain't that bad. It was fun running around the warehouse listening to the crazy mix of circus theme and Mexican guitar riff. There's should be a fic about the New Kid siding with Butters! They're buddies in the Stick of Truth, anyway." 
> 
> And... ta-da! I couldn't help myself... 
> 
> Anyway, I've done some research a bit as I write this fic so I hope that I'm able to stay true to the characters. I've also decided to add some unique personalities into the New Kid but I learn most about him in the fandom wiki as well from Tv Tropes. Hopefully you guys are down with that! 
> 
> PS: I don't have a Beta Reader to check on my stories so please forgive me if there's any spelling or grammar errors in the story. It'd be nice if you guys could point it out to me and I'll correct it as soon as I can.

It seems that everyone is playing superheroes today. 

 

He was woken up by the sound of his parents shouting downstair; his mum screaming at his dad about his obsession with smoking weed and his dad quickly retaliate by shouting with a hint of slur how much of an alcoholic his wife is. All in all, just like any other day. He let out a huge yawn and rub the sleepiness from his eyes. He then grabs his phone from the small wooden desk beside his bed and automatically checks his Facebook account on any new or interesting things happening around South Park. As usual, his feeds are overflooding with topics and news of nearly everything under the sun since his followers are still ever growing without any sign of slowing down or even stopping. He had learned to shrug it off. 

 

Though it is a rather… unique notion to have an entire army at your beck and call. 

 

Anyway, scrolling down through topics that doesn’t hold his interest, he eventually spotted Wendy posting a statement about the boys running around the streets wearing costumes and talking about a franchise or something. He placed his phone back on the table and thought about Wendy’s post. He wasn’t at all jealous over the fact that the boys whom he considered his friends didn’t even bother to invite him into their game. Nor did he feel any sort of pettiness or the need to pull a prank on them for their blatant disregard of him. 

 

Rather, it was nice to finally have a quiet day to himself without any of Cartman’s scheming mind or the general South Park’s shenanigans. 

 

He couldn’t help but winced when he heard the tell-tale sound of a wine glass shattering against the wall and his parents’ argument travel louder into his bedroom. With a sigh, he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day; all the while thinking what he’s going to play today. 

 

After his morning ablution and is dressed warmly for the weather, he only went downstairs when his parents had stopped shouting. He smell weed coming from the master bedroom and he knew well enough that his mum would be in the kitchen crying her eyes out with a glass of Rose in her hand. 

 

All in all, just like any other day. 

 

“Oh, hey there, Kiddo! G-Good morning!” His mum hiccuped while wearing a bright smile that reminds him of plastic. Her eyes are droopy and as usual, she reeks of alcohol. But by now he’s learned to block that stench as well as weed. “I’ve left your breakfast on the table for you, Sweetie. Go ahead and eat before playing with your friends.” She takes a huge gulp of her drink and he saw some of it drips down from her chin before she heaves. “G-Go on and eat, honey. Mummy needs some alone time crying.” She sob and turns away from him. Understood that he had been dismissed, he made himself comfortable on the dining table and began eating the bowl of cereal thoughtfully. His eyes caught a glimpse of the pill that his mum so often sneak into his food and with an indifferent shrug, he scooped it out of the bowl and continue eating. Ever since he had realized that his mum had him eating his ‘special medicine’, he noticed that it did nothing to him but gives bad gas so he would throw them away when his parents aren’t looking.  

 

His parents have a habit of leaving the house while he’s playing with the guys so he would have the house to himself for the entire day until the evening. Recalling that he recently bought a new game for his Gamesphere, it would be fun to play with someone. 

 

And the first name that pop into his mind was Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch. 

 

Just thinking of the name had him smiling softly and his heart raced  _ just _ a little bit. He quickly polished his bowl, push his chair backwards and dash back up into his bedroom. Rummaging under his bed, he took the game disk and grab his phone to send a text to Butters. But before his fingers went flying all over the screen, he held himself back. He mentally cursed himself; Butters would think him as a weirdo if he invite him over so blatantly. No, no. He need to play it cool. Be smooth. He can’t sound too eager or it would just scare Butters away yet he doesn’t want Butters to think he’s obliged to entertain him. He needed the right words for this. 

 

He will never admit to a single soul that it took him a solid thirty minute to send a three sentence text to Butters. 

 

_ ‘Hey Butters, just got a new game. Wanna come over and play? You can be Player 1.’ _

 

There. Short and simple. It was obvious to anyone with a working pair of eyesight that the other guys doesn’t really like Butters all that much which suits him just fine. He could hang out with the blond as long as he likes! They could play video games all day or go hang out at the park or eat at City Wok or even have a picnic at Stark Pond with just the two of them - 

 

He quickly stops that train of thought with a faint blush on his cheeks and will the image of a happily laughing Butters holding his hand away from his head. Butters is such a nice and kind boy; of course, he wouldn’t think their outing to be anything but friendly. Just two friends hanging out, having a meal together in a quiet and secluded place. Nothing romantic about that. Throwing himself on the bed with a groan, he consoles himself by checking his phone. 

 

He frowns when there’s no new notification. That was weird. Butters should have texted back by now. It’s fine, he told himself. He’ll just wait another five minutes. He put the phone down and stare at the ceiling with a blank face. It’s quiet in the room; the faint ticking of the clock, as well as his breathing, made him feel relax. It was a nice change of pace from Kyle’s screaming match against Cartman, Stan’s annoying whining, Kenny’s vulgar tongue, Jimmy’s hit-or-miss jokes, Clyde’s crying and so forth. It was truly… peaceful. 

 

He checks his phone and frown again. Nothing. Empty. Why is Butters taking so long to reply him back? Did his text send through? Is he grounded and his parents confiscated his phone? Is Butters angry at him or something? Should he call him and tell the boy that he didn’t mean to do whatever that upset him? Or should he text him again?  Better yet, call him? Would that seems desperate? 

 

He sits up and made up his mind. He should’ve invite Butters personally. That's what good friends do, right? Texting sometimes gives off the ‘casual’ and ‘it’s nothing serious, dude. You don’t have to come over if you don’t want to. It’s totally cool’ vibe. He wants to hang out with Butters. Just the two of them. It would make his day super perfect. 

 

So he left the house and head off to the Stotch’s residence. On his way, he spotted Craig and Clyde, in costume, talking on the other side of the road. He made sure to hide from them so they wouldn’t drag him into doing their biddings. It gets old after a while. He manages to reach Butters’ house without being detected and rings the doorbell. 

 

Fortunately his mum answered the door and not his dad. 

 

“Oh! You’re one of Butters’ friends, right?” Linda said as she carefully studied his stoic expression. When he didn’t reply, she continued, “Are you here to visit Butters? Well… alright. But make sure you two aren’t causing any mischief or I would have to ground you and Butters, got it?” And with that lovely warning, the woman step side to let him enter. Mr. Stephen wasn’t around the living room so he guessed that he’s out for now. Easier for him to ask Butters if he wants to hang out. 

 

Upon arriving at his room, he straightens his clothes and fixes his raven hair a little before taking a deep breath and exhale. He then politely knocks twice on the door and wait, controlling himself from fidgeting on the spot. 

 

“O-Oh, who’s there?”

 

He blinks and waits some more. He tries not sweat when the door swings open and he sees Butters. 

 

Meanwhile, Butters’ eyes widen with warm surprise when he saw who was standing outside of his bedroom door. “Oh hey there, New Kid! What’s going on?” He asks curiously. He had thought that the New Kid would be running around with Cartman and his gang around town. 

 

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and shows his text to Butters. 

 

“Oh! Geez, sorry New Kid. I haven’t really been checking my phone all morning. For you see, I have been getting ready for my big reappearance.” Butters began to explain rather importantly but seeing his friend’s blank face, he sheepishly scratches the back of his head and said, “Why don’t you come inside so I can explain better.” 

 

Containing his giddiness underneath a layer of honest curiousity, he steps inside and made himself comfortable on Butters’ bed. Everytime he went to Butters’ room, it always feels like it's his first time visiting. He wants to commit the interior of the room and its’ content to his memories; he could learn a lot about Butters just by sitting on his bed and looking around. His room is neat, a hell lot neater than his and that impresses him. He wants to read all the books in the room so he can understand Butters better. Share his toys with him because he knows that would make the blond happy and is that a hamster cage? When did Butters bought himself a pet? He wonders if he would let him pet it? Allow him to help clean the cage - 

 

“-Uh, New Kid? Douchebag? Hello? Anyone home?” Butters wave his hands in front of his face. 

 

He blinks and quickly shook his head. Oops, it seems he got lost in his thoughts. He internally groans; it’s becoming a pattern whenever Butters is concern. Though that concern expression on the blond’s face is really cute. He likes how his eyebrows squish together and how wide his eyes gotten - 

 

Shit, not again. 

 

“New Kid? Are you OK? Are you sick or something, fella?” Butters ask again. Normally he didn’t mind how silent his new best friend is but sometimes it’s hard to tell what’s going on in his head. His worries disappear when the New Kid nodded. Butters felt immense proud being only one of the few people who is able to understand the quiet kid and his mannerism. Sure, the kid might be too quiet to the point of rudeness and even eeriness but he’s always there when you need him. Plus, he makes a good listener! Butters sure is thankful to have such a nice friend like the New Kid. 

 

“So you’re probably wondering why I didn’t texted you back. I’m sorry for that, New Kid. But the thing is, I feel like it’s time for the evilest villain in the world to make his presence known in this town again.” Butters began in a low, dark voice that had his eyes widen in surprise and excitement. “I’m sure by now that you’re aware that we have superheroes running around South Park, stopping crimes and working on their movie franchise. Making this town peaceful… too peaceful. Which is why I’m preparing my costume to once again, become Professor Chaos, the most powerful supervillain this town has ever known!” Butters let out an evil, maniacal laugh that had him staring at the boy  _ hard. _

 

Oh, he seriously hope that Butters doesn’t notice how hot his face is turning and how sweaty his palms are gripping the duvet tightly and urgh, that laugh… it send tingles down his spine! Butters was amazing as the Merciful Paladin when they were all playing the Stick of Truth but Butters as a supervillain? 

 

It’s starting to make him really hot and bothered, oh dear. 

 

He bit his lower lip as Butters twirl around and gesture at his costume to him while explaining his supervillain persona. To him, Butters was already cute but staring at him in his new getup? How can such a cute boy looks so handsome and intimidating at the same time!? It’s just not fair! He mentally coaches himself to keep it together, damnit! 

 

He really needs to confess to his crush soon before he feels like exploding from the inside out. 

 

“ - So that’s why I became the supervillain that I am today. Because society rejects me so heartlessly and as revenge, I will spread chaos, destruction, mayhem and confusion throughout the entire world with South Park as the place that started it all.” Butters finishes his monologuing with a flair of his cape. He then grins proudly at the New Kid that is utterly disarming. “Well? What do you think? That was pretty cool, right New Kid?” 

 

He could only nodded vigorously. 

 

Suddenly, an idea pop in his head. He jumps from the bed and grabs both of Butters’ tinfoil wrap hands. He absentmindedly assumes that they’re meant to be gauntlets or something. 

 

“Huh? What are you trying to say, New Kid?” Butters didn’t expect his friend to be so moved by his origin story and initiate in a physical contact as comfort but he’s not against it all the same. The New Kid doesn’t really like to touch or be touched but in those rare moments, he does give some of the best hugs. 

 

“.......”

 

“You want to join the forces of evil? Stand with Professor Chaos?” 

 

He nodded as his answer. He wonders if Butters truly knows how much he wants to play with him. Rather than sided with Kyle or Cartman, it was nice to be with Butters for a change. Plus, now they could hang out all day!

 

“Oh geez, New Kid, I’m glad that you want to join the side of Chaos! It makes me happy that I have my buddy with me, you know? It gets kind of lonely being the only supervillain around, you know?”

 

“.....”

 

“That’s what I like to see in my new recruits; your eagerness for destruction and your thirst for calamity, New Kid! Very well then, let’s us not waste anymore time. So before we discuss your supervillain persona, powers and origin story, we need to create your character sheet first. You got any name for yourself?”

 

Ok, so maybe he hasn’t been masking his eagerness as well as he thought. But at least Butters is stoked to have him play along. As for a supervillain name… this might actually be his chance to confess his feelings to Butters but it has to be absolutely perfect. He’ll need to impress Butters to the point that he will return his feelings! So he needs to be someone that Butters could rely on… He could come up with a plan once the figurative ball is rolling. For now, he had a name already in mind. 

 

“.....” 

 

“Uh, what? Consort? No, no, It’s not weird or anything but any reason why?”

 

“.....”

 

“Hmmm… yeah… yeah! I like the sound of that, New Kid! Do-gooders beware, for Professor Chaos no longer stands alone in his quest for total domination of Earth! Forever faithful at his side is the Consort of Chaos; the silent dragon, the hero crusher! I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership, New Kid.”

 

Great. That’s taken care of. Now how does he make Butters realized that his definition of ‘partnership’ is different from him? 

 

Oh well, he’s pretty confident that Butters would understand soon enough. For now, he needs to become a supervillain. He watches as Butters donned a tin foiled wrapped helmet onto his head, completing his alter-ego as Professor Chaos. With a satisfied grin, he said, “Come, my Consort of Chaos! We must create your character sheet and established your villain powers before we get start on your new career at my side.” 

 

He wonders if it’s wrong for him to get so happy whenever Butters will now call him by his supervillain name. And that ‘my’ in the beginning?  _Well._ He’s really glad that Butters can be so naive at times. 

 

As the boys sat down on the floor, the New Kid dutifully fill up his character sheet, chooses his powers and discuss about his backstory as a supervillain. All the while, Butters’ happy smile never left his face and in return, it makes him happy in the inside as well. 

 

Besides, he had a feeling that if he joined Cartman’s side, the fat boy would give him some stupid nickname as well as an equally stupid power and origin story. Probably has something to do with butts and farts.


	2. A Supervillain and a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the mysterious right-hand man of Professor Chaos, he was content to fulfill his duties on the side under the cover of shadows. Watching the superheroes and learning about their missions while training himself to be the other supervillain's shield. He's still waiting for the right time to approach Butters with his confession but for now, he needs to prove to the blond that he'll become the dreaded to every superhero in town so no one could mess with Butters. 
> 
> It's a work in progress but he's getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude. Guys. Bros. I actually, seriously, didn't expect that this fic got people's attention! More than I previously thought! I was so super happy that people actually enjoy the first chapter and I shit you not, I squealed so loud when I woke up and saw that someone had drawn a fanart of the first chapter and a few people drop by in my Tumblr! I'm very grateful to all of you. 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing tokkis-lemonade in Tumblr for the fanart. Please check their blog if you have the time (I have no idea how to put a hyperlink in AO3, sorry about that!). 
> 
> As usual, this fic is not Beta Read by anyone so please excuse me for any spelling or grammar mistakes that might be in the chapter.

It’s been two days since the New Kid transition from a benign king into a supervillain. It was an abrupt change but he really could care less about it. A change of pace is nice sometimes. 

 

After he had established himself as a respectable supervillain, Professor Chaos had introduced him to his trusty, General Disarray who had been eyeing him rather skeptically and suspiciously. The small ginger had actually warned  _him_ of the dire consequences should he ever betray the Professor and his evil forces, which he simply stared silently back at the General. In the end, the General begrudgingly agree to work alongside him and he was later brought to the U-Store-I in the evening; a lair dedicated to the mighty tinfoil supervillain and his army. It was kind of empty except for the few odds items kept in various warehouses but the evil professor had patiently explained that he plans to housed his armies and weapons of mass destructions once he managed to come up with a foolproof plan to dominate the superheroes and gain total control of the town. 

 

The New Kid was ashamed to admit that he might got a little bit distracted when Butters was moving his arms and gesturing wildly while acting as a villain that would have him sigh in endearment if he doesn’t have such iron control over his emotions and expressions. 

 

So while Butters remains in his house, trying to sketch out a plan to bring forth chaos to South Park and its’ superheroes, he took it upon himself to keep a watchful eye on Coon and Friends as well as the Freedom Pals. Which is why the New Kid set up a new routine in the morning. Instead of aimlessly checking his social media as soon as he woke up, he had subtly asked his many followers on various sites to keep him updated with the superheroes’ activities. 

 

He yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly as he scrolls down his news feed on Facebook. He had been staying up late last night crafting his costume to match with his supervillain identity using various things that he can find around the house as well going on a quick trip to the arts-and-crafts store to buy a few material. He was actually quite proud to show off to Butters his costume and couldn’t wait for it. Anyway, back to more pressing matters. 

 

Judging from what informations he could gain from Facebook, it seems that the superheroes originally form a single team before a disagreement rose about their franchise and that’s when the Freedom Pals was established. He then discovered through Coonstagram just who are the members of the Freedom Pals and who remains as Coon and Friends and more importantly, who are the leaders of each faction. He ponders when he saw Cartman as the Coon taking a selfie in his lair. He and Butters needed to be careful when it comes to Cartman. He’s aware the damages that can come about from one of Cartman’s scheme so they need to discuss a plan on how to confront him if the Coon ever gets in their way. The New Kid feels a bit daunting at the thought of facing against Cartman because how unpredictable and how much of a dickward he can be, but Cartman will be in for a rude awakening if he thinks that he would simply stand aside and let the Coon beat the shit up of Professor Chaos. Not if he has anything to say about it. 

 

Doctor Timothy on the other hand…. He’s not familiar with the boy and would need a lot more information on him and his faction before he could come up with a plan. He thinks about his next move and ultimate goal carefully; he wants to confess his feelings to Butters but in order to do that, he needs Butters to like him as more than just friends so they could be together. The only way for Butters to fall in love with him is by making him so impressed with how much he contributes to the cause and show how amazing he is. Well, he was a King before… he can surely transform Butters into a real threat and forces Cartman and the rest to finally takes him on seriously. Which means… once Butters has a plan to take over South Park, he would need to come up with his own plan that would align with Professor Chaos.

 

Pleased with himself, the New Kid log off from his various social accounts after telling his followers to continue watching over the superheroes. He still doesn’t understand why he continues to gain a shit ton of people following his social media accounts but as long as it doesn’t harm him or his friends, he doesn’t really mind it. At least he could put them to good use. 

 

After breakfast and his parents went off to do their own things, he put on his supervillain costume and went down to the basement. The basement was mostly empty except for a few boxes stacked in a corner but the floor is cover with carpet and it’s pretty spacious for a supervillain to train his combat prowess and abilities. Since he’s a novice at this supervillain gig, he needed to know how to fight and  _ fast. _ He needs to familiarize himself with his new powers and honed his body for physical combat if it ever comes to it. From past experience playing the Stick of Truth, he knows that he’s pretty good when it comes to fighting but ‘good’ isn’t going to get him far. Not against two factions of superheroes. 

 

The New Kid takes out a ring wrapped in tin foil, a symbol of his allegiance to Professor Chaos and his armies, and slip it onto his finger. At first, he wanted to wear it on his ring finger but that might be a bit too soon.   

 

With a deep, calm breath, the New Kid train from morning to evening while texting and talking to Butters on the phone in between meal breaks. It was a grueling session but it needed to be done. 

 

All for his ultimate goal. 

 

* * *

 

In between his training session as well as keeping up with the daily duties of various superheroes, the New Kid found out that both superhero faction is searching for a missing cat by the name of Scrambles. Apparently, there’s a $100 reward for whoever manages to find the old thing and both side wanted the money to start up their movie franchise. Analyzing the followers that the Coon and Friends, as well as the Freedom Pals, had amassed in order to boost their franchise lead him to order his own, much more followers, to follow both sides in Coonstagram so that he could better observe and learn more about them. 

 

And so far, it seems that the Freedom Pals had somehow obtained a credible lead regarding the missing cat. Interesting. 

 

Just like yesterday, he’s down in the basement playing with his powers, feeling the thrum of energy running through his body with a laptop lying on the carpeted floor when his phone rang. Earlier in the day, he had discovered a newfound power he never thought hidden within him. It was a jarring realization of what he could do when the old clock hanging on the wall fell down and broke. After that particular incident, he decides it might be best to tackle his newfound power tomorrow once the shocks die down.  

 

He resists the urge to squeal when Butters’ name lit up on screen. He quickly pauses the anime playing on the laptop with a click of the mouse. Pressing the ACCEPT CALL button, he raises the phone to his ear and acts cool. Not that Butters could actually see him but hey.

 

“Good morning Consort, may chaos shines upon you on this glorious day!” Yup, that feeling will never go away no matter how much Butters calls him that. It still makes him so damn happy. “I’ve received your rather detailed report on the ongoings of Coon and Friends as well as the Freedom Pals. Excellent job, by the way. I always knew that your fate is to be with me. I mean, we are best friends, right?”

 

The New Kid sigh. Seriously, does Butters not know what he’s doing to him?

 

“Anyway, I’m calling you to inform something that might be to our advantage.” Here, the New Kid perks up. Butters was using his alter-ego’s voice. “Recently at downtown South Park, the superheroes’ first civil war broke out. Long story short; one of my minions spotted the Coon stealing Doctor Timothy’s phone. Whatever information in that phone will determine Coon Friends’ next move. I need you to continue to keep an eye on them while I give an introductory crash course to some of our new minions.” Professor Chaos explains eagerly. 

 

The New Kid raise an eyebrow. What new minions? Thankfully Butters was quick to answer his unspoken inquiry. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe this, New Kid, but a gentleman came to me with lots of money to help increase our army! Isn’t that great!? The fella didn’t actually show his face or said his name but all he wants is to use one of our warehouses for his project and keep people away from our lair. Sounds reasonable, right? So I let him! With that much money, I could finally fulfill my plans to bring South Park, as well as the superheroes, to their knees!” Butters cackles but for once, the New Kid wasn’t distracted by Professor Chaos’ charms. 

 

That actually sounds ominous. And dangerous to boot. If this person truly wants to help Professor Chaos' cause, why couldn’t he just reveal his identity? Does he fear the superheroes? Or have plans of his own? He didn’t like this… 

 

“Uh, New Kid? You still there?” Butters chimes in hesitantly. 

 

He hums, letting the blond knows that he still has his attention though his mind is racing in every direction. Butters, as usual, is obvious to his dilemma. 

 

“So since we had business out of the way, you want to come over, New Kid? We can have lunch together and play with my pet minion! It’ll be fun.”

 

Butters doesn’t have to tell him twice. He hangs up, switch off his laptop and hurried to change his clothes. As much as it’s fun to play supervillains with Butters, it’s nice to just indulge in other activities. And so he cut his training session short and went to spend the rest of the afternoon at the Stotch’s. 

 

It always made him irritated at how Butters’ own parents are treating their only child; grounding him at the slightest mistake and sometimes, even no mistakes at all. Sure, his own parents might argue viciously without a thought but they made sure to keep up the poor excuse of a happy couple for his benefits. Even though it’s completely pointless at this point. It’s the thoughts that count right?

 

After a fun playtime with Butters, he bid the boy goodbye in which Butters thank him again for playing supervillains with him. The New Kid hurried out of the house before his face combusts from sheer blushing. Thankfully he manages to calm himself on his walk back to his house. 

 

“Oh! It’s you, New Kid!” A voice suddenly called from behind. 

 

The New Kid blinked and turn around to see Clyde dressed in his superhero costume, Mosquito. He tilts his head and wonders what could a member of Coon and Friends wants with him. Oh, who is he kidding. The guys always want him to do something for them.  

 

“New Kid! Hey! I know that you’re just a weakling civilian but I’m in dire need of a partner!” 

 

Yup. There it is. 

 

Not even caring if he agrees or not, Mosquito began explaining his problem. “You see New Kid, I have a… tiny problem. The temptress at Raisins duped me and temporarily turned me against the Coon and Friends while they broke in to rescue me and now, I’m on their blacklist. The girls I mean.” Clyde pauses to ensure that there is no misunderstanding but when the New Kid cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, he blissfully continues in ignorance, “You had amazing powers as King Douchebag and I need you to use your powers to beat the girls before they get the chance to kill me. What do you say?”

 

Sometimes… sometimes he can’t believe how obnoxious his friends can be. 

 

But before he could even do anything else, several new presences made themselves known around them. 

 

“There he is, girls! The superhero loser that won’t pay his bills!” A high pitched girly voice shouted.  

 

The New Kid resist pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the sudden ambush. Leave it to Clyde to cause trouble with girls. 

 

He rest his hands on his hips as a group of Raisin girls encircled them. In front of him, Clyde began to shook anxiously with little buzzing noises. He has no plan to reveal himself as the Consort of Chaos, so he needs to settle this dispute in some other way. 

 

“Trying to rope your buddy into fighting us off, huh? As if a bunch of boys could kick our asses, right girls?” A brunette, the New Kid assumed as the leader, hollered with a promising smirk. 

 

A chorus of, “Heck yeah!” cheers around them. 

 

“Bzzzt, back off ladies! You’re no match against us!” Mosquito puffed out his bravado but none of the girls or even the New Kid, is buying it. This makes him wonder why members of Coon and Friends don’t go out for their missions with a partner, or at least a sidekick, in case something like this would happen. Oh well. He’s not playing on their team for once. 

 

“Yeah right,” A girl with pigtails interjects. “Look pal, just pay your bills and we’ll leave you alone. It’s totally not that hard.” 

 

“Never!” Mosquito rebuke the girl loudly and indignantly. “You temptress brainwash me and made me attack my friends. A superhero never gives in to the villains.” 

 

“Ooooh, this prick!” Another girl gritted her teeth angrily. 

 

Apparently, the solution is rather easy then. 

 

“Wait - what are you doing, New Kid?” Mosquito demanded when the New Kid went to the nearest, angry looking Raisin girl and began rummaging through his pocket. He took out his wallet and open his palm out to the girl. She was smart enough to understand what he wanted and handed him Clyde’s bill but not without giving him a curious stare. He quickly checks the amount that Clyde owed the girls and shrugs. It wasn’t that expensive. So he pulls out some cash and handed it to the girl who beams brightly; all traces of anger gone just like that. 

 

“Oh wow, thanks, New Kid! Finally a sensible man in this town!” The girl that he handed the cash to said happily. 

 

“So it seems you too have fallen for the temptress’ love spell! I should’ve known that no one could match against their seductive skills!” Mosquito bemoans instead of being grateful that the New Kid had paid for his tab. 

 

Without even hesitating, he went over to Clyde and bitch slap the heck out of him. 

 

“Ow! W-What was that for!?” Mosquito demanded with watery eyes. Shock and totally unexpected of such move from the stoic kid. The girls around them watch in interest with equal surprise at their interactions. “I’m not the enemy; They are!” 

 

The Raisin girls might’ve taken it too far by hunting down Clyde with the purpose of beating his ass for not paying his tab but the New Kid refuses to take a side in this case. On the other hand, he knew that being a waiter or waitress can be a pretty tough job, dealing with all kinds of customers (case in point: Clyde) and by the end of the day, it’s the girls' job to flirt with customers in order to run the business. It’s just how it is, really. The service industry always sucks ass.

 

Now, if only Clyde could understand what he’s trying to convey through his eyes. Though, judging by the boy’s sullen expression and angry tears, the New Kid seriously doubt it. 

 

“Whatever. I’m reporting back to the Coon Lair.” The superhero huffed and walk away. 

 

One of the Raisin girls watch him go before addressing the New Kid in an impressive tone, “That was really nice of you, New Kid. Paying for that jerk’s bill even when you didn’t have too!”

 

“Yeah! It was, like, super sweet of you!” Came a chirpy reply from another girl. “I’m glad that I don’t have to use my perfect pink nails to scratch out that loser’s eyeballs.” 

 

“You really did us a solid, New Kid.” The leader of the group said with a respectful nod. “Tell you what, handsome. The next time you come to Raisin, it’s on us alright? We’ll make sure to give the best Raisin girls treatment as well as the house’s special. How does that sound, cutie?” 

 

“.....”

 

“You know, New Kid? You’re just my type; strong and silent with that dash of assholeness in you. Well. See you around, New Kid.” The leader wink at him and the group of girls disperse, chattering among themselves. It was rather unnecessary for her to make the offer to him since he doesn’t even like the food at Raisin’s all that much but whatever. 

 

At least his supervillain identity remains a secret. With that sudden issue settle, he resumes his walk back home. 

 

There was dinner on the table when he entered the house and tilting his head upwards, he could hear his parents arguing in their bedroom as usual. Plugging his ears with headphones, he presses play on a random Eminem song on his phone before digging into his food. He made sure to chuck the pill beneath the meatloaf out of the plate before continue eating. He idly checks his social media for any new informations regarding the superheroes when he notices a pattern in all of his accounts. A lot of his followers are commenting and discussing about the increase of crime wave in South Park. Most of them are talking shit about the police not doing anything to control it while the others are torn about the vigilantes personally dealing with various criminals. Looks like Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends are having their hands full lately. 

 

He then checks Snapchats for more news regarding the crime rate in town when a particular and recent video caught his attention. A snapchat by one of the nurses at the old folks home talks about hearing words on the street that the Coon and Friends are planning to infiltrate a local strip club tonight to track down a stripper. It must be the lead that the guys learned from Doctor’s Timothy’s phone. 

 

The New Kid decide that it’s best to spy on the superheroes while they’re on the new mission. It’s important to make sure that they don’t plan anything against Butters and he could even interfere with their mission if the need arises. Professor Chaos has big plans for the town so as the Consort, it’s his job to ensure that it goes smoothly. He knows that Butters would appreciate it. 

 

He quickly polished his plate clean, placed the dirty dish in the sink and went to freshen up and rest before his own mission tonight. As he settled on the bed in his pajamas, the bedroom swing open and his mum stood near the doorway with her usual glass of wine in hand. 

 

“Going to bed so soon, Sweetie? That’s good; you must be tired from playing with your friends all day, Honey. Mummy’s just g-going to say goodnight then.” His mum slurred. “Sweet dreams.” And with that, the door closes and he’s alone in the quiet bedroom. He set an alarm on his phone before taking a deep sigh and slowly drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing against Clyde in this fic, mind you. During my first playthrough of the game, I was wondering why couldn't we just pay Clyde's tab to the Raisin girls and be on our way? I mean, that would've avoided being chased by the girls whenever I was walking around town! And it's a pain when one of the guys is charmed and ended up attacking me just after I healed them! =.=' 
> 
> So that's it for chapter 2! Nothing major really happens but the ball is beginning to roll towards CHAOS! XD I haven't actually decided on a fixed date to post chapters of this fic but I am working towards once a week update, that's for sure. Anyway, thank you for those who took the time to comment this fic, I really appreciate it! You made my day really awesome when I woke and saw a few notification in my AO3 account :)


	3. Fan Of The Underdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first mission as the Consort finally begins tonight. It should be simple, easy enough; just spy on the superheroes while they're on assignments. He just needs to keep his guard up, remain out of sight and everything should be alright. 
> 
> But when you're a superhero that relies on a serious medical condition, things can get out of hand if you don't plan accordingly. 
> 
> Fortunately, there's a supervillain with a fondness for those who were shrugged away by their peers lurking in the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope that everyone will have an awesome year and may all your goals and ambitions be made into reality! As for this fic? I'm hoping that I'll be able to complete it instead of just leaving to dust; uh, let's just pray that I'll never get a writer's block for this story, ok? 
> 
> Alright, enough of this, let's get on with the chapter already!
> 
> As usual, this fic isn't Beta Read by anybody so I apologize in advance for any stupid mistakes, spellings, grammars - you know the drill...

The New Kid woke up five hours later when his alarm rings twice. He then quickly shoves the duvet away and got out of bed to the bathroom to wash his face. He transforms into his costume and rearranges his black hair to fall on the right side of his face for that sinister aesthetic and later peek through the drawn curtains. It was late in the evening but he could hear loud commotions outside of his house. People screaming, music blaring, multiple sounds of car horns and objects breaking and crashing. It would be stupid of him not to be cautious when going out so late at night. Grabbing his phone and making sure that he has various knickknacks in his pockets, he left the bedroom and tiptoed down the stairs. Which it’s harder than it sounds because of the boots that came with his costume design. Fortunately, his mum is nowhere to be seen downstairs and his dad is lying on the couch, high as the Human Kite. 

 

“U-Uh, ha, what’s that?” His dad suddenly mumbles when the New Kid sneak around the table for the key. He stood there frozen and heave a sigh of relief when his dad went quiet again. He hastily grabs the item, unlock the door and runs out of the house. 

 

It was absolute anarchy outside. His eyes widen when he saw adults partying like it’s the end of the world; the streets are vandalized and littered with trash and objects, bottle of alcohols everywhere and is that Stan’s dad drunk out of his mind near his car? 

 

“Stupid k-kids stealing my d-damn keys!” Randy hiccuped angrily as he wobbles around. 

 

Not even going to comment on that, the Consort made his way towards the Peppermint Hippo without stumbling onto any adults. The more he remains out of sight, the better. The walk to the strip club took some time but luckily he didn’t manage to come across any unexpected problems. Sneaking through one of the open windows, he let himself in and enter the lounge. Music and the smell of sweat and alcohol envelop the area like a thick curtain. Scantily clad waitresses puttered around the tables with a tray full of drinks, the DJ is announcing the girls dancing on stage while some were giving lap dances to customers. He sat near the table at the dark corner of the area; secluded yet it gives him a full view around. 

 

“Hey, aren’t you a little young to be here in?” A waitress approaches him with a frown on her heavily makeup face. He knows this woman; she’s one of his many informants. He brushes the bang away from the right side of the face so the stripper could get a good look at him.  

 

Her eyes widen in recognition. “Oh, it’s you little man! Well, shit. I never thought you would hang out around this kind of place but what do I know?”

 

“.....” 

 

“Ay, I know; it’s none of my damn business. I’ll just get you a rum and coke or something. Kids like that right?” She tossed her hair and went to the bar to get said drink. 

 

He blinks once before returning his attention back to his surrounding; searching for any superhero that might be loitering about. Occasionally, the Consort would check his phone to read Professor Chaos’ update back at their lair, liked General Disarray posts on Facebook and so on. It was the sudden noise coming from the bar that caught his attention away from his phone. He saw the door to the kitchen swings open and there’s Captain Diabetes holding a glass of drink. The Consort wonders if the superhero is taking this mission alone. Seriously, is the Coon letting his men on dangerous missions without a partner? He observes from his seat as Captain Diabetes handed the drink to the unsuspecting DJ who takes a deep gulp of it before running for the bathroom. 

 

From there it was all chaos. Just how his Professor would’ve enjoyed it. 

 

Using the mic, the superhero called for a stripper named Classi but it quickly burst into an altercation and it forces Captain Diabetes to chase after the woman towards the backstage. He left his table to follow the boy but instead of using his path, he played it safe by using the other door through the VIP rooms. The Consort pause in his steps when the DJ came back to air and began announcing the names of the girls that would block Captain Diabetes way. As he went through rooms by rooms to get to the superhero, he saw a stripper with the biggest butt that he had ever seen in his life in one of the toilets, currently fixing her makeup. He would’ve ignored the woman if it weren’t for the DJ’s next announcement. 

 

“Look out, ladies and gents! Here comes the queen of quiffies. The mistress of BDSM, your dominatrix dream come true - ”

 

He quickly backtracks to the toilet. Seeing that the stripper is still in one of the stalls, he looks around for anything that could help stall the woman. There was a bottle of liquid soap near the sink and he uncapped the thing and pour it all over the floor before exiting the toilet and locking it from the outside. He pretty sure that the door won’t hold the stripper but it will give Captain Diabetes some time to escape. 

 

He always did have a soft spot for the underdogs. 

 

“ - it’s Spontaneous Booty!” 

 

The Consort literally counted that five minutes of silence passed before he heard a loud tumbled from inside of the toilet and felt the tremor beneath his boots. Looks like his plan works. 

 

“The kid is getting away! Where the fuck is Spontaneous Booty!?” The DJ demanded and that was his cue to get to the superhero. He ran until he found another open window leading outside and leap through it, landing on top of the closed dumpster. From the cover of the shadow, the Consort saw a man in a black suit with a gun facing Captain Diabetes. He threatens the superhero with the weapon and fire above as a display of power only for the neon sign board to fall on top of him, crushing him instantly. 

 

...That was so random. 

 

He was then confused when Captain Diabetes frantically search his pockets for something after throwing a box of apple juice away. He began to wheeze and fidget erratically before quietly falling to the ground and ceased to move. Hesitantly, the Consort went to check on the superhero with a thoughtful expression. Captain Diabetes real identity is Scott Malkinson - which wasn’t very hard to figure it out when the boy posted at least five selfies in Coonstagram of him crafting his superhero costume - and from what he can remember, the boy has diabetes problem and he possibly has run out insulin to stabilize himself. The Consort frown; he might be a member of Coon and Friends but Scott is a nice kid. Always polite and mild-mannered. 

 

Plus, his lisp is pretty adorable. 

 

Kneeling on the ground beside the superhero, he withdraws an old wristwatch from his pocket that he found in one of the boxes in the basement of his house. He crushes the thing beneath his boots and concentrates deeply. He focuses on the time before the superhero’s death and  _ rewinds. _ He never actually practices his time manipulation power ever since his discovery but now is the hour of need. The universe heeds his desire and time rewind itself to the exact minute before the stupid man in the suit kills himself via falling neon board. He hurried to hide behind the dumpster and watches the scene unfold. 

 

“A-Ah, I’m alive? What happened? What’s going on? Ahhh!” The man screamed and runs inside of the restaurant. Leaving a bewildered superhero and a stoic supervillain outside. 

 

“Wait a minute… what just happened? I thought I died from my diabetes.”  Captain Diabetes murmured and looks around as if he could find the answer to his question. Fortunately for the Consort, the superhero then focus back to his mission and went to inform the Coon of his discovery. From his hiding spot, he listens as Captain Diabetes request backup and ended the call. The Consort made sure to quietly follow him when he enters the Buca de Faggoncini. 

 

While Captain Diabetes rendezvous with the other superheroes, the Consort waited underneath a table to observe their next move. He saw the group discuss about the direction of Classi’s escape - the Coon educated on the dangers of fighting crimes on an empty stomach to the Human Kite which he merely rolled his eyes but didn’t actually bat away the piece of breadstick that Cartman was waving at him - and hurried to the kitchen. He continues to remain at his spot as loud skirmish came from the kitchen and even when Stan’s drunk dad hobbled inside. When Italian mobsters wounded and limped to escape from the restaurant, it’s time to sneak in for some information. 

 

Pieces of glass and blood are everywhere on the floor but there was the sound of Classi talking in the backroom with the superheroes and that’s way more important. Leaning behind the door, he listens as Classi talks about some big shot crime lord trying to get new drugs onto the streets and the same guy is trying to bring the Italian and Chinese gangs together. The Consort frown, tuning out when the Coon asks her about the missing cat. So the sudden increase of criminal activity in the town was not so sudden after all. There’s a new player trying to attach his strings around the criminals in South Park. Could Scrambles be a part of that? If so, then how does a freakin’ cat of all things, involved in all this? 

 

Looks like the Consort needs to pay attention to a lot more than just the superheroes and their civil wars. This kingpin could potentially harm Professor Chaos if he just ignores the situation. 

 

It was time to return home and sleep so he could plan something tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... you guys may have noticed that this chapter is a little... shorter compare to the previous two chapters. Sorry about that... for some reason this chapter is a bit of a struggle for me to write properly. I promise that the next chapter should be appropiately lengthy for a once-a-week chapter update!
> 
> Either way, I hope that you guys enjoyed it nonetheless! To the lovelies that leave a comment on the last chapter - you guys truly made my week whenever I check my inbox every morning when I woke up. Seriously, thank you so much! And to those that actually took their time to follow me on Tumblr - I didn't forget about you guys! Thank you for following my; even if it's just for any updates about this fic XD My blog has never been livelier! So thank you for that.


	4. The Spark Before The Raging Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next step. They couldn't possibly remain hidden for long when the town is crawling with superheroes. So they need something that will give them an edge against both factions of superheroes when they come for the Professor and his army. 
> 
> Which is why he takes it upon himself to learn a thing or two about the more personal information regarding the superheroes. 
> 
> More importantly... their weaknesses. 
> 
> It's a good thing that every superhero - and even supervillains - has a character sheet kept somewhere. He just needs to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload in one week baby! That's my surprise for you guys! Thank you so much to those who commented on the previous chapter even if it was rather short. I'm still a little unwell but hopefully, my family and I will jump right back into action by next week! It's suck when your whole family is ill. But what can you do?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

The next morning before heading off to school, the New Kid watch the news about the vigilantes’ activities at the Italian restaurant last night. People express their mixed opinions on TV and the news reporter talks a bit about the recent crimes in South Park until he switches the TV off. He heard enough. He then tosses the TV remote onto the couch and went to school. 

 

Classes went by as usual; dry and boring as hell. When the bell for lunch break echoes through the classes, kids automatically became lively, as if theywere revivede and rush out of the class once the teacher dismisses them. After the New Kid puts away his books in his locker, he went to find Butters to see if he would like to have lunch with him. 

 

“Nice to see you, New Kid!” Butters beams when he saw who was walking towards him in the hallway. Blank face as ever, the New Kid leans against the lockers with his arms folded. “Boy, that last class sure is something, eh? I wonder if Kyle and Eric will ever settle their differences without trying to kill each other all the time.”

 

“......”

 

“Heh, you’re right as always, New Kid. If those fellas ever stop fighting, the world will completely collapse on itself and it’d be the end of us!” Butters proclaim with a giggle. 

 

The New Kid reward himself with a small smile. Glad to be able to make Butters happy. 

 

“.....”

 

“You want to have lunch with me? That’s great, New Kid! Nobody ever wants to sit with me during lunch time.” Butters admit rather shyly before perking up. “C’mon, I’ll bring you to my usual place in the cafeteria.” He follows Butters to the cafeteria, content to just listen as the blond ramble on and on about his day. 

 

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, kids were everywhere but it wasn’t as packed as he had thought. Tables were full of children and their friends but there are few that are vacant. After buying their lunch, the two boys sat down. Butters continue to talk about his latest art masterpiece, promising to show the New Kid his greatest achievement yet and that’s when they were interrupted. 

 

“Hanging out with Butters, Douchebag? Careful or you’ll end up as an outcast too.” Cartman snickered and sat down next to him. The rest - Jimmy, Kyle, Clyde and Craig follow suit. So much for just him and Butters having a quiet lunch together. 

 

“Don’t be a dick, fatass. The New Kid can hangout with whoever he wants.” Kyle rebuke before digging into his lunch. 

 

“So anyway, have you all heard the news about the vigilantes at that Italian restaurant last night?” Clyde intervenes with an air of ‘I’m totally innocent and have no idea what’s going on’. The New Kid was glad that the boy doesn’t seem to hold a grudge against him after what went down with the Raisin girls. 

 

“Who doesn’t? Everyone’s t-t-tt-tal- discussing about it.” Jimmy commented. 

 

Oh, boy. 

 

“Those superheroes are so  _ kewl _ right, Douchebag? Gosh, they’re so mysterious and strong. I bet you’re jealous.” Cartman boasts with what he thought a secretive grin. Kyle rolled his eyes at the obvious feather fluffing but said nothing. “I heard that it’s all thanks to the Coon that the Italian mobsters was stop last night.”  

 

“Well  _ I  _ heard that if it wasn’t for the other superheroes, the Coon would’ve been seriously outmatch against a single drunk,  _ person. _ ” Kyle finally snapped. That was the spark that launch Cartman and Kyle into one of their infamous argument. The boys ignores the usual fiasco. 

 

Speaking of superheroes, the Freedom Pals as well as Coon and Friends should still be unaware of Butter’s faction growing right under their noses but the New Kid suspect that it won’t be long until their path crosses. He needs to master the skill of multitasking in order to unravel the identity of the kingpin of the criminal world while preparing a plan to deal with the superheroes. 

 

And for that, the Consort would need to have the heroes’ character sheet. A document that listed every superheroes’ weakness and power source. 

 

Though such valuable information isn’t going to be easy to obtain obviously. He needs to find a way on how get them soon. 

 

The mash potato on his blue tray taste like nothing in his mouth. He pushes it aside, not at all hungry anyway. 

 

“Today’s lunch not to your liking eh, New Kid?” Butters said sympathetically. “Here, have some fries!” Without even prompting, he puts his plastic bowl of fries onto the New Kid’s tray with a pleased smile. 

 

He stare at the food. Even though he wasn’t hungry, he was grateful that Butters was willing to share his food with him. Smiling softly, he nodded at Butters and throws a fry into his mouth and chew slowly. 

 

“Whoa, New Kid; I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before.” Craig spoke for the first time since the boys sat down with him and Butters. The New Kid can’t tell if the chullo wearing boy is sincere or just bored with life due to his default, monotonous voice. 

 

And just like that, his smile was gone. 

 

“Of course even Douchebag would fucking smile if someone gives free food. I mean, c’mon, it’s free fucking food.” Cartman scoffed and rudely grab a fistful of his fries and shoving them into his mouth. 

 

“Urgh, you’re such a fatass Cartman.” Kyle groused in disgust at how loud Cartman is chewing his food. His appetite long gone when bits of chewed food fell onto the table.

 

“That wasn’t very nice, Eric.” Butters stammers which was ignored by the fat boy. He turns to the New Kid with an apologetic expression but he was relieve when the raven haired boy in front of him just shrug at Cartman’s rude behaviour and gives him a thumbs up as a sign of gratitude. 

 

Lunch transpire without much of a hassle and he was force to part ways with Butters since they don’t share after lunch period classes together. School later finally ended and he hovers near the entrance waiting for the familiar sight of ruffled blond hair. He could’ve texted Butters to inform him that he’ll be waiting at the front entrance of the building but there’s a chance that the boy wouldn’t check his phone. He could spare a few minutes for the blond anyway before he needs to figure out a plan to steal the superheroes’ character sheets. 

 

His heart skips a beat when he finally saw Butters walking out of the school, carefree as ever. He quickly approach him before Butters could skips his way home. 

 

“New Kid! I was just thinking about you actually!” Butters admitted, unaware that the New Kid’s eyes widen in pleasure and surprise at the easy admission. “Say uh..” Butters gingerly looks around before dragging his best friend to a more quiet area away from the school’s entrance. The New Kid silently prays that Butters won’t comment on why his palms are mad sweaty all of the sudden. “I was wondering if you have any plans today as the Consort?” He ask in a whisper. 

 

Other than trying to steal some character sheets of the other boys, he was entertaining the idea of seeking a mentor that could teach him on how to use his time powers - because animes could only teaches you so far - but that’s about it. Might be good to store some wristwatches or small clocks at hand in case he needed to use his time powers too. Keeping track on the activities of the superheroes as well as the criminals around town would be left to his social media followers. 

 

“.....”

 

“You’re planning to do some missions for chaos? That’s wonderful, New Kid! I’m so proud that my Chief Enforcer is so hardworking and reliable. Boy, our armies should learn a thing or two from you, my Consort!” Butters compliments. 

 

The New Kid console himself; any day now and he could finally confesses to Butters. The boy would finally understand why he choose that title as his supervillain name. He just need to keep an eye for the right moment, damn it! 

 

“It’ll be swell if you could swing by the lair once you’re done with your missions, New Kid.” Butters continue, ignorant of the New Kid’s inner turmoil. “We just finish decorating to make it appropriate for chaos and the horrors that it brings and I need your opinion on it. Beside, I think our dear General Disarray is secretly missing after you; there’s no one willing to listen to his practice speeches of doom and destruction after all.” Here, Butters grins impishly that had the New Kid ball his hands into shaking fists. Is there no limit to how cute this boy is!? “And I also haven’t seen your supervillain costume yet, New Kid. I bet that it’s really cool just like you.” 

 

...He’s seriously contemplating digging a hole right now and bury himself alive before he could scream in happiness. Butters thinks he’s cool! He doesn’t think he’s a weirdo at all! 

 

The New Kid forces himself to nod at the blond boy who smile widely and continue to held back a scream at how such a simple gesture could make Butters so happy. 

 

“So I see you later tonight, New Kid?” 

 

“......”

 

“Thanks! I better go home and prepare for tonight then. Have a great day, New Kid!” With a wave, Butters left the school ground. Leaving the New Kid to wave his hand like a mindless zombie behind. It was only when Butters was out of sight that he snap out of it and smack his cheeks twice to focus. He should be getting home too; the sooner he gets ready the better.  

 

His parents are not in the house when he arrive home which makes it easier for him to sneak out later. He fixes himself a light snack from what he could put together in the fridge and retreat to his bedroom with a plate in hand to plan for his next mission. Settling down on the floor, he takes out a notebook from his closet and began jointing down some words. First of, he could only speculate on where the superheroes are keeping their character sheets for now until he could get some info on the matter. They might stashed it all in a single vault keep hidden in their respective headquarters or they could keep the sheet on their person at all times. That would make it a little trickier for him to steal. Trickier but not  _ impossible.  _

 

He guesses that he needs to personally gather more information on the location of the superheroes’ character sheet before he could actually steal them. He would prefer to keep his supervillain identity as a secret for a little while longer but apparently, he can’t seem to afford it. So he should probably go after the weakest superheroes first and the target the rest; focus on the weakest then the strongest. Tapping the pencil against his chin thoughtfully, he wonders who should he confront first. He decided to watch some videos on the superheroes and their respective power posted in the Internet, courtesy of his followers, before writing down the names. 

 

On the outside world, time marches own despite the being who could manipulate it at will and before he realizes, it was almost dinner time. With a tired yawn, he stretches his arms and went to check the time on his phone. It was almost seven; he should probably eat dinner and rest before sneaking out of the house. Grabbing the now empty plate, he tredge downstairs and bypass his arguing parents to put away the dirty plate and head out of the kitchen to have a quick bite of dinner. When that’s done, he went back upstairs to fresh up and tucked himself into bed after setting the alarm like previously. A few hours later, he woke up, change into his costume and head out. Making sure that his little black notebook is securely tucked in his pocket. 

 

The streets at night time is as chaotic as before. In fact, it might be even crazier. He spotted his parents both drunk and high as they wander around aimlessly just like their neighbours. Toilet papers and bottles of beers flew above his head as noises blared from all around him. He was so detach by it all that it hardly fazes him.

 

The Consort of Chaos made his way down the street, with a superhero in mind, before he suddenly stop in his tracks. He could went ahead with his plan of hunting down the superheroes or he could make a slight detour beforehand.  _ Hmmm... _

 

It’s decided then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, we're getting to the good part guys!! I'm so freakin' excited!!


	5. You Can Only Control The Heart For So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing off, internal monologues, a mistake and so many line breaks are made in this chapter. 
> 
> The General is bewildered, the Professor is confused and the Consort is in a dire need of a superhero to take out some aggression on. 
> 
> It's certainly a night, alright.
> 
> ...And it's only going to get longer from here on out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing for this chapter (I was listening to Professor Chaos Horror Lair ost on loop while I was writing for this chapter XD) and I hope that you guys will have fun reading it too! Were you all surprise for the double upload last week? Hehehe, well, I thought it would be a nice surprise! Anyway, I'm still sick (yeah, it very seldom that I fall ill but when I do, it usually knocks me out for at least three weeks or so) but I AM getting better, no doubt about that! I'm suddenly grateful that I've written a couple of chapters ahead as my head feels so heavy and hot lately... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those who commented on the last chapter; you guys made me smile despite how useless I feel at the moment. Thank you so much! 
> 
> That's all I have to say at the moment. Now on with the show!
> 
> PS: How does one write a chapter title? I suck at it =.='

“How’s it coming along, my good General?” Professor Chaos inquires pleasantly. Tonight, his lair is livelier than ever before. His minions are running around putting up the last bits of decorations and aluminum foil around the premise, rows and rows of large vehicles are slowly filling up with lava and his fortress have been constructed to be impenetrable. The two of them are standing on a platform in one of the more open space warehouse. The General had informed him that this particular warehouse would be his battleground should the superheroes ever managed to get this far into their lair and so, he had meticulously arranged the environment to benefit him in a fight.     

 

The small kid beside him gestures with his left hand at a couple of his minions below to move a tall rectangular box near the entrance to block any unwanted guests before replying. “The lair has been constructed into a mixture of labyrinth and fortress just how you envisioned it, Professor.” General Disarray announced rather proudly. His right hand held a clipboard which he then studied with a serious expression. “Every storage facilities have been taken note of and all of the traps and ambush points have been set. Now all that’s left is to finish loading the trucks with lava before we can move on to the final stage.”   

 

Professor Chaos couldn’t help but guffaw sinisterly. “Excellent! Everything is going according to plan rather smoothly. It won’t be long until South Park will be enveloped in absolute chaos! Mwahahaha!” His laugh descends into pleased, boyish giggle. “The Consort should be informed of our progress. He needs to be with us when we strike our first attack!” He said giddily, gauntlet covered hands patted his pocket for a phone. 

 

“Pardon my blunt inquiry, Professor, but where  _ is  _ the Consort? He hardly shows himself around the lair.”  _ Or even help out the minions, _ the freckled kid grumbled mentally. “Have you perhaps send him out on a secret mission?” 

 

“Well… uh… not quite.” The Professor falter. He turns away from his small General to avoid revealing his uncertainty about his partner-in-crime activities. The Consort did explain to him that he’ll be doing his own thing that would help their cause as best as he deems fit and Butters trusts him immensely but at times, he couldn’t help but worry over him. While he knew that the New Kid is more than capable of taking care of himself, that doesn’t mean he’s invincible. Well… that’s what Butters thinks anyway. Going on missions without a buddy can lead to a world of trouble. Playing with his fingers, Butters wonders if he could delay his plan for just a couple of days more so he could accompany the Consort on his self-imposed assignments. “The Consort is both a mysterious and busy man, General Disarray. Rest assured that everything he does is for the benefit of chaos.” The Professor continued though the General could pick up the concerned tone in between the words. 

 

The General open his mouth to reply but a figure was caught from the corner of his eyes and he turns his head towards it. His lips pursed in begrudging surprise. “Well, well, speak of the devil…” 

 

Butters blinks and noticed that the General is staring at the hallway. When Butters turn to face at the same direction, his mouth gape and his eyes widen in genuine surprise. “New Kid?” 

 

There standing in the middle of the hall like some sort of malign specter is the Consort of Chaos. So quiet that the atmosphere suddenly feels cold and foreboding. Or maybe Butters just ate something bad before sneaking out of the house. 

 

They watch as the Consort walks towards them and Butters gets a good look at his best friend in his alter-ego costume. He couldn’t help but clasp his hands in amazement when he saw what became of a benign king that has descended into the world of villainy. “Oh gee whiz, New Kid! Your costume looks  _ terrific! _ ” He gushes. 

 

The Consort, per usual, nodded silently. He wore a long, unbuttoned sleeveless red jacket with branches designed in gold lining around the hem of the hoodie and at the bottom of the jacket over a black, long-sleeved shirt. He also wore a red belt over black pants with a small pouch attached on the left. His black boots reach to his knees and his black gloved fingers had sharp tips. Butters notices that the New Kid didn’t wear any mask to hide his identity except that his black hair was styled in a way that it falls over his right eye and face slightly. It gives his face a sharp feature even when he looks bored as ever. 

 

“Hey, wait a minute,” General Disarray suddenly interrupt Butters’ ogling. “Where is your symbol of Chaos? Every minions and supervillains working on the side of chaos carries prove of their loyalty and dedication on their person at all times!” 

 

Butters stare as the New Kid cocked an eyebrow at their General before lifting his right hand up and present a ring wrap in tin foil. 

 

Dougie, who understood the meaning of the word ‘consort’ -because he's a smart boy, if he rather say so himself- as well as the significance of a guy wearing a ring on his right hand, raise both of his eyebrows in incredulousness. “Taking your role seriously, eh? The Professor sure is lucky to have such a dedicating…  _ partner. _ ” Seriously, the guy doesn’t seem fazed at all at the obvious jab. Sure the jewelry isn’t on his ring finger but c’mon! It’s right next to it! The New Kid can’t be that dumb, can he? Or…. Here the General watch as the Consort stood next to the Professor, taking heed of everything he says regarding their lair. Everytime the Professor moved slightly, the Consort would inch closer to him. A small smile graces his face when the Professor would laugh or gesture his arms like a bird flapping its wings. 

 

...Could the New Kid be  _ playing _ dumb? 

 

Honestly, Dougie doesn’t completely trust the Consort at all but he does make the Professor happy and he  _ has _ heard of the New Kid’s accomplishments when he was a King through the grapevine so confronting him one-on-one is borderline suicide. But aside from all that and his ‘strong and silent’ demeanour, the New Kid is… pretty OK. Like… rate 6/10 OK. 

 

“ - Lava, minions, tin foils - we are prepare for any intruders that dare stand against the might of chaos in the near future! Nothing and no one will stand in our way. Not Coon Friends, not the Freedom Pals - NO ONE!” The Professor raised both of his arms high above his head as he cackles loudly. Dougie stood subserviently at his side with a pleased grin and the New Kid - 

 

The General turned his head to the side as if he had been whipped. Did he just hear the Consort  _ sigh _ like a love sick idiot? 

 

Luckily the Professor unknowingly save him from his own thoughts when he addresses the Consort. “So we’re all set and dandy over here, no worries. What about you? Your mission finished yet?” He asks curiously. 

 

The Consort shook his head. 

 

“Oh! Did you drop by just to check on us? Aww, that’s sweet of you, my Consort! It warms my heart to know that despite your missions, we’re always in your thoughts.”

 

Judging by the red tint on the silent supervillain’s face, the General would bet all of this monthly allowance that the Consort only has one particular person in mind. 

 

The Consort then hums softly and tilted his head to the side, as if he heard something. 

 

“......”

 

Both the General and the Professor blink their eyes, perplexed. They exchange a wary glance and the Professor gingerly reply, “Uh… music? You’ve been hearing carnival music in the background ever since you arrive?” When the Consort slowly nodded his head. Butters felt like he needed to elaborate. “Well, uh, I don’t hear any music. Maybe you’re just feeling tired, New Kid?” 

 

The Consort shrugs, dismissing the matter entirely. 

 

“.....”

 

“You want to know how I plan to deal with intruders before leaving for your mission soon?” The Professor parroted. The New Kid must be worry about him. Butters’ eyes shine with mirth and enthusiasm when his Consort nodded seriously. This is his chance to show off his secret weapon! The New Kid would totally be amazed by it! “General Disarray, please continue to oversee the progress of the minions in charge of the special shipment. The Consort and I will be heading to the roof.” 

 

“Very well, Professor.” Dougie could only reply. “Good luck on your mission, Consort. May chaos be in your favour.” He respectfully dips his head at the New Kid and was not at all surprise to receive one in return. He pretends to read the paper on his clipboard again but his attention was focus on the Professor and his Consort walking down the hall side by side, the blond rambles on about his master project while the raven haired boy said nothing. 

 

The General might not trust the Consort but compare to him, they were safe right here in the U-Store-It from anyone. It would be a shame if anything bad would happen to the New Kid out there… 

 

General Disarray disregards his thoughts regarding the Consort. He had work to do. 

 

* * *

 

It was a great decision to drop by at the storage facilities before hunting down the heroes. 

 

When he had arrived at the seemingly empty location, he actually took the time to stare at the pool of lava in front of the main entrance of the buildings. Although it does prevent anyone from entering the premise, it was rather blunt. Effective but  _ blunt. _ Hopefully, the superheroes don’t associate lavas with Professor Chaos or not that would be a bit of problem. He had noticed when he wanders around town that there were pools of lava in certain places but since the superheroes recently had their civil war, the New Kid hopes that the fight as well as the missing cat, would be enough to distract them for the moment.

 

After that, he simply walks around the building and spotted a door left ajar, just his luck. He slips in, made sure to lock the door behind him and traverse into the building with Butters in mind. The moment that he roams into an open garage, he was greeted by the sound of carnival theme music somewhere in the background. With the chilly night breeze as well as the spacious, open area accompanied by strange funfair music, the New Kid feels a rush of wonderment and elation. It makes him want to run around and explore the place scavenging for usable items and climbing up and down various ladders. Judging by the exterior of the many warehouses, Butters work hard to transform the U-Store-It into something akin to an evil funfair and a fortress.  

 

It looks so much fun to play in Butters’ lair! 

 

Some of the minions wave at him as he passes by which he waves back in return. Everyone also seems to be having fun. Some of the minions are playing with the dogs; dressing them up in tin foil wrap hats, laughing happily when the dogs would lick their faces furiously. Others are chasing hamsters in their balls around the area. The Mexican minions are either gluing tin foils onto the trucks or chatting among their friends. He approaches a lone preschooler sitting on a stack of tires, playing with a Nintendo DS. His eyes widen with recognition when he saw him. 

 

“Oh, it’s you! With you here, I guess the Professor is planning to launch his attack on the town tonight.” 

 

“.....”

 

“You’re looking for the Professor? Well, I heard that the General wanted to show him something. He’s at one of the largest warehouses, you can’t miss it. There’s a bunch of giant sack fill with lava in it.” 

 

He thanked the kid and continue to search for Butters. There is a warehouse that connected to a much larger one and he went through it. The hallway is brightly lit as he walks deeper and that’s when he stops and saw Butters standing beside Dougie. He was standing near the metal rails with his hands clasped behind his back as he converses with the redhead General. From his spot, he could hear their voices travel into the large hallway. They were discussing the lair before wondering about his whereabouts. But that wasn’t rendered him into a state of yearning. 

 

Butters looks so cool and handsome… and… 

 

“New Kid?” 

 

This is seriously turning into a bad habit. 

 

Not wanting to look like an idiot, he approaches them. His heart skips a beat when Butters compliment his costume with awed appraising eyes. At that blissful moment, he feels like his body is as light as a feather and rainbows coloured the night sky. It’s a good thing that the General suddenly demanded to see the physical proof of his loyalty to their cause that prevents him from becoming to light-headed over a simple praise. 

 

Though why would Dougie looks so bewildered when he showed him his ring is anyone’s guess. 

 

The Consort then dared to move as close to the Professor as the blond explain about their lair with grand gesture and pompousness that had him sighing deeply. Butters is just like his favourite all-in-one candy bar; sweet chocolate with a cool layer of mint underneath. Smooth, thick caramel swirling around a vanilla ice-cream cone on a hot, Summer afternoon. Soft, fluffy pink cotton candy lavished on the tongue after the last bite of candy cane. Large, crunchy biscuit with creamy marshmallow -  _ freakin’ damnit! _

 

Butters’ inquiries about his missions manage to snap him out of it. He hopes that neither of them noticed his small tremble when he shook his head. 

 

Without even saying anything, Butters knew his intention of his presence here at the U-Store-It. Though mainly his mind was preoccupied by the blond. He cursed at himself internally when he felt how warm his cheeks had become. He focuses on the carnival music in order to calm himself down. He wonders if the Professor and General could hear it too. When they were staring at him skeptically, it confirms one of his more subtle power. Alright then. 

 

He really needs to get going soon but he has to know how Butters is going to protect himself if they are under attack. He’d seen the boxes blocking some of the areas around the premise as well as the security and several puzzles hidden in other places but he knew that those aren’t going to be enough. Not against the likes of Cartman. Not to mention that there are kids younger than them running around the place as well as animals too. So he asks Butters to explain to him his plans and together, they head to the roof. The Consort nodded his head to the General who was still eyeing him in disbelief but he just shrugs it off. Together, he and the Professor left the warehouse. 

 

The wind had gotten a lot stronger when they arrive; their jacket and cape flapping about as they stood at the edge of the roofs. Folding his arms across his chest, he studied the rows of trucks down below being fill with lava. The minions working about dutifully scooping the red legos with their shovels. He would never admit it to any living person - especially Butters - that his plans to envelop the town in lava so that people are forced to remain in their spot to be nothing more than an inconvenience. Sure the kids would easily played along with their game without prompting but the adults are another story. 

 

It doesn’t really matter to him anyway. So long as Butters is having fun and he could play with him, he’s fine with causing mass annoyance onto the town. 

 

“Impressive isn’t it?” Butters asks pleasantly. He nodded. It sure is; the management of employees, salary and executing a large assault on the town is no easy thing. Not to mention the positive encouragement that the Professor often gives to his minion made the morale among the army an all time high. Butters really has a knack for this sort of thing. Just one of the many things that makes the blond boy so…  _ perfect. _

 

He’s so far gone that it’s not even funny anymore. 

 

“I’ve also invested in some of our funds into creating the ultimate machine in order defeat any superheroes that stand in my way.” The Professor informed him with unabashed joy. He could feel the sense of accomplishment radiating from Butters. “C’mon! Let me show you. It’s gonna blow your mind!” And with that, Butters hurried down the ladder with him following in a much calmer pace behind. Butters brought him into a warehouse completely bare except for a giant mecha made entirely of tin foil, saran wraps for missile, hamsters in their balls as wheels and… are those purposely made empty holes around the torso and arm slots? It’s a hell of a machine. “This will surely be more than enough power to stop any wandering superheroes that challenge me.” The Professor said confidently, waiting for his Consort’s opinion regarding his mecha. 

 

It is impressive and the Consort is certain that if the mecha is somehow destroyed, Butters should be strong enough to fight off the superheroes just until he could provide backup. Not that he had ever seen Butters  _ actually _ fight before but he has faith in him. 

 

And so he gives a proud smile to Butters and a thumbs up. 

 

“Aw shucks, New Kid, thanks!” Butters blushed. “I worked really hard on it so I’m glad the coolest person I know thinks it’s cool too.” 

 

Rather than his face exploded in a burst of steam and heat, the Consort carefully approaches his best friend and rested his hand - mindful of the sharp tips of his glove - on his shoulder in a supportive manner. The New Kid isn’t blinded by the many faults that Butters carries with him, one of it being his low confidence. Which is why he couldn’t help but be so happy whenever Butters gain an achievement in something, anything that would make the blond smile widely all throughout the day. Be it a simple drawing, winning in a video game or even creating a huge ass mecha made of saran wrap, tin foils, and hamsters. He’s proud of his best friend, OK? 

 

Feeling a lot assured that Butters and the rest of his armies could take care of themselves in his absence, the Consort decides it’s time to head out. The sooner he figures out where the superheroes are keeping their character sheets, the faster that he could return to Chaos’ lair. 

 

“You’re going already, New Kid?” Butters sudden question made him paused. 

 

“.....” 

 

“It’s gonna be a busy night for you? W-Well, why don’t I join in?” Butters tentatively offers. “If we work together, we can finish your mission a lot quicker and plus, it’s not safe out there on the streets at night. I worry about you whenever you sneak out at night.” His words dwindle into a murmured with his head lowered, as if he was afraid to embarrass his best friend at his lack of confidence in him.  

 

The New Kid was truly touched at how sweet and kind Butters is. So concern for him… perhaps…. 

 

Before he could even realize what he was doing, his legs move on their own as well as his lips when he softly pecks at the side of the blond boy’s face. The effect was instantaneous. Both of them were startled by the surprise kiss. 

 

“N-New Kid…?” Butters quietly called him. His face had gotten red so quickly and he was also surprised that his best friend is blushing hard. He had never seen him blushed before… 

 

He watches as the black haired boy shut his eyes tight and shook his head. Without even saying anything, he turns around and quickly exits the warehouse, despite Butters’ protest. Alone with nothing but his thoughts and still warmed face, Butters wonders what’s that all about. 

 

“Aw, hamburgers…” 

 

* * *

 

Stupid, stupid, that was so fucking stupid! Why the fuck did he did that!? 

 

Anger and shamed burns horribly in the inside as he quickened his steps away from the U-Store-It with equally stormy thoughts. He shouldn’t have done that! He should’ve had better control of himself! How on Earth is he supposed to face Butters now!? 

 

Butters… 

 

The poor boy must be so confused or worst, disgusted after what he had done. As he stops in one of the dark alleys in town, he suddenly wondered if he had ruined his chance to confess to Butters because of that kiss. What would Butters think of him now? Not even an hour ago Butters saw him under an amazing light but now? Now for sure the blond boy would want nothing to do with him. He doesn’t think he could stomach it if Butters would try to avoid him from now. What about school? Would Butters turn tail whenever he saw him too? 

 

Did he just completely ruin the friendship of the first boy that welcome him to South Park so kindly? 

 

The New Kid pressed his gloved palms over his face, willing the frustrated tears from spilling. 

 

He can’t deal with his mistake now. He just can’t or it’ll consume him. He needs to distract himself before he lashes out at any unfortunate passerby... or even at himself. He needed to push Butters out of his mind before he loses it. With a deep shaky breath, he hardened himself though the anger continues to simmer behind his blank face. He checks his little notebook again for the name of the superhero on the bottom of the list. 

 

Now, where could Mosquito be? 

 

He left the alley and began wandering around town. Coon and Friends tend to went on missions late in the evening without their parents interfering so he doubts that Clyde would be in his house. He combs the current street that he’s at as best as he could without making himself noticed by others. He checks various stores such as Freeman’s Tacos, Bank of South Park, the Post Office and so forth. He grimace when he had to maneuver around a drunk man passed out in the middle of the street. Apart from the trash littered about and loud, slurring adults, there was no sign of Mosquito anywhere. 

 

He crosses the road and head to the street where the construction mall is at. It was a bit quieter than the main street of South Park but there were rowdy crowds hanging around. He checks behind Medicinal Fried Chicken, Raisins and the rest of the buildings on the street. 

 

It took him a while to realize that not only he couldn’t find Mosquito, he couldn’t spot any superheroes around town at all. 

 

Something doesn’t feel right. Could Mosquito and the rest of the Coon and Friends be at Cartman’s house? He slips out his phone to checks on any new information from his followers when a sudden explosion shook the town. His eyes widen and his heart felt like it pummels to the ground when he saw where the explosion came from. 

 

“Leo…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, the next chapter will be THE FIGHT! I'm both excited and a bit nervous as I'm not all that good at writing fight scene but I did write my best! Hopefully you guys would enjoy it! 
> 
> See you next Monday!
> 
> PS: Have any of you guys watch the recent Netflix anime series, Devilman Crybaby? Guys, it took me two days to watch the whole thing and right now? I'm gonna read all of the mangas! It's a bizarre yet super awesome anime!


	6. Coon and Friends vs The Consort of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he saw the explosion, he knew in his heart that he had failed his Professor. It's his duty to protect the Professor and fight for his cause but he has failed him. Everything that the Professor had worked so hard on disappears in a single night. 
> 
> But when the General informs him that their Professor had been taken away, the Consort did something that he rarely allows himself to do. 
> 
> He lets anger take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Yes! I manage to post this chapter on time! Phew! If you saw my post on Tumblr, you'd know why I'm rushing to finish this chapter like crazy! Also, as you all are aware, this is the chapter that I was very excited on writing! So I really hope that it turned out well because fight scenes can be hard to write =.=' 
> 
> Also, I was listening to Kings and Queens by Marie Digby while I was writing and editing this chapter 'cause I think it's appropriate XD You guys should definitely check it out if you ever want to know what's going on in the New Kid's head most of the time. It's very relaxing yet the words are some serious longing. 
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you to those that commented on the last chapter! *Blow kisses to everyone*
> 
> PS: This isn't Beta as usual so apologies for any mistakes that might be in this chapter!

The U-Store-It is a wreckage when he arrives. 

 

Panting and face flushed, he had run as fast as he could after he saw the explosion in the distance. There’s a razor wire coil tightly around his heart when he saw fire engulf the left wing of the storage facilities while one of the warehouses on the right side suddenly blows up and shoot fireworks. Kids and animals scattered around as they escape from the U-Store-It. Without wasting anymore time, he dashed forward and help the remaining Chaos Kids, as well as the others, fleeing the premise. Thick smoke began ascending into the night sky and several of the hung decorations and statues crumble in the wake of the fire and destruction. When the last kid flees from the building covered in soot and grime, he felt like his stomach is full of lead. Everything that Butters had worked so hard for ruined in a single night. It was just  _ awful. _

 

The fear and anxiety continue to bubble within him when he still can’t find a familiar strand of blond hair among the fleeing kids and adult minions. 

 

“New Kid!” 

 

He whipped around and hurried towards Dougie covered in bruises and soot. He looks pretty beat up and his heart tightens even more painfully when the small boy cough violently. He helps support his shoulder when the kid had trouble standing. 

 

“They took him, New Kid! They took - ” Dougie coughed and heaved harshly. “They took the professor!” 

 

It feels as if tiny ice cubes pierced into his blood at that moment and his mind instantly went blank. Dougie continue with some difficulties when the New Kid was stunned. 

 

“They… the superheroes completely annihilated the Professor’s secret weapon before taking him a-away.” He flinched when the sound of fireworks came from somewhere near them. “I tried to stop them but we were outmatched. I-It was the Coon and his gang. They did this!” Dougie gasp but then let out a tiny squeak of fear when he met the New Kid’s black eyes.

 

His face is devoid of emotions as ever but his eyes… there is a kind of bestial rage about burst through, barely ironclad restraints. He has never seen the New Kid  _ pissed off _ before. If Dougie is on the mark on his theory that the New Kid might harbour some romantic feelings for Butters then… 

 

The Coon is going to be up against a nasty surprise when they discover the wild card that the Professor kept at his side and honestly? Dougie actually feels a bit  _ sorry  _ for them. 

 

Meanwhile, the Consort quietly laments that if he had _ just _ remained at the lair for a few more minutes, he could have prevented this all from happening. He would’ve fought alongside Butters against the superheroes. 

 

Although he was too late to do anything about it, he’ll be damn if he allows Cartman to keep Butters as hostage any longer. So once he made sure to walk Dougie home - for once the kid didn’t scoff at his help - he storms off towards a destination in mind. 

 

* * *

 

The holding cell was uncomfortably small to housed a supervillain. 

 

Butters sigh as he explains himself to Eric and his group of superheroes for the third time. As soon as he was dragged into their lair - A.K.A Cartman’s house - they had shoved him into a cell before they began discussing their infiltration mission of his horror lair. They’ve been demanding to know just who had paid him $20,000 to keep unwanted people away from his lair. 

 

Or what’s left of it anyway. 

 

Butters had come clean when the Coon threatens to spray him with water like one would do to a misbehaving dog if he refuses to spill. He informed them that the identity of the man that funded him was a mystery and that he has eyes and ear everywhere around town. The only thing he knows is that his mysterious benefactor is attempting to unite the entire crime families in South Park for whatever reasons. There was a storm coming and that this is just the beginning. Butters then watches as the Coon wore a disturbed, contemplative expression on his chubby face as he got off his seat. He mutters a name in disbelief. 

 

Mitch Conner. 

 

Cue the Human Kite throwing his hands up in irritation and incredulity when he heard the name. The superheroes argue among themselves about the matter; the supervillain was left completely ignore after that. 

 

Butters sigh and scratch his cheek, he winces in pain when he felt a rather large bruise on the side of his face. He thought about his minions and General that were in the U-Store-It when one of the warehouses suddenly exploded. He hopes that they all manage to escape in time. His mind then wanders to his best friend’s whereabouts. He had left just fifteen minutes before the superheroes launch their attacks at his lair. Would he notice the explosion? He couldn’t imagine how would the New Kid react if he finds out what had happened to their minions and lair. 

 

...He would be so disappointed that Butters failed to protect their lair and army after everything that he had done for them. The helplessness and sadness feel like a crushing weight to him. There was a sound of doorbell ringing twice in the distance but he barely registered it. No doubt that the New Kid wouldn’t want to play with him anymore after tonight now that he knows Butters can’t do anything without the help of others. Maybe he could try to escape while the superheroes are squabbling among themselves? 

 

The locked door to the basement open with a click and there were heavy footsteps descending the stairs. It was Fastpass that notice the intruder first. 

 

“What the - who the fuck - ”

 

“Hey, you can’t just enter our secret base!” 

 

The arguing stop and each head turn to face the unexpected intruder. It was Kyle who recognized him first. His eyes widen with astonishment. 

 

“New Kid!?” 

 

None of the superheroes had the chance to say anything else when sudden, unholy flames engulf the basement. 

 

* * *

 

In a matter of seconds, the Coon lair had turned into a fiery pit from hell. 

 

Chairs, telescopes, and various Coon’s alternate costumes are eaten by flames and smoke gradually began to accumulate in the small basement. Worst of all, their franchise board is badly charred when the New Kid exploded into a living inferno. The superheroes frantically hide behind the table turned shield, courtesy of Captain Diabetes, against the bursting flames. 

 

“Fuck! Our sweet franchise plan!” The Coon shouted but his voice was soon drowned out by another burst of fire against the table. “Stop fucking attack us, you fucking asshole!” 

 

His answer was another blast of fiery projectile except this time, it was so intense that they had to combine their strength and push the table against it in order to avoid being burned alive. 

 

“The New Kid has gone nuts!” Mosquito hollered, sweat rolling down his face as heat is slowly suffocating them. “We have to - ” he shrieks when their attacker suddenly launches himself into the air and destroy the table with a downfall kick. The impact knocks the superheroes flat onto their back. 

 

Kyle groans and shakes his head to dispel the wave of dizziness from his head though his vision was slightly cloudy from the blow. When he saw the New Kid lifted his arm, his quickly raise a shield onto each of his friends just in time to notice that several red circles began to form on the ground next to them and explode instantly. Even with the shields, Kyle could feel the fire licking his bare skin. “Why the hell are you attacking us, New Kid!? We’re the good guys!” 

 

“Y-Yeah!” Captain diabetes chimed in with a cough when he breathed in smoke. “Surrender now before we’ll be forced to kick your… ass.” His words faltered when he saw the New Kid narrowed his cold, black eyes at them. With a burst of flames from both of his palms, he rushes forward with a raised fist. 

 

Super Craig intercepts the physical blow with a fist of his own. 

 

With a glare from the superhero, the duo exchange punches and kicks that met with equally timed parries until they were toe-to-toe. Super Craig is in his element; he doesn’t hold back on every punch and kick that he sent to the Consort and in retaliation, the supervillain siphon and convert the flames inside of him into energy towards his arms and feet in order to challenge the superhero’s immense toughness. Since his power is clearly super strength, the Consort needed to be smart when it comes to physical combat with this particular superhero. The Consort dodges and was slowly push backward when Super Craig rapidly punch towards his face, the right side of his head, his chest, the left side of his head, his lower torso and right shoulder. When the superhero raises his feet for a high kick, the Consort shove the raised foot away with his arm before using the same arm to block three swifts, short powerful punches and spun around to kick the superhero at his face, to catch him unbalance. Unfortunately, his kick only manages to force Super Craig kneeling on one foot. The Consort needed to bring him down quickly so he jumps and somersault forward with a leg out to kick the superhero’s back but Super Craig saw the attack and jump backward only to dash forward again with a straight punch. This time the Consort tilted to the left a little to grab the Super Craig’s arm, force it down and raise his feet straight up to hit the superhero square in the face and then proceed to kick him hard at the solar plexus. 

 

His attack made Super Craig fell onto his back with a startled grunt but it didn’t make him stayed down just as the Consort was trying. 

 

So before Super Craig could stand up and fight again, the Consort punches out fireballs at the superhero nonstop. Unfortunately for the supervillain, Super Craig proves to be quick as he was tough. The chullo wearing boy effortlessly slides left and right, roll downwards and even kick a stray fireball to the ceiling as he gains closer to the Consort. When he was too close for comfort, the Consort had no choice but to crouch down when Super Craig swing his “Mega Fist Punch!” but that gives the Consort an opening to cusp his hands and lit a tiny spark before thrusting it at the superhero and exploded. Super Craig staggers forward but it still wasn’t enough to defeat him.

 

During their fight, Captain Diabetes and the Coon nodded to one another before jumping into the fray to help their friend. However, when the Coon made a wild slash of his claw at the Consort, he ducked and kick Super Craig’s feet and hook his boot around the boy’s ankle to fling him towards the Coon and thrust his elbow into Captain Diabetes’ stomach as hard as he could. When he heard a loud “Omph!” coming from the superhero, he quickly uppercut him by the chin before delivering a swift kick towards his chest to knock him back. 

 

The Consort didn’t have time to even breathe when a sudden wind that came out of nowhere knock him off his feet. Blinking rapidly, he somersaults backward and looks around. Human Kite is feverishly trying to heal Coon and Super Craig while Captain Diabetes struggle to get back up. 

 

Wait - where are Mosquito and Fastpass?

 

His head jerks up when he heard a war cry above him. He dodges just in time to avoid Mosquito’s airborne attack. He raises his a hand to throw a fireball at him but was knocked down once more by an invisible force. He grunted in discomfort, feeling a bit disorientated this time. Gritting his teeth, he pushes himself back up and charged up his power within that small opening frame. With a deep exhale, he unleashes a blast of fire circling around him and it slams Fastpass as well as Mosquito into the wall with a loud crack. 

 

“Uh, guys? I think we’re seriously in trouble here.” Captain Diabetes groan as he steadies himself up. 

 

“Why are you doing this, Douchebag? I thought we were friends, damnit!” The Coon spat after Human Kite manages to heal him a bit. When the New Kid shift his attention to Coon, he stood up between their sudden attacker and Super Craig and Human Kite. 

 

When the New Kid raises his hand at them, the three superheroes poise themselves to defend against the attack. They watch as the boy said and does nothing for a split second; around them, the fire continues to eat through the walls, floor, furnitures, and ceiling. 

 

If they were surprised when the New Kid draws his hand back instead of attacking, they said nothing. But when he raises his right hand up to present his fingers to them, their mouths gape like goldfishes. 

 

Except for Super Craig. He just tilt his head curiously. 

 

“You’re… you’re working for Professor Chaos!?” Human Kite cried out in outrage when he saw the ring wrapped in tin foil around his finger. This… this was totally unexpected! So many questions began to pop out in his head. When did the New Kid side with Butters!? How long has he been working for him!? Why wasn’t he at the U-Store-It when they raided the place!? And more importantly… 

 

Why the fuck did he join Butters!?

 

As the superhero tries to make sense of what’s going on as well as the implications start to sink in, another superhero began screaming at the unforeseen supervillain standing menacingly in front of them.  

 

“TRAITOR! You’re a goddamn traitor, Douchebag!” The Coon screamed at him, pointing an accusing claw at the silent boy. “You were one of us as a King and now you sided with a supervillain!? After everything  _ I’ve _ done for you!? What the fuck did we do to make you sided with Butters of all people, huh!?” He demanded to know. 

 

He seriously never would have predicted the New Kid to be one of a player in their game. In hindsight, he should’ve drafted the New Kid into his faction from the very beginning that they stop playing the Stick of Truth. King Douchebag had power and people under his command like no kid has ever before and that isn’t something to be taken lightly. He would’ve made a powerful ally as a superhero just as when he was a King. 

 

And now standing in front of them like a supernova waiting to happen, the Coon had to begrudgingly admit to himself that he made a big mistake of not converting the New Kid into a superhero. 

 

The New Kid was hardly fazed by the Coon’s outburst. The fat boy tsked in displeasure; it was never easy to get under his skin and judging by his teammate's unsteady stances, they were severally unprepared for an ambush in their own base as well as exhausted from the mission at the U-Store-It earlier. Damn Butters and his trump card!

 

“Aw, jeez, New Kid!” Butters suddenly exclaimed from his cage. Since the holding cell is tucked underneath the stairs, he couldn’t see the visitor that had entered the lair but when the temperature starts to rise and tiny sparks of ambers began falling like snowflakes, his stomach churned with a bad feeling. And he was right. The sudden attack startled him as much as it did to the superheroes and Butters could only watch as the Coon and Friends fiercely battle against their sudden enemy. It was when the table was shattered and the heroes were knocked back by the violent force that Butters saw with wide eyes who their assailant was. 

 

Standing there in the centre of the basement in all of his unrestrained power was his Consort and dear friend. 

 

The Professor was stunned speechless as his partner seamlessly combine physical combat and fire power against the superheroes and was a tiny, bit awed at how effortlessly he could hold himself against them even though he was outnumbered. The New Kid might make an impressive mime but at that moment, his body language spoke clear as day and it had terrified Butters somewhat. 

 

_ He had never seen his Consort furious beyond believe.  _

 

Gripping the bars of his cage tightly, he watches as his best friend relentlessly attack the superheroes and a morbid thought cross in his mind. He wonders if the New Kid would actually burn the superheroes alive with his fire? The thought horrified him that he knew the Consort needed to be stop. 

 

So he called out to him. 

 

Just like he hoped, the Consort paused but his guard was still up; eyes never wavered from the Coon. 

 

“J-Just calm down for a second ok, New Kid? There’s no need to fight!” Butters said, hoping that his words would calm his best friend. When his gaze turns to him, his eyes harden and his hands clenched into fists. Super Craig already tense for an attack. Butters hurried to continue, “C-Can’t we all just… talk or something?” He asks a little tad desperately. When the New Kid didn’t budge, Butters tries something a bit more forcefully. “Stand down, Consort, or we’ll be having an open war with Coon Friends!” 

 

“Wha - Consort!?” Kyle didn’t miss that title or the meaning of the word. His dumbstruck gawking shift from Butters to the New Kid and back to the blond boy. What the fuck is going on here!? 

 

But the Coon had another idea. 

 

“Not a fat chance in hell!” The Coon shouted. Apparently, he didn’t hear Butter’s mispronunciation of his faction. He won’t allow the Coon and Friends to be defeated by a single supervillain or their reputation would be ruin and then he will never release his awesome superhero movie! It was time for an ultimate attack together as a team. “Everyone, let’s show this supervillain that we mean business! Attack all at once!” He ordered. 

 

Every superhero charge at the Consort simultaneously. The New Kid switches his brain off and prays that his instincts were enough to guide him. His first plan is to avoid the physical attacks from Super Craig, Captain Diabetes, and the Coon so that they would accidentally hurt the rest of the superheroes but they quickly learned his tactic. He shields himself with his arms in an X-position as Captain Diabetes uses both of his legs to kick him and somersault backward when Mosquito dived down like a bomb. He feints to the left when Coon pounce on top of him and the Consort retaliate by lifting the ambers consuming the pieces of furniture to strike at the group like snakes. A single punch from Super Craig destroys one while Mosquito and Fastpass weren’t so lucky. They were hit on the shoulder and left bicep that knocked them out. Human Kite jump in front of him to fire his laser and the Consort parries it with a flame beam; both boys channel as much as power into their attack to overwhelm the other but the clashing energy exploded between them. 

 

“Damn it! None of us can slow him down!” Mosquito bristled, troubled at the situation. He was getting extremely tired and doesn’t know how long he could last without passing out from exhaustion. 

 

“Just keep attacking! He’ll make a mistake sooner or later!” The Coon commanded before lunging at the Consort with his claws out. He swore when the supervillain raises a wall of fire to block his attack. 

 

The fight is taking too long. He needed to end this before he loses steam. Summoning all his strength into the ground beneath him, the Consort stomps a single boot as hard as he can onto the red circle and it sends powerful shock wave throughout the house. It knocks the exhausted superheroes so bad that half of them immediately became unconscious while the other half struggles to shake it off. 

 

The Consort takes this time to free the stupify Professor from his cell and hold his hand tight as they escape from the house. But just before they exit the basement, the Consort extinguish the fire with a snap of his fingers and slam the door shut behind them. Leaving the superheroes and their devastated base behind. 

 

“That… that was seriously uncalled for.” Mosquito wheezed before passing out. 

 

As the superheroes lies in an exhausted pile surrounding by ashes, charred floor, and dwindling heat, no one noticed the small, black notebook lying on the foot of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! Boy, this is my third time writing fight scenes but it's still daunting as ever! Though it was fun imagining all of the fights in detail XD So what do you guys think about it? I really hope that I didn't disappoint anyone. 
> 
> So as I promised in my post on Tumblr, I already posted the New Kid's character sheet and official ally description on my blog so please check it out if you want to know more about the origin story of the Consort. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions there!


	7. After The Fire Comes The Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Consort might defeat the Coon and Friends in this round and rescue his Professor but their troubles are far from being dealt with. Consequences will arise and questions will be asked but for tonight... 
> 
> ...tonight he just wants to take care of Butters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I'm supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, which is on Monday, but I had a bad case of upset stomach. I explained in my Tumblr but for the short version; I had no idea why but I felt like someone punches my stomach repeatedly and so I was reduced to a pile of miserable lump. It ain't pretty. 
> 
> Anyway, I was so happy that I receive such a big positive feedback on the previous chapter! Seriously, you guys are the best! I've also gotten a rather adorable fanart of Butters and the New Kid from the sweetheart, nekodacc in Tumblr! Please feel free to drop by their blog for a visit! 
> 
> But anyway, here's the chapter! It's a bit shorter but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. As usual, this fic is not Beta Read by anyone other than me so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Butters was  _ really _ glad that tomorrow’s the weekend or not he and the New Kid would have to hide from Eric and his gang in school, but after witnessing how his best friend had taken on an entire faction of superheroes all by himself, Butters wonders if the New Kid actually worries at  _ all. _ He was still kind of in a shock from the fight as the New Kid brought him to his home. Rather than using the window, they went through the front door and hurried into the bedroom. Outside, the moon hangs high in the sky as the clock strikes 3 in the morning. The havoc on the street still rampages on but once the curtains were drawn and the door shut behind them, the noises are muffled until it was just them. 

 

Butters didn’t know what to do except play with his hands when the New Kind gently push him to sit on the bed and proceed to just  _ stare _ at him as he stood in front of the nervous blond boy. His mind was still reeling from the soundless outburst that his best friend had unleashed in Eric’s basement. Butters sorely wants to know just what had made the New Kid so angry at the superheroes. Was it because they raided his lair? Ruined their plans? 

 

Whatever the reason is, the silence and stare began to unnerve the blond boy. 

 

“U-Uh, umm, what a n-night, huh?” Butters’ weak attempt to start a conversation sound pathetic even to his ears. When the New Kid close his eyes as if resigned over something, it for some vague reason, made Butters feel bad. 

 

He watches as his friend turn behind and went to the bathroom only to return soon later with a medicine kit. He took a seat on the bed next to Butters and pulled his gloves off before rummaging through the white box. When he draws out a small tube of antiseptic cream, some band-aids and a soft cloth that was slightly wet, he stares at Butters as if asking for permission. Without prompting, the blond boy took off his helmet, gauntlets and unclasp his cape to allow the New Kid to treat his injuries; neither of them said anything all the while. 

 

There was a tense sort of peacefulness hovering around them; Butters doesn’t know how to addressed what had happened tonight nor does he understand what’s going on in his best friend’s head currently. Everything had happened so quickly and suddenly that Butters just not quite sure how to even begin. 

 

After the bruises had been seen to, the New Kid uses a bunch of colourful band-aids to cover the various cuts on Butters’ arms, shoulders and lower jaw. It took about twenty minutes to patched Butters up. “Is it… do I look too roughed up?” Butters hesitantly ask. 

 

For the first time ever since the disastrous fight at Eric’s place, the New Kid smile warmly with a small shake of his head. 

 

He took out a small, rectangular mirror from the med kit and show Butters’s reflection. Apart from the large swelling on his face, colourful bandages adorned his skin like a funny version of one of Picasso’s paintings. “Hey, I look like a rainbow!” He giggles softly. Feeling his spirit lifted a little, Butters felt his body began to calm down. 

 

With a satisfactory nod, the New Kid packed up the med kit and went to put it away. He then returns to the room and began to search for clothes in the drawers and closet. He handed Butters a shirt and a pair of short which the blond tilt his head in confusion. 

 

“You want me to change into them, buddy?” 

 

He receives a nod that had Butters scratches his head in uncertainty. 

 

“Geez, thanks for the offer, New Kid, but I really need to go home before my parents find out that I’m not in bed or they’ll be sore.” The idea of going home is unappealing as ever - and he really didn’t want to leave his best friend after what just happened tonight - but he can’t afford to be grounded again.

 

“......”

 

“A sleepover? You want to have a sleepover?” Butters parroted in surprise. 

 

The New Kid nodded again. Butters wonder what he’s planning…

 

“Uh, aren’t your parents going to find it weird? I-I mean, this is sudden…” 

 

Butters listen as his best friend explain his idea. He believes that it might be best that they have a sleepover throughout the weekend so that Cartman and the rest of his faction won’t try to do anything funny to Butters (Butters had tried to protest that the New Kid is in danger as well as him but he just wave it off with an assurance that he can protect himself if he had to. After the inferno that he had unleashed, Butters had to agree). His parents wouldn’t find having Butters over a nuisance and the New Kid assured him that they would inform his parents about their sleepover. That way, he won’t be in trouble when Butters return home. 

 

“Gosh, New Kid. You really think of everything don’t you?” Butters stated with fondness that had his best friend ducked his head at the compliment demurely. Butters thought that he knew all there is about his best friend; he’s quiet but that doesn’t mean he’s mute (Butters was startled when he heard the New Kid spoke for the first time when they were both in the library doing homeworks), stoic but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t express his emotions (it’s his eyes, Butters had figured it out. It really doesn’t hide anything). 

 

But ever since that kiss in their lair and then later his outburst in the Coon headquarter… it appears that there’s a lot more that Butters still doesn’t know about the New Kid. 

 

Some friend he turned out to be… 

 

“Hey, New kid?” Butters began and when the other boy tilts his head in question, Butters tentatively continue, “Is it alright if we talk about… what happen when I showed you my mecha and that fight at Coon’s lair?” He glances to the side when the New Kid exhale deeply but otherwise, slowly nodded. It’s going to be tough when his best friend isn’t comfortable with talking but Butters is confident that they’ll be able to understand one another. 

 

“I-I’ve never seen you lashed out before, buddy… why did you do it? What made you so angry at Coon Friends?” Butters paused, trying to guess the reasons. “...Is it because they destroy our lair?”

 

“....”

 

“What do you mean, ‘partly’?” 

 

The New Kid takes out his phone and scooted closer to Butters. He logs into his Coonstagram account and gave the phone to Butters. When Butters saw the pictures posted by his followers, his mouth shaped into a small ‘o’. He was taken away by the superheroes so quickly that he couldn’t check on his General or his minions after he heard the explosion. He never would’ve expected the guys would’ve taken their game too far. It made him so sad to see Dougie posted a selfie of him going to bed cover in bruises. Looks like all of their hard work crumbles in just one night...

 

“....”

 

“I’m glad that the minions got out alright. Thanks for helping them, buddy.” Butters smile sadly and handed the phone back to him. With a sigh he said, “I didn’t expect that searching for a cat meant serious business for Coon Friends.” Butters wanted his harmonica; he always plays it whenever he’s sad or grounded in his room. 

 

“.....?”

 

“That’s the weirdest thing, New Kid! Our mysterious benefactor actually stored cats and meth heads in one of the warehouse. None of us knew about it because he explicitly requested that no one disturbed the building.” Butters answered, just as perplex as his best friend. Then, the New Kid did something totally unexpected. 

 

The sable haired boy grabs the pillow on the bed and pressed it to his face. A muffled shriek echoed throughout the room for a split second before the boy smoothed the wrinkles on the pillow neatly and put it away. All the while his face is impassive and betrays nothing. 

 

“Uh… you alright there, buddy?” Butters asks carefully. Apparently, tonight is a series of all kinds of unexpectations! 

 

The New Kid wave his hand in a ‘don’t-worry-about-it’ manner though the frustrated spark in his eyes made Butters thought otherwise. The New Kid then check the time on his phone and jump out of the bed. 

 

“....”

 

“Oh, sure thing buddy!” Butters agree. They should really be getting into bed since it’s so late and they’re both tired. “I’ll just change into these real quick. Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes.” 

 

The New Kid gives a thumb’s up as he took some bedding in the closet for Butters. Butters hurried to change his clothes in the bathroom and when he entered the room, various pillows and blankets had been set out for him on the floor and the New Kid had changed into a set of pajamas as well. It looks cozy. The boys put themselves to bed and settled in. It’s finally quiet down outside. 

 

Butters let out a long, tired yawn. “Hey, buddy?”

 

“....?”

 

“Thanks for saving me from the superheroes tonight.” Butters said just before sleep claims him. Never did he realized that his best friend purposely didn’t explain himself regarding the kiss in the warehouse. 

 

“...Anything for you…”

 

* * *

 

Having an impromptu sleepover with your crush is a lot more fun than he had ever thought!

 

Sure the ordeal that leads to said sleepover might be unconventional but now, he could monopolize Butters for an entire weekend! 

 

He still couldn’t believe how  _ angry _ he felt when Dougie told him that Cartman had beat up Butters and dragged him to his basement. Although he was furious at the time, he was still able to control his emotion  _ somewhat _ as he attacked the superheroes; channeling his intense emotion into his flames, but what set  _ everything  _ to a blazing hellfire was when he saw how Cartman and the rest treated Butters. Locked in a fucking dog cage with a sizeable bruise on his face. 

 

After that, there’s a haze of flame and smoke shrouding his mind. He threw himself into battle with a single thought in mind;

 

_ ‘They hurt Butters. THEY FUCKING HURT HIM!’ _

 

Even when the Professor’s ordered him to cease attacking it didn’t manage to pierce through his rage. It was only when the superheroes ganged up on him that he realized that he wouldn’t last long against all of them. He might have a good degree of control over his blaster abilities but his time manipulation power is still unreliable in a quick pace combat and he would’ve preferred for it to remain as a hidden ace until he has mastered over it. It was that thought that shook off his anger and made him quickly rescue Butters and ran out of the house. 

 

Now that Butters’ injuries are nicely healing up and both of them had a good sleep and breakfast, it’s time for him to consider the consequences of his actions last night. Currently, Butters and he are playing video games in his room; the blond boy having fun beside him but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to share Butters’ enthusiasm. 

 

So, yeah. Coon and Friends now know that he’s a supervillain working for Professor Chaos. They probably thought that they’ve dealt with Butters and his armies before he showed up and thrashed their lair and kicked their asses (he wasn’t so arrogant to assume that he could easily beat them again after they had recuperated. They  _ did  _ just beat Butters before he arrived at the basement after all). They also now aware that he’s a blaster class and is capable of physical combat too. The New Kid wonders how Cartman and the gang would approach him and Butters outside of their costumes or would their silent agreement remain? To not cause trouble to those who took off their masks. It was hard to tell. 

 

Apart from that, the Coon and Friends aren’t going to be the only superheroes on their asses. The news of his reveal as a supervillain will definitely reach the Freedom Pals soon and he can’t predict what their reaction would be. Would they side with Cartman’s group or would they try to come at him and Butters on their own? Either way, it’s going to be difficult without the help of their armies but he loathes to called on the help of the Chaos Kids after he saw how banged up most of them were thanks to Coon and Friends. 

 

They were just children! 

 

The Professor and Consort could only rely on themselves from now on. Which means, he needs to get stronger even more than his current state and as soon as possible. Snatching the superheroes’ character sheets is going to be a lot harder from now on but that’s the only thing he could come up in order to have a fair chance against the superheroes again. That and the element of surprise. And the superheroes are just one of the many problems on his plate right now. 

 

Butter’s mysterious benefactor needed to be dealt with too. 

 

The New Kid couldn’t believe that he had  _ forgotten _ about the benefactor and his request of holding a warehouse for himself. When Butters had told him last night that the reason why Coon and Friends raided the U-Store-It is because of Scrambles, he felt like facepalming so  _ badly. _ He should have pressed Butters about their benefactor when he first called him to informed of the man. He should have freakin’ check  _ all _ of the warehouses when he visited their lair yesterday. The man had seriously slipped from his mind as he was busy with keeping surveillance on the superheroes and trying to figure out their weaknesses!      

 

So he settled on screaming his frustration and disbelief into a pillow instead. 

 

He wonders if whoever paid Butters to keep intruders away from the U-Store-it ties with this enigmatic crime boss that’s trying to control the town. Ever since the incident at the storage facilities last night, the crime rate in South Park had spiked almost immediately. His followers had reported that cops are now arresting black people over petty claims on the street. That’s so stupid; shouldn’t they be focusing on tracking whoever is tying the crime families in South Park instead? Adults are so  _ useless. _

 

Case in point, his parents. 

 

“Uh, do your parents always shout at themselves, buddy?” Butters asks. He had paused the game when his parents’ arguments suddenly got a whole louder. They both could hear it in the bedroom.

 

The New Kid nodded. 

 

“Doesn’t that, well… made things awkward between you guys?” 

 

“....”

 

“Oh, I see.” Butters didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t realize just how bad his best friend’s home is. Maybe that’s why he so good at hiding his emotions; maybe it’s how he copes with things. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m always here for you, OK?” The blond boy offered with a hand on the New Kid’s shoulder. 

 

The New Kid smile in appreciation and they resume the game with the volume increased to drowned out the argument downstairs. 

 

Throughout the day, he and Butters stayed in his house to avoid any superheroes. After their gaming session, they build impressive fortresses with a bunch of LEGOs and Butters even taught him how to draw after their fortresses crumbled down when the New Kid accidentally kick it while going to the bathroom. He managed to draw a decent picture of Dougie in his General Disarray getup while Butters drew him as the Consort. He was genuinely touched at how good Butters had drawn him compare to his cartoonish picture. Butters giggle when he saw him frowning hard at his own creation and told him that he just needed to practice a little more and that he still should give his drawing to Dougie as a pick-me-up gift. 

 

The New Kid agreed before he shyly asks if he could keep Butters’ drawing. Butters happily gave him his drawing since it made him smile. 

 

When the New Kid heard his parents leaving the house, he brought Butters down to the basement. 

 

“Cool place, New Kid,” Butters said as he looks around. The basement might be bare but at least it’s spacious and neat. He then turns to his friend. “So why’d you bring me here?”

 

Butters watch as a ring of fire ignites around the area where the New Kid stood and when the flames burst upwards, the New Kid transform into the Consort. He folded his arms across his chest and began explaining his concerns regarding the superheroes to Butters. 

 

“....”

 

“Geez, New Kid, you’re right; we’re kinda are in trouble with the superheroes at the moment. You really think if we both train together, we might be enough to fight them off?” Butters wondered. Although his abilities are somewhat similar to his best friend, a blaster-summoner class, Butters offensive skills aren’t as powerful at the Consort. 

 

“....”

 

It’s nice that the New Kid truly believe that if they work together, they could overpower the superheroes and that he would finally be strong enough to take on the superheroes all by himself until the Consort arrive to help him out. That actually made him feel all the more confident in himself. 

 

“Alright, buddy! Let me change into my alter-ego and we can get started. Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun! Those superheroes thought that they could defeat Professor Chaos that easily when they destroyed his lair and army!? Not as long as his Consort remains by his side!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some alone time with just Butters and the New Kid. Things are gonna get weird once Monday comes for these two but as long as the New Kid stick by Butters like a glue, he's pretty confident. And besides... the weekend hasn't ended yet! Who knows what Chaos might bring them...
> 
> Anyway, that's all from me! I'll see you guys next week! Have good weekdays and weekends!


	8. A New Plan And A New Side Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of a new superhero, the Consort straightens up his priorities and gain a side quest from a distraught father. Things are going to get a lot... chaotic very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! New Monday, new chapter! I don't really have a lot to say today except to give a big shoutout to thatfurryinthefandom from Tumblr for drawing the Consort in all his glory+that one screaming in the pillow scene XD it's an amazing work of an art so please go check them out! (I swear, I really need to learn how to make a hyperlink in this site so it's easier for you guys =.=') 
> 
> Anyway, that's all I'd like to say. As usually, this fic is not Beta Read so... you know the drill! XD

The weekend passed by way too quickly for his liking. 

 

He had a lot of fun having the sleepover with Butters, even though it was sudden; they played and trained together throughout the day that it felt like a dream to him. Spending so much time with his crush/best friend without having to worry about anyone or anything. He felt like he was in _heaven_ with Butters as the angel created just for him alone. Yes, it's already established that he's so far gone for the blond boy now. _Don't shame him._

 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. 

 

It’s one on a Sunday afternoon and they just had lunch when Butters decided that it’s time for him to return home, lest his parents would be upset with him. Sure, his parents did inform the Stotch’s that their children would be having a sleepover and they also ‘apologized’ that they didn’t had the chance to notify Butters’ parents before but it’s best if the boy returned home as soon as possible regardless. 

 

The New Kid was disgruntled but relent on Butters’ decision. He didn’t want his best friend to be in trouble after all. And so he walked Butters home to ensure that no superheroes would jump on him; even though he didn’t explain his reasons, Butters knew why the quiet boy insists that he tag along even though his house isn’t that far down the street. He squeezes the New Kid’s hand in thanks before they left the house. Unaware of the butterflies bursting in the other boy’s stomach. 

 

He manages to send Butters home without any scuffle; in fact, neither of them spotted any of their friends loitering about which it’s a little unsettling. He attempts to distract Butters from the lack of superheroes on the street by pointing at random things. It had Butters chatted animatedly until they were standing in front of the Stotch’s door. 

 

“Thanks for walking me home, buddy,” Butters said brightly before his eyebrows furrow in subtle unease. “You sure you’ll be alright going back by your lonesome?” 

 

“....”

 

“If you say so, I guess. See you tomorrow at school then!” With a quick hug that had the New Kid frozen stiff, Butters disappear into his house. Leaving him outside, as a statue, recalling the warmth of Butters’ hug. 

 

Finally, after some difficulties, he willed himself to move his legs and began his walk back home. 

 

As he walks with a spring in his step, he suddenly caught the sound of commotion coming near the bus stop. Curious, he heads towards the voices and saw a group of sixth graders harassing his classmate. Although the name escapes him, he remembers that this was the boy that he was paired with by the teacher in Science class. A shy yet friendly kid who might not be as smart as Kyle but at least he made a decent partner for their shared homework.

 

If he could recall it correctly, the both of them scored an A- for that class too. 

 

“C’mon brat, don’t you want to know what’s in this packet? Go on and sniff it out!” The leader of the bullies shoved a translucent packet containing a yellow powder towards the frightened boy’s face. He squeaks when another bully impatiently push rather forcefully when the kid made no move to even touch the thing. 

 

Since he had already revealed himself as the Consort, there’s no point in maintaining any form of secrecy. He’s aware that the superheroes would be coming after him and Butters but that doesn’t mean he’ll make it easy for both factions.

 

And besides, he owes it to his classmate. 

 

He transforms into the Consort with a burst of flame like a phoenix revived and paused time by breaking one of the wristwatches kept in his pouch. He concentrates and commanded that the world to freeze in motion for at least five minutes. When everything is painted in grey and soundless, he grabs the bullied boy’s hand and instantly, his time manipulation ability did not affect his classmate. 

 

“Wha-what? What’s going on?” The boy babbled in confusion when he noticed that everything around him is silent and grey. He absentmindedly tried to tug his hand free but when the Consort gently squeezes his hold on the hand, only then he turns to stare at the sable haired boy with wide eyes. “You’re the New Kid, right? Did you do all this?” 

 

The Consort nodded in affirmation. 

 

“Whoa…” His classmate stated in awe. “Are you one of the superheroes?” 

 

The Consort didn’t immediately reply. Instead, he lights the sixth graders’ pants on fire and when he turned to stare at his classmate, he slowly shook his head. He thought that the other boy would flinch in fear; however, he coldly nodded to him before throwing a scowl at the group of bullies as if he approves of the Consort’s action. “You might not be a superhero but thank you for saving me from them.” 

 

“.....” 

 

The Consort asks where the boy’s house at so the sixth graders won’t chase after him once their five minutes is up. His classmate pointed at a direction and he sends him to his house, making sure their hands are not separated. When the time finally started moving again, they heard the bullies shouted in pain far behind them. Once his classmate has been dropped off, the Consort contemplated his actions from here on out. 

 

Perhaps that it might be best to continue on hunting for the superheroes’ character sheets so that he and Butters will have a good chance of defeating them. Though he needs to be even more cautious now as his identity as a supervillain has been blown. The plan just got a whole lot more complicated but still feasible nonetheless. 

 

He patted his pouch for the notebook where he listed down the names of the superheroes from the strongest to the weakest but when he didn’t feel the slim, rectangle shape of the notebook, the Consort began to feel unease. He checks inside only to find some wristwatches, a piece of candy and a pen. 

 

Did he drop the notebook, the Consort wondered. Everything had happened so fast when he saw the explosion at the U-Store-It so the notebook must have fallen off somewhere in town while he was running towards Professor Chaos’ lair. He then blinks in realization; which means his notebook is somewhere in town. He needed to find before the superheroes realize who does the notebook belong to. He tries to remember what else the notebook might contain apart from the list of superheroes as he runs into town. There shouldn’t be anything important written in the notebook as it’s been unused for a long time, gathering dust. His own character sheet is safely hidden away so that’s one less thing to worry about. Hopefully, he’ll be able to find the notebook soon before anyone else does. 

 

When he arrived at the main street, he had to meander through the crowd in order to retrace his steps on that particular night. He had some trouble remembering the places that he had checked during his hunt for the superheroes but he knew that he did a thorough look out on every street before the explosion. So he combed the main street in search of his notebook before ducking into the alley between the post office and the D-Mobile shop to get to the second street. 

 

“Hold!” 

 

He stops and jerks his head up, the noise was coming from above him. There was a figure standing near the edge of the roof that he couldn’t see clearly due to the light of the sun. He took a step back when the figure jumps and landed in front of him. It was only then could recognize who was it that called his attention. 

 

It’s Wendy. 

 

He tilts his head to a side in mild interest as his eyes made quick work of studying the girl. She was in a pink and purple colour costume with a mask over her intelligent eyes. There were a lot of gadgets on her person and he’s willing to take a leap that they had something to do with her superhero persona. So this is the female superhero that his followers on Facebook had mentioned seeing around town several times now. 

 

Funny, he wasn’t aware that the guys allowed a girl to play with them. 

 

“Hello, New Kid. I didn’t expect you to be walking around town after what you did on Friday night. I would accuse you of being dumb but we both know you’re anything but.” Wendy said in lieu of a greeting. Her stance is somewhat friendly yet guarded at the same time. It gives him the impression that Wendy didn’t seek him out looking for a fight. She must’ve wanted to talk then. 

 

Wendy’s blue eyes measured him carefully. “I never would’ve expected that you, of all people, would become a supervillain, New Kid. You made an enemy of a team of superheroes after what you did on Friday night.” 

 

The Consort narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms. How did Wendy know about it? Cartman would never admit to the world that he got his ass defeated by anyone nor would he let anybody found out about it. Did one of the Coon and Friends accidentally let it slip somehow? 

 

“Nothing to say about it? No excuses, nothing?” Wendy cocked an eyebrow in question when he remains quiet. She sighs when she receive not even a shrug and continue, “Look, New Kid. I’m sure you’re aware that crimes have been rising all over town but now both superhero factions aren’t sure how to deal with it with you in the picture. So I got to know, are you helping the crime families?” 

 

“....”

 

“You’re not?” Wendy repeated, slightly taken aback by his reply. “Then why did you become a supervillain in the first place?” 

 

He glares at the girl. It’s none of her business to know about his origin story. 

 

Wendy notices that she had stepped on a sensitive topic and raise her palms out in surrender. “Ok, Ok, you can keep your background story to yourself. But if you’re not siding with the syndicate groups then you’re a separate threat to the superheroes. The Freedom Pals knows that you single-handedly defeated Coon and Friends but they have no idea if you’re working alone or have your own group of supervillains.” 

 

So the other superheroes don’t know the full detail of what happened that night at Cartman’s basement. They probably have no clue of his title or allegiance which makes him truly wonders how Wendy, of all people, know about the fight? How she obtained that information alludes him but since Stan is not a member of the Coon and Friends, she must’ve passed along the information to him and the superhero informed the Freedom Pals. 

 

So why is Wendy divulging the Freedom Pals’ lack of knowledge to him? Is it to squeeze information from him discreetly? 

 

Whatever the girl’s reasons are, he needed to learn just how much Wendy know about the situation at hand. So he showed her his alliance to Butters as a peace offering. 

 

“So you’re working for Professor Chaos… again, totally not expecting that.” Wendy murmurs when she saw the tinfoil wrapped ring around his finger. “So what are you planning now, New Kid? If you’re with Butters and not helping the crime families, what are your intentions towards this town?” Wendy implored. 

 

He places his left hand on his hip and lightly tapped a sharp gloved finger to his chin in deep musing. While he still intends on stealing the superheroes’ character sheets in order to keep himself and Butters’ safe from both factions, he never actually planned to actively seek them out for a fight. Rather… 

 

...Now that he thinks about the incident at the U-Store-It and Butters capture by Coon and Friends, he wants  _ retribution. _ He wants  _ justice _ for Butters. He wants to find whoever paid Butters in the first place to keep the warehouses away from people; creating all these messes to begin with. _Yes_ … he wants to find this mysterious benefactor so that he could teach him not to make a pawn out of his best friend. 

 

And so he told his newly found objective to Wendy. 

 

“Maybe I could help you with that.” Wendy finally said after some thinking. “If you’re not targeting the superheroes then I can tell you what I know. There’s a crime boss that has been calling the shot in this town and now that person is trying to be mayor. He could be this mysterious benefactor that you’re looking for.” 

 

He hums as he tried to connect Wendy’s information with what he knows. He’s aware of the kingpin controlling the crimes in South Park but now he has a good reason to went after this individual if he really is Butter’s benefactor. But where to start looking? First thing first though, he needed to tell Butters about this news and find his notebook as soon as possible. 

 

His attention shifts back to Wendy as she fiddle with two phones in her hand and explains that she’ll be looking out for the crime boss through various sites and social medias. 

 

“If you need information, you can always rely on Call Girl, alright New Kid?” The female superhero declares with a kind of confidence that only Wendy could muster. 

 

“....” 

 

“Consort, huh? Interesting name, New Kid. Very interesting…” With one last look at the stoic boy, Call Girl jump to grab the ladder and traverse back to the rooftop before disappearing from his view.   

 

With Wendy departure, he left the alley and scrutinize every corner, benches, empty spaces between shops and even asking several Raisin girls for his notebook. He was growing frustrated by the second the longer the notebook remains nowhere in sight. He was so sure that the item would at least be somewhere around this street. 

 

As he passed by Crunchy’s Micro Brew, he saw Mr.Tucker sitting at one of the outside tables with a beer in hand. When the man notices him, he waves his hand and beckons him closer. He hoists himself up and sat on the gray layered bricks that framed the left side of the microbrewery. 

 

“You’re one of Craig’s little friends, right?” Mr.Tucker questions. 

 

He just stares at the man, deadpan. 

 

“Great!” His eyes shine with hope and began to unload his troubled mind. What is it about him that attracts people who have no problem spilling out their woes? Is it because he’s in a video game? “Listen, as a father, there’s something I have to ask of you, New Kid. Could you spare me a moment of your time?” 

 

He sighs but nodded nonetheless. 

 

“Well you see, it seems that Craig and Tweek are having relationship problems at the moment and well, it concerns me and the whole town you know?” Mr. Tucker said. He takes a swing of his drink before adding, “I’ve already talked it over with Richard - he’s Tweek’s dad in case you didn’t know - and we both think that it’ll be super of you if you could help the boys patch their relationship. I’ll make sure to reward you if you do so.” The man promises. 

 

The Consort thought it over for a while. Everyone in South Park knows that Mr.Tucker is an avid yaoi art collector and maybe… just maybe - 

 

“....”

 

“Are you serious? Do you know what you’re actually requesting?” Mr.Tucker pressed with a gawk when he declared his reward for helping out Craig and Tweek. His eyes went shifty, glancing left and right before leaning closer to him and whisper, “What you’re asking for is something even rarer than  _ rare _ . It’s the ultimate cherry on the yaoi sundae. I-I can’t possibly give it to you when it’s the cocaine of every yaoi collector in South Park!” 

 

The Consort, however, will not be moved. He’ll only take on this side mission if Mr.Tucker can secure the goods for him or not no dice. 

 

Craig’s dad gritted his teeth in anxiousness but ultimately waver at his demand. 

 

“Alright, fine. You drive a hard bargain but you got yourself a deal. I’ll track down your reward as soon as I get home. In the meantime, try to think of something to make Craig and Tweek at least talk to one another.” Mr. Tucker advises. 

 

The Consort lazily salutes in affirmation before leaving the microbrewery and Mr.Tucker to continue searching for his missing notebook. 

 

He spends at least two and a half hours turning every rock and diving into various unknown bushes until he decides to call it a day and have his followers to search for him instead. As he sullenly wander around town, minding any superheroes that might be hiding just around the corner, he thought about the offer made by Mr.Tucker. How is he supposed to help Craig and Tweek reconcile when both superheroes are on a different team? Not to mention that everyone basically knows that Craig is hopeless when it comes to communication and Tweek can be stubborn as hell. By all logic, the both of them shouldn’t be able to hold a relationship since they are so different from one another and yet they’re the most stable and healthy couple in South Park. He will never admit to a single soul that whenever he saw Craig and Tweek either holding hands or talking softly to one another, it made his heart bubble with jealousy and longing. 

 

Well, that is before they had their little spat. Honestly, he doesn’t even know why they argue in the first place but it does work in his favour during his fight with Coon and Friends. 

 

When he stops outside of Tweek Bros Coffee and stare at the shop, a light bulb flashes over his head; an idea suddenly just hatches. With a determined mind, he transforms back into his civilian clothing before entering the shop. Tweek’s dad greeted him as he approached the counter. 

 

Looks like getting Craig and Tweek together shouldn’t be a problem when a simple solution could work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end for this chapter! I know that nothing much happens in the story as of currently but I promise you, we'll be getting to the good stuff soon so please be patient! 
> 
> On another unrelated note, I've decided to fix the New Kid's character sheet as I just made his Ultimate attack and I'm planning to rewrite his abilities a bit. Nothing major but just wanna let you guys know. The edited character sheet for the New Kid will be posted in my Tumblr sometime this week for those who are curious~ 
> 
> That's it from me. Hope you guys are having a good day!


	9. Let’s Fighting Love… And Chaos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Consort's began tying his strings onto two superheroes. This can go either really good or really bad... we'll see what happens when one asks Chaos to play marriage counselor. 
> 
> (Oh c'mon, those two are practically married in his opinion!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! I hope you all had a good weekend and gotten as much as rest as you need. Mondays' are always the worst... anyway, before I start this chapter, I just want to give a shoutout to one lovely Missing Identity Artist (missingidentity-artist.tumblr) from Tumblr for drawing a bunch of New Kids including our very own Consort! She drew our New Kid in his Consort getup and can I just say that he looks pretty badass with flames in his hands? And the colours? So striking yet soft at the same time! Please, please go check her Tumblr out and as for the fanart, I've already reblogged it on my own Tumblr. But feel free to send the artist some love!! I'm sure she'll appreciate it :D
> 
> Also, shoutout to divergent-vanguard from Tumblr in helping me brainstorm the couple counseling scenes; mainly how it begins. THANKS SO MUCH, MAN!
> 
> That's all I have to say for now, please enjoy this Creek filled chapter~
> 
> As per usual, we're going in blind with no Beta Reader for this fic. So you know the drill...

Super Craig is super  _ bored. _

 

Yawning, he apathetically tuned out Coon’s angry rambling as he tried to put together their franchise plan while the rest of the superheroes sat around a round table that was much smaller than the previous, rectangle one. Fastpass, Mosquito, Captain Diabetes and the Human Kite look tired and slightly bruised from the unexpected assault by the New Kid but otherwise, they all appear and behave as normal. The Coon had ordered a meet up after they all have rested properly but their wounded pride (especially Cartman’s) are far from appeased. The superheroes took almost half a day to clean up the nearly burned down basement and replaced the destroyed furniture with whatever they could find. Luckily, most of the Coon’s merchandise and stuff were not too badly charred. 

 

The worst of all damage was their franchise board. 

 

“Stupid Butters... Stupid Douchebag…” The Coon muttered as he grips a pencil tightly and sketched out their franchise plan onto a piece of paper. Super Craig could tell that the superhero was having a hard time remembering what movie came after what with the way how he keeps writing and then erasing what he had written soon after. 

 

Super Craig sigh and start checking his Coonstagram just to do something about his boredom, wondering what’s Wonder Tweek up to when Mosquito began the conversation before he could scoff the thought away. “Shit, man. My wings were nearly burned thanks to Douchebag.” He complained as he fixes the lower left part of his wings unhappily. He had two rolls of cellophane tape in front of him. The boy despondently tears of a tape to patch up his crooked wings. Super Craig, Human Kite, and the Coon are the only ones that weren’t too badly injured thanks to the New Kid. Heck, Super Craig only receives a mild discomfort at his back when the New Kid kept trying to knock him down. The fire bastard was strong but not strong enough to defeat this superhero! 

 

“The New Kid really did a lot of damage to our lair.” Captain Diabetes commented unnecessarily as he surveys the black spots on the walls and ceiling. White strip of bandages peeked out from his costume as the New Kid had hurt him the most when he elbow-punched the superhero at his stomach. “Gosh, I never knew that the New Kid could be so emotional even when he doesn’t say anything.” 

 

“Yeah… He w-was really pis-pisse-pi- _ pissed off  _ at us.” Fastpass agreed with a thoughtful expression as if he was trying to figure just why was the New Kid so upset that night. 

 

“Maybe it’s because we destroyed his lair and took his teammate?” Mosquito suggests once he’s finally satisfied with his repair. He leans forwards in all seriousness which is an odd look on Clyde. “Which is bad because according to the laws of every superhero movies ever existed, the New Kid would want revenge. That’s what supervillains usually do when the good guys annihilate their base.” 

 

“Fuck that, Mosquito. Douchebag is our fucking enemy now.” The Coon interjects as he continues to scribble messily onto his paper, gradually gaining frustration. After the superheroes had split and became the Freedom Pals, Coon and Friends had worked hard on fixing their franchise plan until everyone that remain in the group was satisfied. Now that the New Kid had burned it to a crisp, it was irritatingly difficult to recreate the flow of their movies. “The next time any of you guys sees Douchebag on the streets, I want you to teach him a lesson for ruining our fucking franchise board!” The superhero snarl. The other superheroes ponder over his ordered; Fastpass hummed thoughtfully, Super Craig yawn again and continue to browse Facebook with little enthusiasm, Mosquito began to sweat nervously, Captain Diabetes had an uncertain expression on his face while the Human Kite just stares at the Coon in disbelief. 

 

“The New kid is now a problem, sure,” Human Kite decided after some consideration. It hurts him to agree with the Coon but he could squash his displeasure down this time. “But shouldn’t we be focusing on finding Scrambles? The longer we wait, the higher the chances that the Freedom Pals found the cat first and get the $100 reward.” He rationalized. 

 

Several murmurs of words encircle the table. Most of the superheroes supported the Human Kite’s suggestion; they  _ do _ need the money in order to launch their movies after all. However, the Coon slam a fist onto the table once to silence the chatters. He turns to the redhead superhero with a fierce glare. “Scrambles is definitely important but it’ll be suicidal for us not to take Douchebag as a serious threat. Did you forget that he was  _ King  _ Douchebag, Human Kite? Hmmm? He’s going to jeopardize our entire plans if we don’t put a stop to it!” He then pointed the blunt end of his pencil and made jabbing motion at the superhero. “And I thought you were  _ smart, _ Human Kite,” 

 

The alien superhero bristle at the Coon’s sneering tone. Before he could argue back, Captain Diabetes quickly step in. “So how should we deal with the New Kid? Are we really going to ambush him when he’s in costume?” 

 

Mosquito’s eyes widen and he immediately shakes his head. “Dude, I know it’s tough to admit but the New Kid really  _ did _ beat our asses on Friday; and he was just one person! I don’t even want to think how fighting him one-on-one is going to be like!”

 

“I think it’s going to be different.” Fastpass said. When all heads turn to him in question, the lightning fast superhero continues, “We had a busy night, r-remember guys? We fought Professor Chaos and his General and Army before the New Kid broke into our lair. Plus, he had the element of sur-su-surp-surpris-surprise!” He reminds them all. 

 

Captain Diabetes wasn’t so convinced. “Are preparations really going to be enough though?” He asks, a lone finger tapping on the table as he recalled their fight against the unexpected supervillain debut. “Can we really defeat him in a fair fight?” 

 

Super Craig decided to throw in his two cents because he’s generous like that. After all, he was the only superhero that went toe-to-toe against the supervillain. His eyes never wavered from his phone when he startles the superheroes, “New Kid is tough. Like, not as tough as me but he knows his stuff. He’s a Blaster class type and with the way he controls fire? Yeah, it’s mastered.” He said with a voice as nasal as ever.

 

“But he’s not just a Blaster class, right? He could fight as good as you.” Mosquito pointed out. “So he must be a Brutalist too!”

 

Super Craig rolled his eyes. “Dude, seriously? He’s not a Brutalist; I would know, alright? Whenever he kicked or touch me it burns a little. The New Kid doesn’t have super strength but he could fight like he has it.” The chullo wearing boy explained. He let the information sink into his teammates. Among all of them, he was the one that fought the supervillain the longest and it did give him some insight into the New Kid’s abilities. Normally it’s a pain to put in effort into his battles because let’s face it, he’s the Tanker of the group. Which means that he’s the strongest superhero in the basement even though his attacks are limited and not as flashy as some of his friends. 

 

He would’ve been  _ invincible _ if Tweek was at his side since they  _ were _ supposed to be a duo… 

 

“So the New Kid uses fire and can fight in close combat? Fuck!” Mosquito cursed. He and the rest of the superhero mull over on how to deal with the supervillain before he could completely destroy their franchise plan in revenge. “How are we gonna beat the New Kid now?”

 

Surprisingly, the Coon chuckle. “Fellow superheroes, our plan against Douchebag is actually quite simple.” 

 

Unsurprisingly, the Human Kite raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Oh yeah, Fatass? What do you plan on doing? Sitting on the New Kid until he surrenders?” Captain Diabetes sigh while Mosquito snickers at the insult. Super Craig continues to ignore the stupidity in the room while Fastpass pat the Human Kite on his back in an attempt to stop and remind him that he and Cartman are not the only ones in the basement. 

 

Instead of rising to the bait, the Coon merely shoves his chair back, hop down and said, “Such a simple minded creature you are, Human Kite. Like a tiny firefly that thinks its’ a star in the night. It’s adorable, really” The Coon coo in a slightly British accent that had the Human Kite gritted his teeth angrily. 

 

“I’m going to fry you with my laser if you don’t stop insulting me, Cartman!” 

 

The Coon blithely dances away from the angry superhero and went towards the monitor to grab something. “Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I found something that may be our key in defeating the new supervillain.” He then turns around and presents a black notebook to his faction. He returned to his seat yet the notebook remains in his hold. “This, my friends, was left by dear Douchebag while he fled with Butters on Friday night.” 

 

“Oh, sweet! Maybe the New Kid’s character sheet is in there!” Mosquito reply, with his eyes shining excitedly. Every character sheet holds a superhero or supervillain weakness so the New Kid’s vulnerability would be a show for all. Talk about luck!

 

“We can only hope, Mosquito. Super Craig! We need you to analyze any information you can find in this notebook.” The Coon instructed. “From there, we’re going to kick Douchebag’s ass so badly that he’ll be running home crying to his Mummy.” 

 

“Fine…” Super Craig drawl and got up from his chair. He snatched the notebook from the superhero and went to the back of the basement where the Clue-Analyzer (which it’s really just a toy microscope) is at. Fortunately, the item was one of the few things that weren't damaged during the attack. The other superheroes crowd around him as he carefully examines the informations written in the notebook. 

 

“How’s it looking, Super Craig?” The Human Kite inquires curiously. He was standing far behind the group with the Coon beside him. He absentmindedly handed the yellow fidget spinner on the table behind him to the half-raccoon superhero when he requested it to increase his stats. “Is the New Kid’s character sheet in there?”

 

Super Craig flips a few pages, reading its’ content before answering. “There’s nothing much in here. Just some doodles, last year notes from school, some list of stuff like fabrics, water bottles, glues, duct tapes and... the fuck? Tortillas?” Super Craig paused and squint his eyes, re-reading the words again. Yup, tortillas are definitely written in there between duct tapes and razor wire. At that moment, the superhero decided that he actually didn’t want to know why the New Kid is purchasing a 100 amount of tortillas alongside 32 bottles of glue. 

 

“C’mon, man. There got to be something that we can use against the New Kid!” Mosquito pressed urgently. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m looking.” Super Craig casually flips the superhero off before continuing to flip a few more pages before he immediately stops. He froze when he saw the list; astonish, confuse and most importantly, worry began to creep into his very being. His eyes were almost glued to one particular name from the list. 

 

His sudden silence didn’t go by unnoticed by his teammates. 

 

“What did you find, Super Craig?” Captain Diabetes is almost too afraid to ask. He had never seen the aloof superhero stood stiff as a statue before. 

 

“It’s a list of superheroes.” Super Craig finally reply. He got off from the stool and show the list of the superheroes to the other boys. Everyone crowded a little closer towards him and the notebook. The list garnered various reactions from the superheroes once they read it. 

 

  * ****Wonder Tweek****


  * **The Coon**


  * **Super Craig**


  * **Professor Timothy**


  * **Toolshed**


  * **Mysterion**


  * **Captain Diabetes**


  * **Tupperware**


  * **Human Kite**


  * **(unknown girl superhero)**


  * **Fastpass**


  * **Mosquito**



 

“Hey, why am I the last!?” Mosquito demanded with a slight pout. Completely missing the gravity of the situation that they are in now. 

 

“Wonder what kind of list is this?” Human Kite murmur with his arms crossed. The list had all the names of the superheroes in South Park - he suspects that the ‘girl superhero’ that was in the list is Call Girl - but the order of the names doesn’t make sense to the redhead. The Coon, who was still beside him, scoffed and rolled his eyes at the question. 

 

“Duh, what else could it be, Human Kite? It’s obviously a list of superheroes that Douchebag thinks are cool and strong. I am pretty awesome you know and even Douchebag, who’s our  enemy, realized it.” The Coon said smugly. He wouldn’t admit even at gunpoint that he too have no idea what the list suppose to mean but it gives him a hefty satisfaction to see the name of his rival so low on the list. He would prefer if the Human Kite would be below Toolshed’s annoying, liberal bitch of a girlfriend but he takes what he can get. 

 

“T-Then why’s Wonder Tweek on t-top of the list?” Fastpass argued. 

 

Like an unspoken agreement, they all turn to Super Craig waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, said superhero had his attention and eyes firmly lock on the list. Especially the name of his ex-boyfriend on the highest list of a supervillain. He shoved the concern brewing in him underneath a thick layer of annoyance. “How should I fucking know? The New Kid is weird enough as King Douchebag. Who knows what’s his gameplay now as Professor Chaos’ minion.” He snapped. 

 

“He’s not just a minion.” Human Kite suddenly interjects. He flung his arms up in disbelief when he was met with questioning stares. Even Super Craig had an eyebrow up at him (Though to be honest, he's just doing it to rile Kyle up; he's just too damn easy). “Are you guys fucking serious? Didn’t you guys remember what Butters called him!?” The redhead superhero demanded. 

 

“Dude, it’s  _ Butters. _ ” The Coon reply which is an answer all on its own. 

 

Human Kite resists blasting the fat boy into tiny particles and instead facepalm in order to calm himself down before explaining. “The Professor called him Consort!” 

 

“So?” Captain Diabetes blinks, not seeing the point that the exasperated superhero trying to convey. 

 

“Ok, look; Consort means husband or wife except they’re royalty, alright?” Human Kite said, slowly trying to clarify his meaning to them. It really is tough being the smartest kid in your year.  “Why would the New Kid be calling himself that and why did Butters allow it? And that fight on Friday night? The New Kid might not say anything but he was obviously  _ angry. _ ” When none of them said anything, he continues to stress out, “Think about it guys! Why the fuck would the New Kid be calling himself Consort instead of a name that’s fire related?”

 

“The New Kid is weird, dude.” Mosquito answered as if it's self-explanatory. Which in a way, kind of is. 

 

The Human Kite gave up with a scream which quickly leads into a heated argument with the Coon when said superhero told him to, “For fuck’s sake, calm your Jew tits,  _ Kahl. _ ” The rest of the superhero easily dismiss the quarreling duo in favour of discussing amongst themselves regarding the nature of the list of superheroes’ name. 

 

For Super Craig however, no matter how hard he tries to act indifferent, he couldn’t shake off the uneasiness in his heart for Tweek. The Freedom Pals doesn’t know that the New Kid is now a supervillain; Toolshed wasn’t with them when they were attacked. None of the other superheroes knew just what he’s capable of; which means, Tweek is none the wiser of the threat that had been in their midst since the very start of their superhero career. 

 

...A threat that has his sight on Tweek among all of them. 

 

Well, Super Craig has no choice but to confront the New Kid now. 

 

* * *

 

His shift at the coffee shop starts in an hour. 

 

It was a relatively normal Sunday for one Tweek Tweak. He woke early this morning because he had a nightmare and by the time he woke up sweaty with his eyes blown wide with fear and his heart hammering so painfully in his chest, Tweek first instinct was to call Craig but as quick as that desire came, so was the memory that Craig didn’t love him enough to walk out with him when the Coon refused to budge when half of the superheroes requested their franchise plan to be redesign so that they all had a movie. After that, it just got a whole lot worse when both factions of superheroes declare Civil War and Tweek was forced to fight his ex-boyfriend. This entire game had turned into a mess and if anyone would care to ask for Tweek’s opinion, he would admit that he’s not having fun anymore. Not the expense of his relationship with Craig. 

 

But that still doesn’t change the fact that Craig is an inconsiderate jerk. 

 

It took Tweek a long while to decide that no, he’s not going to be playing superhero this weekend; he needed a break from their game and from Super Craig. He told Doctor Timothy of his decision rather nervously yet stubbornly after their meeting regarding Toolshed’s decision to lend a hand to the Coon and Friends as a one-time-favour for helping deal with his drunk dad several nights ago, ended. Toolshed made a quick, verbal report on what had happened at the U-Store-It while they were all in their base. They listen as the Gadgeteer superhero informed of their battle against Professor Chaos and his army but he soon later left when the Coon decided to bring the supervillain to their lair for interrogation. Since it was only a one time deal that the superhero would assist Coon and Friends, none of the Freedom Pals’ members held anything against Toolshed. In fact, Doctor Timothy even compliments the superhero for helping out the opposing faction even if they accidentally help his dad by knocking him out. 

 

Once everyone left for their own respective home, Wonder Tweek had informed their leader of his desire for a break from their game. With soft, pitying eyes, the Doctor easily agrees and advised him to rest well and that they would see each other in school on Monday. The Stormborn superhero thank him with a tiny grateful smile before hurrying home as well. Leaving the wheelchair bound superhero talking quietly with Tupperware and Mysterion. 

 

Ever since that Friday night, Tweek tried to distract himself from thinking about Craig by either helping out his parents at their coffees shop, playing with his toys and even baking some croissants. He initially was about to make a batch of cupcakes but then, as he laid out the ingredients on the kitchen’s counter, Tweek suddenly remember the memories of Craig and him baking various flavour of cupcakes. Memories that filled with nothing but love, laughter, a messy kitchen and colourful decorated cupcakes. 

 

Tweek didn’t have the heart in him to bake anything that day. 

 

On Saturday afternoon, he had received a notification from Mysterion in his phone but he dismissive and delete it since he doesn’t want to deal with any superhero related business during his break. Tweek spend his day until Sunday arrives all by lonesome and completely didn’t think about a certain blue chullo wearing boy. 

 

Nope!

 

On Sunday, Tweek’s shift at the coffee shop starts around 3 but he left the house at 2 so that he could help his parents clean the place up a little because he knows that his parents appreciate that. Throughout his walk from his house to the coffee shop, Tweek was plagued with the usual shenanigans; he got startled by a lot of things. A soccer ball that was suddenly kick towards him out of nowhere (luckily he duck with a scream when he saw it coming), he caught glimpse of a few of those evil gnomes stealing underwears scuttling behind every bushes that he passed by and cats hissed at him whenever he stares at them for too long, making Tweek even more paranoid. Craig would’ve wince and pleaded him to ease up on the death grip of his hand by now - 

 

Tweek shook his head to dispel the thought. He hurried towards the coffee shop before his already cluttered head would be overwhelmed with nothing but his ex-boyfriend. 

 

When he arrived at the coffee shop, he stops when he saw a familiar face walks out just in time. 

 

“N-New Kid?” 

 

Dressed up in a snug, light green turtleneck sweater with a black crop jacket and pants, the New Kid turn to face him. A black backpack slung over one shoulder and a half eaten coffee flavour muffin is in one hand; there were even bits of crumbs sticking onto the corner of his mouth. The New Kid nodded when Tweek approaches him. 

 

“.....?”

 

“I’m - _ ngh _ \- j-just  _ peachy _ .” Tweek grumbled in greeting. 

 

The New Kid cocked an eyebrow at Tweek’s snappish reply. The blond boy grimace at that. 

 

“Sorry, New Kid.” Tweek apologizes with a tired sigh, sagging shoulders and a slight twitch. “It’s been a tough w-week. Didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

 

The sable haired boy leans his head to the side in concern. 

 

“...?”

 

“It’s just - _ gah _ \- just Craig b-being dumb.” Tweek grumbled out. He tugs a patch of hair, feeling the stress already crawling back up but was mindful enough not to pull his hair out like before. “W-We’re playing superheroes but then s-something happen and Craig and I fought.” He explained a little sadly but too stubborn to let it show. He didn’t want to elaborate more because just thinking about it is enough to want him screaming and cursing at Craig and Coon and Friends. “ _ G-GAH!  _ I d-didn’t know being a superhero can fuck up your relationship! You’re lucky that y-you’re not playing with us, New Kid.” 

 

Tweek didn’t know why his words made the New Kid smirk but the boy did shrug and gave Tweek his sympathy. 

 

After that, they talk for a little more before Tweek caught a glimpse of his dad behind the cash registry, beckoning him inside. Both boys bid goodbye and Tweek scuttled inside… 

 

...but not before hearing a faint chuckle from behind but when Tweek turn around, the New Kid had disappeared. 

 

“Tweek? Son? We’ve got some new recipes that we want you to taste test at the back. You’re up for it, son?” Richard called. 

 

“C-Coming, Dad!” Tweek reply, casting one last lingering look outside of the glass door before snatching his apron from the peg and begin his shift. 

 

Tweek has developed a habit of silencing his phone whenever he works at the coffee shop due to Craig’s unpredictable burst of affection through texts at the most random times of the day. Tweek would easily admit that while those texts are highly distracting, they were also very sweet and it made him very happy. Even now Tweek would occasionally check his phone to see if Craig had texted anything at all to him but the longer he was greeted by an empty inbox, the more irritated Tweek became. Gritting his teeth angrily, the jittery blond boy buried his phone underneath the pile of flyers and bills as he threw himself completely into his work. With the power of coffee, the energized Tweek swept the floor in record time before rushing into the back room where his Mum had generously laid out various new blend of coffee in mugs for him to drink and review before his parents decided which recipes would be put in the menu next month. Tweek didn’t waste any time into chugging the first mug of coffee. 

 

Before he realizes it, it was already his break time. 

 

His mother peeked into the room just as Tweek gulped his eighth mug of coffee. At this point, Tweek could feel his power buzzing just underneath his skin and it’s making him  _ really  _ tense and uptight like a wind-up toy in its’ box; just waiting to pop. “Tweek, honey? Once you’re done with the coffees, please write what you think of them in a paper and pass it to your father before you go back home, alright?”

 

“ _ G-GAH! _ yEAH, sUre muM!” Tweek shriek as he slams the empty mug onto the table with a shaking grip. 

 

His mother studied him for a while that sparks Tweek’s paranoia to another level. She glances at the clock on the wall before saying, “Oh! Break time, honey. Why don’t you take a breather and have some cake? There’s not a lot of people in the shop at the moment.” Tweek’s mother suggests before leaving his son to his own thoughts. 

 

Tweek doesn’t think that having cake is a good idea with how his lightning powers are begging to burst from its’ seam; the seam, meaning his body. His parents definitely wouldn’t appreciate it if their son suddenly explodes and discharge crazy high voltage of energy in the middle of their coffee shop. 

 

So instead of consuming sugary food that would just add more energy into his already nerve wrecking body, Tweek instead decided to do some homeworks that are due on Tuesday. So what if the only way he could do his homework at the moment is by using Craig’s laptop? Apparently, Craig not only doesn’t care about him but also his laptop. Fine then. It was his fucking lost. 

 

When Tweek went to grab the laptop from one of the shelves, he was surprised that he couldn’t find it. 

 

“Hey, Dad?” Tweek ask as he rummages every drawers, shelves and even ducked to check underneath the counter. “Have you - _ ngh _ \- seen my laptop anywhere?” 

 

“Oh, that thing? Your friend took it with him when he drops by today.” Richard reply as he wipes the tables near the window and rearranges the flowers in the vases with a happy hum.  

 

“F-Friend!? What friend -” Tweek cried before realization dawn on him. His eyes widen in disbelief. “The New Kid!? Wha - why did he take the l-laptop!?” Tweek cried. 

 

Richard simply shrugs. “Don’t know, son.” He ignores his son’s distress wail and resumes wiping the tables as if without a care in the world. 

 

Meanwhile, Tweek is frantically trying to figure out why would the New Kid snatch his laptop. Gnawing his lower lip, Tweek pace around the coffee shop. Tweek is certain that the black bag that he saw on the New Kid’s shoulder had his laptop in it, as he had never seen the New Kid walk around town with such a bag before. But why would he want the laptop in the first place? Was the New Kid secretly a thief!? Tweek’s eyes widen again with worry at the thought but it quickly vanishes as his mind rationalized that the sable haired boy couldn’t simply steal the laptop while his Dad was behind the cash registry. 

 

But his Dad is oddly unconcern that the laptop he knew Tweek treasured is at the hands of someone else. Someone that his Dad hardly knows. Which means that the New Kid must’ve said something to his Dad to allow him to grab the laptop. The only kid that his Dad is familiar with would be - 

 

Tweek’s eyes shifted from trouble to anger. He could feel lightning spark between his twitching fingers. 

 

“CRAIG, YOU FUCKING DICK!”

 

“Language, son!”

 

* * *

 

Craig didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all and it’s beginning to  _ piss _ him off. 

 

The chullo wearing boy had transformed into his civilian identity when he had left Cartman’s house while the other superheroes continue to debate what the list in the New Kid’s notebook could actually mean. Craig didn’t care. He didn’t care that he’s no longer having fun playing superheroes, he didn’t care that Tweek is not talking to him, he didn’t even care how his heart hurt whenever Stripe made a questioning squeal when they play and the guinea pig would twitch its’ little nose as it stares at a picture of Tweek that Craig had on his bedside table. 

 

But after seeing Tweek’s name in what could be a hit list, Craig just couldn’t afford  _ not _ to care anymore. 

 

Annoyed at himself and angry at Cartman and the New Kid, Craig stormed the streets searching for Butters’ best friend. As people hurried out of his way, Craig cursed his lack of effort in talking to Tweek. He knew just how stubborn his ex-boyfriend can be and really, no movie in the whole wide world could worth more than Tweek. The anxious yet adorable boy that holds his heart in his shaky yet so strong hands. 

 

But that still doesn’t change the fact that Tweek should have waited and just listen to him when all Craig was trying to do was to  _ explain _ to him why his movie definitely should be released first before his. 

 

Their relationship is in a stalemate and the whole fucking town knows about it. His parents won’t stop staring at him in concern while his little sister would just roll his eyes whenever he mutters anything about Tweek under his breath. Not to mention that his gang has been broken apart thanks to this game, forcing him to hang out with the likes of Kyle and Cartman which is making him itch in irritable. As if the fucking  _ universe _ is aware of the bizarre situation Craig had found himself into. He missed his everyday routines, his old boring life with Tweek and Stripe at his side. He hates it. 

 

He hates how  _ pissed off _ he is. 

 

He might not know how to get his gang back together or get Tweek to talk to him but Craig took in the comfort that at least he knows just where he could channel his frustration towards. 

 

The New Kid has a lot to answer to when Craig finds him. 

 

Unfortunately, the universe seems to deem it fit to punish him for hanging out with Kyle and Cartman. No matter how hard he search for the New Kid, he couldn’t find him anywhere in town nor his house when Craig finally decide to ‘fuck it all’ and confront the boy regardless if his parents are around. The New Kid’s Dad so graciously inform Craig that his son hasn’t returned home yet with eyes bloody red before slamming the door shut in his face. Undaunted, Craig soldiered on to Butters’ house next. It was clear that luck was not in Craig’s favour as no one answered the door when Craig kept pressing the doorbell. Whether Butters is actually out with the New Kid at the moment or he is in but he’s just being an asshole about it, it just continues to irritate the boy the longer he stood outside of the house. 

 

In the end, Craig had no choice but to return home when the sun was about to set. 

 

“I’m home!” Craig shouted as he enters the house with a slam of the door. 

 

He crosses over the living room and saw his dad at the dining table busy with building pieces of a ship inside of a bottle, all the while muttering, “My grandchildren better appreciate this…” Far in the kitchen, Craig could hear his Mum talking to someone on the phone while she cooks and Tricia is most probably in her room. 

 

“Oh, hey kiddo. Welcome home.” Thomas greets his son when Craig approaches the table. “Your mother said that dinner will be in an hour so go wash up. Oh, and be a good brother and tell your sister to come down soon, alright? I think she’s been in her room for the whole weekend.” He said, hand struggling to hold the tiny piece of a flag to put on the boat. 

 

Not trusting himself to say anything lest his anger would accidentally make him shout at his dad, Craig just gave a terse no before heading upstairs to his room. He barged into Tricia’s room, ignore her cries of indignation and lack of privacy to inform her about dinner before going his room to check up on Stripe. The lack of familiar squeak and chirp of his guinea pig had Craig’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Stripe?” Craig called. Usually, the guinea pig can be as loud and energetic as Tweek whenever it saw Craig but the room is oddly silent. “Stripe?” He tries again. Craig checks for any sign of his pet underneath his bed, behind the drawers, in the closet, under his school desk - everywhere in the bedroom. When it was obvious that Stripe was not in his room, he thundered downstairs and straight down to the basement. Ignoring his mother reprimand of, “Don’t run around the house, Craig!”

 

Craig rush to check the cage, behind and inside various boxes and items but there was no sign of Stripe anywhere. Craig began to feel anxious. This was bad; he lost Tweek. He can’t lose Stripe too. Tweek - 

 

Craig forces himself to calm down. Stripe can be curious as well as resourceful. The guinea pig could just be missing somewhere in the house. Craig needed to ground himself down in order to find his and Tweek’s pet. 

 

Besides, if Tweek somehow finds out that he had lost Stripe, there’s no telling the hell that his ex-boyfriend would unleash onto him and Craig  _ really _ didn’t want to meet his demise at the hand of the blond boy. No matter how justified it may be. 

 

And so Craig left the basement with the apprehension of Tweek’s ire nipping at his footsteps. “Hey, Dad? Have you seen Stripe?” The boy asked in a mild tone even though he is anything  _ but. _

 

The table had been cleared of his Dad’s previous stuff so that dinner could be placed. His Dad came out of the kitchen with a stack of plates and set them on the table. “Sure did, Craig.” Was all he said before returning to the kitchen with Craig hot in pursuit. 

 

“Well? Where is he?” Craig demanded impatiently. He dutifully carried the large bowl of stew when his Mum handed it to him with a light glare at his snappish tone. 

 

After Craig helped his parents set the table and get dinner ready, his mother called for Tricia from the stairs and Craig grabs his Dad’s large and squeeze it as hard as he can to gain back his attention. “Dad, c’mon. Stripe. Where is he?” He pressed urgently. 

 

“Your little pal ask me if he could have Stripe for a while so I let him.” His Dad easily answered as he sat down on the chair, feeling famished already. 

 

Craig was taken aback. “Pal? What _ pal _ ?” 

 

“Uh, the New Kid? He said that Tweek asked him for Stripe.”

 

Before the sudden information could sink into the speechless boy, it feels like an eternity had passed when the doorbell suddenly rings twice. 

 

“Now who could that be around this hour?” His mother mused out loud as she took a seat beside her husband. 

 

Craig numbly strode to the door since he was the nearest and swings it open rather violently. However, a sudden burst of chill washes over him when he saw Tweek standing outside with his fists clenching tightly as he fidgeted. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds before both boys exploded simultaneously in righteous fury. 

 

“YOU FUCKING PUSSY, CRAIG! WHY DID YOU ASK THE NEW KID TO TAKE BACK THE LAPTOP WHILE I WASN’T WORKING, CRAIG, MM-HMM!? TOO AFRAID TO TALK TO ME, HUH, CRAIG!?”

 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ASKED THE NEW KID FOR STRIPE, TWEEK!? HE’S FUCKING PSYCHO! IF YOU WANTED TO SEE STRIPE SO BADLY THEN YOU SHOULD’VE COME TO ME, YA BABY!” 

 

At the resounding silence that sets in once the words were registered in both boys, Craig and Tweek stare at each other in shock. It only lasts for a fraction of a second, though. 

 

“Wha-what!? What the fuck, Craig!?” Tweek said, clearly startle at his ex-boyfriend unexpected outburst. “I didn’t ask the New Kid for Stripe! What the fuck’s wrong with you!?” He demanded, the accusation that Craig thought him as a coward does sting. If anything, he’s the victim here!

 

Craig folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Tweek, totally unimpressed. He felt both elated that Tweek is talking to him again yet, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Tweek would accuse him to request the New Kid to return his laptop to him just to avoid confrontation. “Well, I didn’t ask for the stupid laptop in the first place!” 

 

It was then something even stranger occur. 

 

Both of their phones chimes in with a text message. Craig and Tweek automatically went to check their phones. 

 

_ “I have the guinea pig well and alive. Meet me at South Park mall midnight tonight or that will change. Don’t disappoint me.” _

 

_ “I have the laptop, unbroken. Meet me at South Park mall midnight tonight or that will change. Don’t test me.”  _

 

The number of the sender was very familiar to both of the frightened and angered boys. 

 

It was the New Kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, confession time: I was actually scared to write this chapter because I worried that I might not do justice in writing Craig and Tweek. Like all of the characters in South Park, they all have a distinct personality that made them stand out strong from the rest and I wanted Craig and Tweek to retain the things that made them, well, THEM while making the boys extra badass as well. I really hope I managed to nailed their characters... what do you guys think? 
> 
> So that's that... can you guess what's the next chapter going to be? XD I'm giving a lot of time and extra attention to make it... uh... as close as perfect as I can get! So please be patient for me until then!
> 
> I'll see you guys on next Monday and I hope that you'll have a great week~


	10. Super Craig and Wonder Tweek vs Professor Chaos and Consort of Chaos (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, the Consort executes his plan. It's a lot more troublesome than he expected but he knows that he could do it. Meanwhile, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are too stubborn for their own good. 
> 
> It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U-Uh, hey everyone! So... ah... sorry that I've been away for a while. It was rude of me not to inform you guys of my sudden hiatus but I've explained everything plus my planned for fic on Tumblr (under the title 'Update? Finally? Yes it is!') so please check it out as I don't want to drag this author note. Besides, I can also help explain or answer any questions you guys might have regarding this fic. I've received a lot of support for this story so I'm going to do my best not to let any of you guys down. 
> 
> Anyway, once again, I'm really sorry for my unexpected silence and writing slumped. Let's get into this chapter already, yeah!
> 
> As per usual, this fic is not Beta Read. We will die like men!

Dinner that night with his family and ex-boyfriend was a strange affair that had the usually apathetic Craig cringe in silence whenever his Mum coo at them for being mature boys who knew how to communicate with one another to settle their differences.  _ Yeah right. _ It really didn’t help that his Dad would occasionally nod firmly at him in between bites of his food, adding what he deems as the appropriate ‘manly’ support to his son while Tricia flashes a mischievous grin at both him and Tweek though Craig did notice the happy glint in his little sister’s eyes for them. 

 

All the while Tweek is silently fuming beside him as he plays the perfect actor for his family. 

 

No one know Tweek better than Craig and the chullo wearing boy takes immense pride in that; even when the two of them are on a ‘break’. He knows just what made Tweek happy so Craig would always do his best to make Tweek happy. He knows when Tweek is in dire need of a distractions when his mind gets too much sometimes. He learns to leave his bedroom unlock whenever he sleeps at night just in case Tweek couldn’t sleep and the blond boy can easily come to him without waking up his family. Hell, his parents even gave Tweek a spare key to their house because they understood just how close the two of them are; how the the two of them are good to one another. 

 

Which is why Craig grimaces a little when he feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck when Tweek shyly laugh at one of his Dad’s lame jokes. Throughout the entire dinner, Craig  _ really _ tries his best not to feel scared the longer Tweek didn’t stutter, fidget or shriek in his seat. He knows that Tweek is scary good at playing pretend but Craig is aware what lurks just beneath the surface. 

 

Tweek is  _ upset _ and  _ angry. _ And an upset and angry Tweek is a very  _ dangerous _ Tweek. 

 

Craig reminded himself that at least he’s not the sole target of his ex-boyfriend’s wrath; that helps a bit. He had originally planned to confront the New Kid on behalf of protecting the blond beside him but now? Yeah, Craig is more than happy to step aside and let Tweek handle things. Craig is not suicidal enough to get between an angry Tweek and the poor bastard that pisses him off. 

 

And with that thought, he carefully glances to his side and Craig could finally relax when he saw how Tweek’s eyes soften as he entertains Tricia’s inane chatters. Maybe after dinner Tweek manage to calm himself down just enough for Craig to talk to him without fearing Tweek ripping him a new asshole. 

 

“Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Tucker.” Tweek politely said after he had helped the Tucker with washing the dishes and bidding Tricia goodnight with a high-five. They all had apple pie with a dash of cinnamon and whip cream for dessert before that. 

 

“It’s no trouble at all, Tweek. You know that you’re always welcome here.” Craig’s Mum patted his ruffled hair fondly. “Craig, be a dear and walk Tweek home, would you? It’s getting a bit late.” With a quick peck on the startled boy’s forehead, his Mum left the two of them alone in the living room and to the backyard where his Dad is at. 

 

This is it. It’s just him and Tweek now with no witnesses. If Tweek wanted to murder him, there’s no other perfect moment than now. 

 

“Tweek, I - ”

 

“What the  _ -argh-  _ is going on, Craig!?” Tweek suddenly grab the hem of his sleeve and yank Craig so close to him that their lips are inches apart. His gorgeous green eyes flicker dangerously and it’s both hot and scary in Craig’s humble opinion.  

 

“Tweek,  _ honey, _ I - ”

 

“Why did the New Kid stole the laptop and kidnapped Stripe!? W-What did you do, Craig?” Tweek was gradually getting agitated and freaking out. Which means his grip has changed from Craig’s sleeve to his wrist and the boy didn’t know just how  _ tight _ he’s squeezing. If this keeps up, Craig’s going to sport an impressive bruise tomorrow morning. “O-Oh God, maybe I said s-something wrong when we talked last week?? All I did w-was ask about his History notes! ARGH, THIS IS HORRIBLE! HE’S GOING TO HURT STRIPE BECAUSE OF MY STUPID MOUTH AND IT’S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT - ”

 

“Tweek, babe, honey; take a deep breath!” Craig hurried to instruct before Tweek could work himself up into a panic attack. He made a show of breathing in deeply, hold for five seconds before gently exhaling; coaching Tweek to do the same. When Tweek mimic his motions, Craig calmly matches his pace. “That’s it, Tweek. Breathe in… breathe out… it’s alright, Tweek. It’s going to be alright, dude.” 

 

Tweek inhale sharply and glare at him, eyes suspiciously wet. “Is it, Craig? Is it  _ really _ going to be alright? Nothing about  _ this _ is alright!” He tears himself away from Craig and was out of the door in seconds flat. Craig had a sinking feeling that Tweek didn’t meant just about their guinea pig anymore.

 

“Tweek! Wait up!” Craig cursed at himself and hurried after the blond boy. Fortunately, Tweek was waiting for him beside the mailbox with his back against Craig. It’s slowly getting colder as night rapidly approaches, but when you’re born and live in a town located at the foot of a snowy mountain, you’ll learn to get used to the chilly night air pretty quickly. 

 

Craig didn’t grasp Tweek’s hand when he was near the other boy; even when he dearly wants to. He sighs when Tweek refuses to look at him. “Tweek, can we talk about - ”

 

“I don’t want to talk about  _ anything, _ Craig!” Tweek interrupt him. 

 

It was Craig’s turn to glare at Tweek. If Tweek doesn’t want to face him, Craig’s just have to  _ force _ himself to. He took three short steps to stand in front of his ex-boyfriend and made sure that he knows how unhappy he is with Tweek’s behaviour. “You’re being totally unfair to me this whole time, Tweek! Why can’t you just admit that you care more about getting your own movie than me?” 

 

That didn’t fly well with Tweek at  _ all. _ “So now you’re the victim!? I can’t believe this shit! You know what, Craig?” Tweek jab a finger at the sable-haired boy’s chest as his voice lowered considerably. “I don’t give two shit about the franchise plan anymore! I’m going to get Stripe back without you and that’s that!” 

 

Tweek’s unexpected declaration had Craig’s eyes widen with a nasty surprise. “W-What? Tweek,  _ no. _ You can’t! The New Kid’s not a superhero; he’s a  _ supervillain. _ ” Craig explained; he needed to make him understand the gravity of the situation that they’re in now. 

 

“Why the fuck did you let a supervillain kidnapped Stripe!?” Tweek all but demanded. “And why is the New Kid a supervillain in the first place!?” 

 

“How should I know!? And I didn’t let him take Stripe; he tricked my Dad.” Craig rebukes. He then shook his head; that isn’t what’s important now. “Look, Tweek, I fought the New Kid with Coon and Friends on Friday night. He called himself Consort or some shit and he’s strong, Tweek. Not as strong as  _ me _ but he still kicked Cartman’s ass.” Craig welcome the relief that he felt when he saw that Tweek is  _ finally _ listening to him. “I don’t know what the New Kid is planning tonight but he has a hit list with you on top of it. I don’t know why but you’re his main target Tweek and… and that’s not a good thing.” He manages to finishes. 

 

Tweek’s shoulders sag and he grounded out, “I c-can take care of myself, Craig. You  _ -ngh- _ know that.” 

 

Craig, in return, nodded easily. “Never doubt it for a second but this is the  _ New Kid, _ Tweek. He was  _ King Douchebag _ before, remember? We both know he’s a powerhouse as the King but as a supervillain?” He lets that sink into Tweek for a moment before continuing, “And believe me, he was fucking  _ pissed off _ when he fought us on Friday; and that was 1 vs 6.” Craig held six of his fingers up just to emphasize his point. 

 

Tweek throws his arm in exasperation. “ _ G-GAH! _ Then what d-do you want to do, Craig? You realize that we’re going to have to fight him tonight, right?” 

 

Craig thought for a moment. “Maybe. But maybe not. We don’t know the New Kid’s motive so we’re going in blindly and that’s fucking sucks. But for sure we can’t beat him alone.” 

 

“Alright. Fine. Truce for just tonight.” Tweek offered rather reluctantly. 

 

“For Stripe.” Craig added solemnly. At least Tweek is on speaking terms with him; even if he’s being unreasonable. Maybe once they retrieve Stripe and the laptop Tweek would be calm enough for them to talk about their relationship. 

 

Tweek gave him a curt nod before slowly walking away. Craig’s eyes shifted downcast before he steels himself and resolutely jogs to the blond’s side. Tweek flinched at the sudden proximity and open his mouth to say something but promptly close it. He allowed Craig to accompanied him home in a strange sort of silence. It wasn’t exactly  _ uncomfortable _ for the both of them… just… just awkward. 

 

“W-Well… this is my stop.” Tweek said rather unnecessarily as they stand in front of the Tweak’s residence. 

 

“I’ll come pick you up tonight to the mall. It’d be best in case the New Kid suddenly set a trap for us.” Craig lamely reply, scruffing the sole of his shoes onto the pavement. He cares for Tweek, even when they’re in the middle of the argument but why can’t the blond boy see that? Maybe they’re both too stubborn for their own good. 

 

“Yeah… see you later, Craig.” Tweek whisper before entering his house. 

 

With a sigh, Craig turns around and went back home. He’s going to rest up as much as he can for tonight. He seriously can’t believe that the New Kid is making him give a fuck about him and his fucking Chaos’ faction. 

 

What is his life turning into?

 

* * *

 

The moon looks absolutely  _ gorgeous _ tonight. 

 

High up in the starless and cloudless sky and cradle in the arms of the cold night air, the world around him feels almost… foreboding yet there’s excitement bubbling just beneath the surface. Sitting on a white plastic chair in the middle of South Park Mall with various construction materials scattered around him, the New Kid tilted his head up to stare at the full moon. The gentle wind ruffles his hair as he sighs wistfully; what he would give to have Butters witness the beauty of the night with him right now. But Butters most probably be sleeping already and he hates to disturb him.

 

The Consort was brought out from his daze by a sudden light nip of sharp teeth on his gloved fingers. He blinks and looks down at the guinea pig in his cupped hands; the little thing twitches its’ nose irritably. He couldn’t help but let out a tiny smile at the gesture as he took a thin slice of carrot from the translucent packet full of cucumbers and carrots on his lap and fed it to the eager pet. As the guinea pig entertain itself with the veggie, the Consort made sure to adjust the small animal in his hands so that his sharp claws won’t accidentally hurt it. Leaning against the foot of his chair on the dirty ground is the same black bag that had Tweek’s laptop. 

 

It was laughably easy taking both the laptop and guinea pig from right under Tweek and Craig’s noses; though their Dads’ cooperation did help a lot. Either way, if everything goes according to his plan tonight, not only will Craig and Tweek be able to patch their relationship back up, he’ll finally have the item that he had been searching for from Craig’s Dad. It’s a win-win situation for all. 

 

After he had stolen the laptop and kidnapped -or was it petnapped?- Craig’s pet and inform the boy’s father that the other requested for their own stuff back, the New Kid went home to prepare for tonight. He had to actually use his time manipulation power to freeze time for a few seconds when he saw Craig prowling the street with a dark storm over his head. He wondered what made the usually apathetic boy irritated so much when he hasn’t even kidnapped his guinea pig yet but the New Kid later learned from his parents that a boy wearing a blue chullo had come over to their house, asking for him. 

 

The news troubled him somewhat as the New Kid couldn’t figure out just why was Craig searching for him all day. 

 

But he had a plan to execute tonight and a reward waiting, so the New Kid had no choice but to deal with that issue at a later date. 

 

Sneaking out of the house gets easier the more he does it and by now, the New Kid had been doing it almost every day; hell, he’s been using the front door all these time! It shouldn’t be so  _ disheartening _ that it was easy for him to give his parents the slip. Anyway, he arrived at the mall an hour before midnight and proceed to make himself comfortable by dragging a nearby chair to the middle of the shopping mall and wait for Super Craig and Wonder Tweek with the laptop and guinea pig safely within his reach. 

 

It feels a little melancholic being in an empty and half build mall all by his lonesome in the middle of the night. As much as he wants to share the moon with Butters, tomorrow’s a school day and he doesn’t want to drag Butters into his affairs anyway. They tend to be dangerous and unpredictable.

 

But luckily, the Consort didn’t have to wait long for the superheroes to arrive. 

 

He stops petting the guinea pig when his ears picked up the sound of an argument in the distance that was gradually approaching. The Consort hurried into position; he sat straight on the chair, crossed one leg over the other and rearrange the guinea pig so that he had one gloved hand supporting the little pet while the other slowly and  _ carefully _ mind you, stroke its’ fur in a bond-villain manner. Hey, when you’re a supervillain, you gotta play your part right. 

 

When Craig and Tweek stood in front of him dressed in their superhero costumes with a healthy amount of distance between him and the superheroes, their bickering dies down to an uneasy silence as they stare at him. 

 

The Consort was mildly surprised when it was Wonder Tweek who spoke first. 

 

“You laughed.” 

 

That had the Consort cocked his head up from the guinea pig. He tilts his head in question at the superhero’s vague comment, making sure that his expression remains blank. Although Super Craig did glances at his ex-boyfriend with a small frown. Meanwhile, Wonder Tweek crossed his arms and his hard glare felt like drills boring into the Consort’s soul. “Don’t p-pretend to act innocent. You  _ -ngh- _ smiled when we talked in front of my parents’ coffee shop and t-then laughed at me before you left with  _ that _ bag.” When the blond boy shifts into an aggressive stance and pointed at the black bag on the floor beside the Consort, the supervillain idly spares a look at said item before shrugging. 

 

“Dude. What the  _ fuck? _ ” Super Craig demanded, unconsciously stood a little bit closer to Wonder Tweek who’s still look as if he was ready to lunge at the Consort with claws, fangs, and bolts of lightning unleash. Whether to hold the other superhero back from attacking the supervillain or it’s just Craig being affectionate with Tweek, the Consort doesn’t actually know. “Listen; we don’t have to fight, alright? Just give us back what you stole and we can forget tonight ever happen.” He diplomatically offers. 

 

The Consort had once wondered who were the more…  _ ah _ … aggressive out of the couple and Super Craig had so generously answered his unspoken curiousity. Apparently, you’ll learn something new every day.

 

But he has a part to play and a plan to set into motion. So he allows himself the tiniest fond smile and slyly shook his head. He puts the guinea pig inside of his pouch where the small animal would be both comfortable and secure. He then got up from the chair and deftly grab the black bag and tossed it high above until it landed on a wide metal beam above him. 

 

“....” 

 

And with that, he widens his stance, stood rigid and claws curl in an in-and-out motion; anticipation running through him. His face might devoid of expression but his black eyes  _ burn _ with a malicious sort of teasing that had the superheroes bristling. They wanted their stuff back? Well, they’re going to have to  _ convince _ him to return it. 

 

Tweek made his reply in lieu of the Consort’s declaration through his elemental powers; dark clouds began to form and swirl above the construction site, effective blocking the bright, pale moon. If it weren't for the lamp posts lining up at the side of the streets and lights from nearby shops, the area would be cover in total darkness. When the wind becomes chiller and the faint sound of thunder echo around them, Super Craig sigh and said, “Well, I tried. This is on you, New Kid.” The superhero balled his hands into fists, ready for the showdown but not before giving the Consort his infamous middle finger. 

 

Purple lightning cracks the sky and in a voice as loud as thunder, Wonder Tweek shouted in righteous fury, “GiVE sTRIpe BACk, yoU JeRK!” He thrust a gloved palm out to release a sharp and fierce burst of purple lightning towards the supervillain that was so quick that it hardly gave the other boy any time to move. Smoke rise from the sudden explosion and silence fell afterwards. 

 

Wonder Tweek blink once in surprise. He didn’t think that he would defeat the supervillain so quickly! “W-Well that was easy.”  

 

“Look alive, dude.” Super Craig said offhandedly when the smoke dissipates and a bright orange light shines through. The New Kid stood tall and completely unharmed with an energy shield made out of fire in front of him. “This is going to be a  _ looong _ night.” He grumbled unhappily. 

 

The Consort rolled his eyes at the superhero’s unenthusiastic voice and shattered the energy shield with a punch as if it was made of glass and quickly converting it into a series of fireballs when his hand moved in a circle. With a swing of his arm, the supervillain flung the explosive fiery projectiles at the superheroes. Super Craig and Wonder Tweek were forced to dodge away from one another in the midst of the explosion and the Consort seize the opportunity. While Super Craig is distracted and away from his ex-boyfriend, the Consort hurls himself towards Wonder Tweek with a burst of flames; fist high up ready to punch the superhero. 

 

In that split second, his fist connects to a thick ice wall; his punch didn’t even manage shattered it. Only create a crack on the wall and when he could actually see his breath turning ice cold, the Consort look down and saw that tendrils of ice already begin to creep up to his boots, trying to trap him. He hurried to move but his boots are already stuck to the ground thanks to the ice. He whipped his head to stare at Wonder Tweek hiding behind the wall. Two pairs of eyes meet and as if both boys shared similar thoughts, lightning and fire energy charge up until they were expelled with such violent force that it flung both superhero and supervillain in different direction. The Consort crashed into a pile of cement materials and debris while Wonder Tweek’s back collides against a metal pillar. 

 

The Consort grunted and shook his head to get rid of the bits of rubble clung to his hair and head. His focus immediately resumes to the blond superhero who struggle to get back on his feet. He was ready to lunge back at him but all of the sudden, his hoodie was yank backwards when a nasal voice spoke, “Oh no you don’t.” Super Craig didn’t throw him like the Consort expected. Instead, he was about to socked him. Eyes widen, he was guided by his instinct; before the blow could come, the Consort shove his elbow at the superhero’s chest. He knew that will hardly faze Super Craig, so in order to force the boy into releasing him, the Consort would have to misdirect the superhero’s attacks and movements if he’s ever going to have a chance against Super Craig while Wonder Tweek is temporarily down. 

 

So when Super Craig grimace at the sudden pain burst in his chest, his hold on the Consort’s hoodie momentarily became loose and the supervillain seize this chance to crouch down and slide backwards. He then grab Super Craig’s right arm and fling himself up in the air with a strong kick from the ground, his body made an arc and with the force of the momentum and strength, the Consort hoist the startled superhero and promptly crash him into the ground. The impact create a small crater on the dusty floor. Super Craig groan and the Consort then glance up to see Wonder Tweek is already up on his feet. The blond was literally twitching with rage, clearly saw what he did to Super Craig. 

 

Well, he might lose the opportunity to attack Wonder Tweek while he was distracted, but he can still work with this. 

 

The Consort hurtle himself towards the blond superhero again and this time, Wonder Tweek threw at him a swirl of ice storm in order to blow him away but he had coated himself with his fire power to not only protect him from Wonder Tweek’s ice power but to  _ penetrate _ his cold storm. Wonder Tweek only realize that his attack is pointless when he saw the Consort’s left boot emerges from the storm like a snake poised to strike and immediately kick him hard in the face. With a yelped, the superhero tumbled backwards with his back on the ground. Before he could even raise his head, the Consort suddenly jumped high and crush onto Wonder Tweek with his boots before jumping away again. 

 

The elemental boy felt sharp pain running across his body from the supervillain assaults. But anger triumph over any sort of pain that Wonder Tweek might felt at that moment. He got up and raise his head in defiance at the Consort who stood in some distance from him, tense but ready and eager to resume their fight. Purple lightnings began to split the clouded sky and the superhero began to levitate as the wind around them began to turn aggressive. When Wonder Tweek began to raise his hand to sky, that’s when the Consort narrowed his eyes at the blond boy. The superhero shift his glare from the supervillain to the sky before lowering his arm at the Consort’s direction and the lightnings obey. The Consort jumped to the side when purple lighting strike at the spot where he was just standing, smoke and a small crater left in its’ wake. 

 

“Craig’s said that you’re strong, New Kid.” Wonder Tweek commented with a barely restrained voice. Even when he’s not shouting, Wonder Tweek’s voice is as loud as the thunder that accompanied his lightnings. “So here comes a shock!” Wonder Tweek raise both of his arms and when he brought them down, flashes of purple lightnings came from all around him. 

 

The superhero watch as the Consort dodge his lightnings in a series of nimble cartwheels, somersaults backwards when one of his lightnings gets a little too close and he even jumped onto one of the metal beams above to avoid being hit. When the supervillain jumped and landed on a wide metal railing high above at Wonder Tweek’s left, he threw a fireball at the superhero but he easily glide aside, still hovering in mid air. Wonder Tweek felt uneasy when he saw the Consort gave him a small smile. The fireball landed onto one of the many craters made by Wonder Tweek’s lightnings and as fast and destructive as an exploding volcano, the Consort raise the embers and transform them into tiny shrapnels before guiding them towards the floating superhero. Wonder Tweek was too late to shield himself when multiple explosions hit him and rang in his ears as he came crashing down beside Super Craig. 

 

“...You alright, dude?” Super Craig ask as he carefully hoist the slightly singed Wonder Tweek up by his shoulder. He look over the burned marks on the boy’s clothes and thick gloves but other than that, Wonder Tweek wasn’t too badly hurt just like him. Though if this keeps up, the supervillain will learn that he has to up his games if he want to beat them. 

 

“I’m… f-fine, Super Craig.” Wonder Tweek said through gritted teeth. So... Craig wasn’t lying about the New Kid and his worries are evidently well founded. Though it’s almost as if he and Wonder Tweek are meant to be rival or something similar; seeing as he controls ice and a Stormborn while the supervillain is practically made of fire. Wonder Tweek studied said supervillain who is casually sitting on the metal railing, chin rested on one knee while the other leg dangle off the beam. Seems that he’s studying them as Wonder Tweek do. 

 

Ok, so what did he learned from the New Kid? Wonder Tweek quickly reassess the fight in his mind to try and figure out a weak point. He’s a Blaster class with that fire power of his which makes it an equal power against his ice attacks. The superhero isn’t certain if the supervillain is a dual class since up until now, he’s been using fire all the while and not only that, he uses fast and fancy moves to dodges his lightnings. Not to mention that the short close range fight he had with Super Craig made Wonder Tweek suspect that he’s no slouch in hand-to-hand combat either. 

 

But Wonder Tweek refuse to back down; nu-uh. Not going to happen. He’s getting back Stripe if it’s the last thing he does. When the Consort finally jumped off from his perch and landed onto the ground, he made his decision. 

 

And with that, Wonder Tweek startled Super Craig when he rush towards the supervillain, like a tiger ready to attack. 

 

“Wha - Tweek,  _ wait! _ ” Super Craig shouted and then curses when his words barely register on the superhero. He then run to catch up to the blond boy. 

 

Wonder Tweek attack first and the Consort reacted defensively. When he punches him, the supervillain block it with a raised gloved palm and Wonder Tweek retaliate by kicking his left side but that too, was block when the Consort lift his left leg high to protect his ribs and that’s when the Consort shifted his stance for offensive forces. He punches Wonder Tweek with one hand and then the other but the superhero saw it coming and shove both fists away but he missed the Consort’s right leg raised high and kick the superhero at his side that made Wonder Tweek curled instinctively into his right and the Consort seize that chance to jump a little and kick the superhero away from him. 

 

Super Craig immediately came up to him afterwards that the Consort hardly had the chance to even  _ blink. _

 

Just like on Friday night in the Coon’s lair, the Consort and Super Craig are evenly matched. Both of them apply what they learned about the other during their previous fight into their attacks. Super Craig now knows how fast the Consort can be when it comes to dodging his fists and kicks, so he first tried to attack out of his usual pattern; it work somewhat when the Consort was forced to defend himself instead of attacking and Super Craig can’t help but feel smug at the irritation flicker in the supervillain’s coal black eyes and small frown on his face. But his little trick didn’t last for long. Soon enough, Super Craig unconsciously falls back into his favoured style of fighting and the Consort took full advantage of it. When he manages to get away from the superhero, the Consort wave his hand and red flaming circle appear on the ground and exploded one by one; Super Craig had to dodge back to where the Consort wanted and that’s when he cut the hanging wooden platform heavy with construction equipments and tools with his fireball and it crashed on top of the Super Craig. Wonder Tweek hurried to his side.

 

The Consort paused to see if Wonder Tweek would do what he hoped but to his disappointment, after the elemental superhero dug the other superhero from the mess and quickly healed him, he left Super Craig in favour of attacking him again. And so he repeat the process of countering Wonder Tweek’s attack before fling him to where Super Craig is,  _ praying _ that either of them get a fucking hint already because he can’t keep this up! 

 

His plan is to pull both superheroes to fight a single cause (which is him) with a threat of their precious items (the pet and laptop) in line. The Consort is fairly confident that he can take the both them on before he grows tired and careless but before that could happen, he needs to force Super Craig and Wonder Tweek to work  _ together _ in order to beat him. Once they would do so, he would only linger to check if the two of them would mend bridges before gracefully slinking away from them. But judging from how things are going in this fight, the Consort realize that he needs to do  _ something _ to make them talk because separating the two is just not a big enough hint. 

 

Maybe he could make a show of threatening one of the superhero? Worth a try.

 

Ever since the beginning of the fight, Super Craig remain level-headed. Sure, the Consort can tell that he’s annoyed at the entire thing (with how he refused to cooperate and Wonder Tweek’s brash attacks that hurt him more than it hurt the Consort) but he’s not pissed off. Wonder Tweek, on the other hand… 

 

Super Craig felt something change with the supervillain when the Consort look at him thoughtfully. He didn’t like that look. He really didn’t like it  _ all _ when the Consort slowly walk backwards and vanishes into the shadows. 

 

“W-Where did he go!?” Wonder Tweek asks as he looks around. 

 

Super Craig patted the dirt and grime off of him before standing close to the other superhero. Both of them check their surrounding with wariness. “No idea but we need to come up with a plan before the Consort kick our asses.” He suggest and the possibility really isn’t that far fetch. 

 

“I can beat him if you can stop getting hurt every five minutes. It’s distracting when I have to heal you.” Wonder Tweek snapped; everything is so quiet except for the sound of their voices. Not even the sound of crickets or the ruckus on the streets can be heard. 

 

Super Craig’s eyebrows raise high to his forehead. “ _ Me? _ Dude, in case you didn’t notice, the Consort keep hurting the both of us. Rather than asking the impossible, how about you calm the fuck down instead of attacking him head on?” Tension is already bubbling and their situation really doesn’t help it from bursting like a balloon. 

 

Before Wonder Tweek could snap back, a sudden shadow appear from beneath them. It was big when it appear but it rapidly shrinks and both superheroes glance their heads up just in time to see the Consort falling down with his leg out ready to strike. Super Craig pushes Wonder Tweek away and held both of his arms up in a defensive position to held his ground when the kick came. With a grunt, he threw the Consort off but instead of moving away, he run towards the two of them despite Wonder Tweek’s lightnings. He jump into between them when Wonder Tweek threw several sharp icicles at him and immediately high kick Wonder Tweek in a circle to made him unbalance and then kick Super Craig’s fist away before doing another high circle kick to his head to disoriented the superhero. He then somersault between them again to deliver a split kick that knock both of them down. 

 

The Consort rushed away to grab some chains lying nearby and when Super Craig grab Wonder Tweek’s arm to pull him up, he lasso the chains towards Super Craig and once it firmly wrap around his torso, the Consort pull back the chains as hard as he could. He direct his flame energy towards his boots and uses the fire to blast him up, dragging the superhero behind and tied him up on a hanging metal beam when he landed onto the ground. Super Craig shook his head to dispel the dizziness away and when he notice that he was hanging high in the air with his arms tied, he groan. 

 

“The New Kid turned me into a fucking damsel in distress.  _ Great. _ Just  _ great. _ Thanks, New Kid!” He shouted rather sarcastically before wiggling in his bind to get free. The words, “Fucking, New Kid” and “Fuck my life” and “Fuck this game” can be heard muttering under his breath. 

 

Wonder Tweek stomped his foot once. “Ok, that’s  _ it! _ I’ll put you on ice!” The superhero raise his hands just how did with the lightnings and the Consort braced himself. The air and temperature dramatically dropped low until he could feel the chills creeping on his skin. The air rapidly turn cold until it was too late for him to realize that Wonder Tweek intent to incase him in ice. His eyes widen when his body felt like it’s shutting down instead of charging with heat and fire when he tried to move. When he was finally trapped in crystal, the Consort couldn’t feel his limbs anymore; his eyes shift left to right. 

 

This is why he placed Wonder Tweek as the strongest superhero in the list. He might not be skilled in physical combat like his ex-boyfriend but his elemental powers is as powerful as Super Craig’s super strength. Together, they would be a force to reckon with but even when they split, Wonder Tweek is powerful in his own right. 

 

“I’ll deal with you later, New Kid.” Wonder Tweek darkly promised when he walked passed him to help Super Craig get down. The Consort’s eyes follow after him until they no longer could. The ice that trapped him might be cold but his fire is building up. The first crack on the crystal began to appear when Wonder Tweek unhook the first chain around Super Craig. The Consort began to channel his fire and energy into a centre point which is his heart. 

 

“Wonder Tweek,  _ listen, _ we need to work together.” Super Craig stressed out when he was untangled from the chains and jump down beside the blond superhero. “We can’t win like this; fighting him one-on-one will just give the Consort more advantage!” 

 

Wonder Tweek hesitate for a moment. His forest green eyes darted towards the supervillain still immobile and quiet inside of his icy prison before turning to Super Craig with an uncertain frown. “D-Don’t know Super Craig… it’s been a while since we fight as a team a-and  _ -gah- _ beside, the Consort is as good as defeat now anyway. My Supreme Thunder can finish him off.” 

 

Super Craig hurried to grasp his hand before a stray purple lightning could strike. “It’s not going to be enough, Wonder Tweek;  _ trust me.  _ The Consort barely look winded despite everything we’ve thrown at him. We’re only going defeat him and everything else, if we do it together.” He silently implore that Wonder Tweek understand the meaning behind his words; that it’s not just about this battle but their estrangement as well. Craig wanted to be honest. He misses Tweek so,  _ so _ much. Nothing’s the same ever since their breakup and he and Tweek joined different teams. Given that the two of them rarely fought, Craig didn’t like isolation that Tweek put himself in and he wanted to them to be happy just like they were before. 

 

“Craig…” Wonder Tweek murmured in awe. Awe at the boy’s sincerity to support him in defeating the supervillain and also in patching up their relationship. Considering the fact that Super Craig has trouble talking about his own feelings, Wonder Tweek is truly touched. “Yeah! Let’s do it, Super Craig!”

 

A loud crack made both of them flinched, and their heads turn to the ice crystal. The Consort burst through his prison, shattering the ice into little sparkling diamonds. They watch as the supervillain casually spin around, holding a medium size ice shard in one hand to present at the superheroes. He crush it with a show of force before dropping the fragments into the ground. It was a blatant display of power; it was obvious to the superheroes that Wonder Tweek’s ice prison barely slowed him down.

 

“You ready, Wonder Tweek?” Super Craig asks, moving into his attack position once more. He spare a small smirk at the superhero beside him. 

 

“Ready when you are, Super Craig. I got your back.” Wonder Tweek reply with confidence. Anger melt away into sharp focus as he began to levitate once more. Thunder booming louder than before. 

 

The three of them jump into battle once more with the intention to beat the other party once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, can I be real for a second? I'm not too happy with the outcome of this chapter. The fight scenes seem... lackluster to me... damnit! I tried to edit more times than my usual chapters and watched loads of fight scenes to help me get inspired but here we are... I'm really sorry if you guys expect more but I can't seem to change it without suppressing the urge to delete the entire damn chapter and start anew. That would make my hiatus a lot longer and you guys don't deserve that.
> 
> So, yeah... that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think? I'll still strive to stick to my usual schedule of updates but the next chapter is only half finish and there's still a lot more fight scenes in it. Urgh, I need some juice.


	11. Super Craig and Wonder Tweek vs Professor Chaos and Consort of Chaos (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night had indeed been long but it still has to end...
> 
> The fight had been going on throughout the night and personal feelings, unfortunately, began to get mixed up. It's too bad that the Consort never did realize that his frustration and anger at the superheroes are completely pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... I-I don't know what this chapter had turned into... it turned into a massive fight scene! I apologize for the really long delay of updating this fic but I'm very grateful for the kind comments left at the last chapter! You guys are really sweet! I've written a proper reason for my delay in a post on my Tumblr. Even if I'm a no-show in AO3, I'm always on Tumblr so hit me up there if you guys wanna chat! XD
> 
> So! Since this chapter is really lengthy, I'm aware that they will be tons of mistakes that I missed even though I've been editing this chapter for more than two days already. What I'm gonna do is that I'm going to re-read this chapter on my phone once I post it so that I can detect the mistakes a bit easier. So please bear with me for any stupid spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> And oh! I saw the new DLC!! There's a new class! I might be writing a oneshot based on that DLC once this fic is finished but we'll see. It's actually been a while since I've play TFBW so that should be fun! 
> 
> Anyway, enough of this A/N - once again, I'm sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I hope that you guys will enjoy this extra long chapter

The Consort could  _ literally _ feel himself running out of steam by the seconds. 

 

As Super Craig’s “Omega Crash Extra!” had him skidded backward despite that he was well protected behind his flaming energy shield, the Consort panted when he had to dodge three quick strike of purple lightnings as soon as his shield was shattered. This was it; he’s been waiting to wrap this up all night. He was out of breath after the superheroes combination attack of ice and kick aimed at both of his sides. 

 

It was never about winning this battle. It was all about forcing Wonder Tweek and Super Craig to reconcile and judging how openly the blond Elementalist smile so proudly at the other superhero, he’s confident that the two of them would finally talk properly to one another. 

 

Now he only need to make one final, flashy attack before bowing defeat and went home. The rest is up to the superheroes. 

 

“Dude, just give up already.” Super Craig huffed in a bored tone as usual. “Did you seriously think that you still had a chance when Wonder Tweek and I became a duo again?” He folded his arms across his chest as he stare impassively at the supervillain. 

 

...Don’t get him wrong, the Consort  _ is  _ happy that Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are finally mending their broken bridges but does the Superman-expy really need to be so smug about it? 

 

Floating beside him, Wonder Tweek ignore the two of them and flew to grab the black bag containing the laptop from its’ peg, but he quickly flinched back when the Consort shoot a fireball at his direction. He snarl at the glaring supervillain who refuses to admit defeat even though the odds are horrible against him now. “Stop being such a fucking dick, New Kid! I thought were friends!” 

 

At the superhero’s outburst, the Consort’s glare soften a little. He sigh tiredly before replying, “....” He honestly has no problem with Tweek or Craig to be honest. But he still has to play the part of a supervillain until this game is over. 

 

“I knew it was a fucking mistake joining Cartman’s stupid superhero game.” Super Craig threw his hands up in a, ‘I-saw-this-shit-coming-miles-away-but-I’m-a-dumbass-and-still-went-with-it’. His exasperation simmers only when Wonder Tweek stop levitating in favour of holding his hand; he shoot a small grateful smile to Wonder Tweek before the both of them turn to the Consort. “Dude, can you just maybe give it a rest so we can all go home? Tweek and I have Math class first thing in the morning.” 

 

The Consort rewarded the superhero’s with a shit-eating grin before initiating the battle once more by launching straight to the superheroes despite his arms and legs are screaming in exhaustion, in order to set up the finale and they engage in hand-to-hand combat. He sweep-kick Super Craig off his feet when the boy predictably tried to block his attack with a fist but Wonder Tweek grab his arm before his boyfriend could fall flat on his back while at the same time, wave his arm and sharp icicles materialize behind the Consort. The supervillain duck and roll to the side but not before subtly dropping a small explosive crystal made out of his remaining energy onto the ground. When Wonder Tweek spin Super Craig around and threw the superhero at him, the Consort side step to get out of the way but Super Craig stretch out his arm just in time to slam it against his neck and force him to the ground with such a force that it dug a small hole. It hurts, but he urged his body to somersault backwards when a tell-tale flash of purple lightning crackle in the sky. He missed Wonder Tweek’s attack by a fraction of a second and continue on attacking using his fists and kicks despite that he couldn’t do much against the superheroes. He needed to fight in close range and avoid using his fires in order for his flashy exit to work. 

 

So as the Consort fight the superheroes and shield himself from their attacks, he carefully and  _ stealthily _ drop some of his energy condensed crystal around them and some even suspended in the air; but because it was so small, it’s hard to see it if one didn’t stop and strain their eyes. It was getting difficult to focus fighting the two superheroes while throwing his crystals around without the two knowing, but he manages to scattered a good amount for his final attack. When Super Craig and Wonder Tweek tried to boxed him with their own attack, the Consort transform into a burst of flame and scattered away before quickly reforming himself back at a good distance, falling on one knee with a heave. He was getting really tired.

 

He stops the superheroes from going after him when he held out a palm and a small spark of fire ignites. 

 

Super Craig knew that deceiving spark; it may be small but it’s one of the Consort’s most devastating explosive attack. It reminds him of a grenade actually. “Wonder Tweek, do you think you could freeze that spark - ”

 

“Super Craig, look!” Wonder Tweek interjects suddenly, tugging at the other boy’s sleeve. 

 

Super Craig wanted to ask what’s wrong but then he saw something small and glittering floating innocently in front of his very eyes. It surprises him and he almost took a step back but Wonder Tweek prevent him from doing so but gripping on his wrist tightly. 

 

“They’re everywhere!” The blond superhero hissed, warily studying the crystals. 

 

Sure enough, when Super Craig swivel his head around he saw many small crystals floating around them and when he cast his head down, he saw some were even planted on the ground near their shoes. “What the fuck - ” He look up to demand the supervillain what kind of trick he’s playing but then he realized something. The Consort’s power is fire and explosive; if his tiny spark is like a freakin’ grenade then - 

 

The Consort had the audacity to  _ wink  _ at the paled face Super Craig before tossing the spark at them. The effect is instantaneous and so very  _ loud.  _

 

“Wonder Tweek!” Super Craig shouted and pulled the shocked superhero into a tight hug. Explosions, heat and loud noises assault from all around them, shaking the very earth beneath their feet and from afar, one could see thick and huge column of smoke burst through the mall. The Consort had poured most of his remaining energy into the crystals and he was pleased with the result. When the reverberation stops and the smokes clear, the world stilled. The Consort got up with his hand in his pouch, fingers running over one of the wristwatches inside. Once the superheroes are coughing out the smoke and are distracted, the Consort will momentarily pause time and make his escape, leaving the pet and laptop behind. 

 

However, he hesitated when he sees two silhouettes standing in the clearing, stiff as statues. Though when one of the body fell onto the ground like a lifeless ragdoll and a shriek of, “Super Craig, no!” suddenly pierce his ears, the supervillain gulped nervously. Wonder Tweek’s clothing and hair is covered in soot and singed a little but apparently, Super Craig bear the result of the series of explosions the worst. The boy was clearly unconscious when Wonder Tweek fell onto his knees to examine his partner with frantic hands. 

 

Maybe… maybe he overdid it with his final attack.  _ Oops... _

 

He had thought that Wonder Tweek would raise an ice shield to protect them but it seems that Super Craig was a lot quicker than the Consort had initially expected. The Consort didn’t foreseen that the superhero would used his own body to protect the other boy and sacrifice himself in the process. Shit, he really  _ should _ have known though. How many times did he witnessed how far Craig would protect and care for Tweek and vice versa? How many times had he heard from their friends just how much the two of them look out for one another? How often did he feel jealous, wishing that he could do the same to Butters whenever he saw Craig bringing over a thermos full of fresh coffee that he brought from his own home just to give to Tweek when they meet up in front of their lockers every morning?

 

As he mused over his lack of foresight, the Consort wasn’t sure himself as to why he simply stood there and watch as Wonder Tweek healed the unconscious Super Craig with his ‘Soothing Shower’, murmuring all the while, “It’s going to be fine, Super Craig. I’ll bring you and Stripe home later; I promise.” He regret not leaving the guinea pig behind and hightailed out of there when Wonder Tweek stood after patching up his boyfriend and slide back into his attack stance, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his lips pulled back like a tiger ready to bear its fangs. Ever since their fight began, Wonder Tweek looks furious but this? He’s beyond fucking  _ pissed _ at this point. 

 

There’s no way the Consort could fight anymore. He’s exhausted and could barely lit up a spark, let alone a fire. It was his plan to escape, not get beaten to a pulp!

 

“You’re  _ dead, _ Consort.” Wonder Tweek promised darkly. 

 

The Consort was seconds away from crushing the wristwatch in his pouch to stop time and make his escape, but Wonder Tweek socked him right in the face; quick as his lightnings. He yelped and careened into the ground; he had to kick Wonder Tweek off of him before he could repeatedly punch his face. The Consort was thankful that the enraged superhero didn’t uses any of his elemental power in his attacks. At least the Consort is now assured that Wonder Tweek is as exhausted as he is. As he raised a knee to block Wonder Tweek’s spinning kick, the Consort’s mind scramble to create some sort of plan for him to escape the superhero’s relentless attack. If this keeps up any longer, one of them will crash and right now, Wonder Tweek’s anger is what keeps him going. Against his strong desire to avenged his boyfriend? The Consort doesn’t believe that he could escape unscathed. 

 

Case in point… his swollen purple cheek. 

 

The boys fought all over the place, shaking the very foundations of South Park Mall despite not using their powers in the slightest. At this point, both of them a running on anger and perseverance, neither willing to surrender for different reasons. Whenever the Consort rapidly attack Wonder Tweek, the superhero would find an opening and parry him, forcing him to quickly defend himself against the other boy’s barrage of fists and kicks until it was his turn to attack again; the intense cycle then continues to repeat, over and over. Both of them receive bruises from the other but neither slowed down in the slightest. The Consort was jumping up onto various beams to get away from Wonder Tweek who followed behind closely and when a hand grab him by the boot and violently yank him down, his head would’ve collide against a hanging platform carrying heavy sacks of sand if it weren’t for his quick thinking and reflexes. He grab a stray metal pole poking out from a slab of concrete in the last minute and swing himself around and kick Wonder Tweek’s hand off his boot and sending him flying. But the superhero manages to grab a dangling rope and steadied himself onto a railing. When the Consort jumped down, Wonder Tweek followed suit. 

 

The Consort heave heavily, tired with shoulders sagged and wipe his bloodied lower lip with his sleeves. Nothing that he did could outwit the superhero and from the looks of it, he’s going to be the first one down at this rate. Sure, Wonder Tweek might be as beat up as him but the Consort seriously doubt that he could even stand any longer. 

 

He messed up and this is the consequences. He deserve it anyway. 

 

But he won’t begrudge the superhero for beating him. There was a reason why he consider Wonder Tweek as the strongest among all superheroes and honestly? Being defeated by the one that is an equal match to him in terms of powers and skill is not really all that bad. 

 

In the end, both parties gets what they want anyway. Even if he’s going to be the one walking home bloodied and with a limp. 

 

“Craig’s right. Fuck this game!” Wonder Tweek suddenly hissed, startling the Consort from his train of thoughts. Blood drips from his nose and he’s missing a glove. The superhero angrily spat blood out of his mouth and stare at it in disgust. “Fuck Cartman and his game... a-and fuck you too, New Kid! Why did you have to hurt Craig?” 

 

Ah… guilt is an uncomfortable thing to bear. But the end justify the mean, right? As soon as he thought that, he remembers all the superheroes and supervillain that said those very words in movies, cartoons and animes. He doesn’t know how to feel, finally realizing that he’s heading the very same path as them. 

 

When he couldn’t say anything, Wonder Tweek kick the dirt beneath his feet with his fists tight into a ball. “You should have been one of us, New Kid! You’re a good friend so w-why all this!?” He demanded. 

 

Something rose inside of him. 

 

Where guilt was steadily storming, anger began to pierce through those clouds. Why do people keep asking that? First it was the Coon, then Call Girl and now Wonder Tweek. Why is everyone always assume things about him? It’s as if they  _ genuinely _ know him? But most importantly, why is it such a shock to everyone that he would willingly join Butters’ faction? You know, his  _ fucking _ best friend? Why is that so hard to believe? 

 

Throughout his life, he and his family consistently moved from town to town; never staying in one place for long. He had shift from schools to schools as if it’s a fashion trend; making it impossible for him to make any sort of meaningful relationship with anyone. So he learns to say nothing to his parents about his loneliness because they wouldn’t listen to him anyway. For a long time he let himself believed that he couldn’t make any friends and would always be alone. 

 

Until they moved to South Park that is. 

 

South Park… South Park is fucking crazy, to put it  _ mildly. _ The entire town and its residents feel as if they exist in a different plane of reality. A reality where sanity, laws of physic and sometimes even common sense are just… abandon for whimsical nonsense. It’s weird, chaotic and can even be world-ending level of dangerous but this is the town that had introduced Butters to him. And ever since then, he could finally called this place a home despite its’ strange shenanigans. For the first time ever, he finally have friends! 

 

And it’s all thanks to Butters. 

 

So no one has the right to judge just how much Butters mean to him. Just how much the timid yet adorably naive blond boy makes him so happy despite his inability to express it. 

 

NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO DEMAND HIS REASONS AS TO WHY HE WILL  _ ALWAYS  _ REMAIN BY HIS PROFESSOR’S SIDE! NOT WONDER TWEEK, NOT CALL GIRL AND MOST DEFINITELY, NOT THE FUCKING COON!

 

The Consort bared his teeth like a feral and desperate animal, willing to do just about anything to survive against the Elemental superhero despite gasping its’ last breath. He’ll fight Wonder Tweek with everything he got left just to show him what it means to fight for someone that feels like home and unconditional warmth. But when he threw a glanced at the unconscious Super Craig, Wonder Tweek quickly blocked him.

 

Maybe he and Wonder Tweek aren’t so different after all…

 

It doesn’t matter anymore. Tonight they will see which one of their resolved will serve them as the winner. 

 

The battle resumed; only now it’s finally reaching the peak of intensity. Both boys threw everything they got into the fight without caring the limit of their body or stamina. Wonder Tweek had enough sense to pull his unconscious boyfriend safely away from the line of fire before they duked it out without restrained. Everything _hurts_ -his body and his hazy mind- the longer they fight as the world around him fell into chaos along with their powers. It was pure dog fight at this point. Neither of them were willing to admit defeat for the sake of _who_ they were fighting for; Super Craig and Professor Chaos. Boys that accept them for who they are and somehow, by some miracle, even care for them despite it all.  

 

Unfortunately, the battle was short lived when the Consort could no longer stand and fell onto the dusty, uneven ground like a ragdoll. Wonder Tweek follow soon after, in a few feet away from him. They were covered in ugly coloured bruises and their clothes were badly tear and singed. The Consort felt extremely exhausted to the point that his eyes were watery and he’s moments away from passing out. The only good news is that Wonder Tweek appear as badly injured and tired as he is. 

 

Maybe neither of them were meant to win in this fight. 

 

The Consort weakly try to wiggle his fingers in order to summon his fire but only to grimace when tiny flare of pain shoot up from his hand and throughout his entire arm before falling numb. It’s safe to say that trying to move any part of his body right now will only result in agony. He wanted his bed so badly right now, heck, even the ground is starting to look really comfortable from where he’s sitting but he can’t take his bleary eyes off of the superhero in front of him. Not until he’s certain that Wonder Tweek could no longer fight. He exhale heavily through his nose from the exhaustion while the superhero panted out of breath loudly. His left eye is swollen, his left cheek sported a huge purple bruise and there are deep mark of fingerprints around his wrist (his glove was missing in the middle of the fight earlier) from when the Consort squeeze it tightly in order to threw the blond superhero across the street. 

 

He doesn’t need a mirror to know that he looks as bad as the struggling superhero. The pain and his disorientated head speak for themselves. 

 

He wants to passed out so badly right now. He wants to be in his bed, like, since  _ yesterday. _ He wanted to show Wonder Tweek just how much the Professor means to him. It’s just wasn’t fair that everyone in South Park knows how much the two loves each other but no one understand what Butters mean to him. Granted, the boy himself isn’t aware how much he means to him but it hurts when their friendship is questioned by others. He want to tell the boy that he has a crush on just how he feel but, well... there’s a lot of things that he wants, but right now, as he sat on the ground, dirtied and cover in bruises, he just want to  _ hit _ something. 

 

He’s tired, frustrated, hurt all over and most probably will end up passing out on the side of the street after all. He resigned himself to his fate when Wonder Tweek defy his expectation as he quietly watch the superhero stood up yet on shaky legs; seemingly by willpower alone. His expression is still tight with anger and iron determination despite his messed up face. The superhero’s dark clouds and lightnings that accompanied him may have disappeared from the night sky, but he could still hear the faint sound of thunder in the distance. 

 

The outcome has been decided then. Wonder Tweek could still fight when he no longer couldn’t. 

 

The Consort begrudgingly hung his head low in a show of acceptance and defeat. Wonder Tweek won this fight for himself and Super Craig. But he wasn’t bitter about it; just frustrated. He gave it his all but in the end his resolve just wasn’t as strong as Wonder Tweek’s. 

 

Maybe it’s because the blond has the concrete assurance that Super Craig will always love him not matter what. 

 

“It’s over - _ ngh _ \- Consort. Give Stripe b-back so we all could go home already!” Wonder Tweek pressed despite his still laboured breathing. “Don’t make this worse on yourself and just surrender. We all have school tomorrow, remember?” 

 

The supervillain huff humourlessly. In the end, the good guys will always win, huh? The Consort tries not to feel too bad of his defeat though. Wasn’t his original plan is to be defeated by the duo superheroes anyway? He has no one but himself to blame for getting personal in the fight when he should have remained clear headed and emotionally detached. 

 

It’s over now anyway. 

 

Giving a curt nod to the waiting superhero, the supervillain wince as he slowly move his shaking left arm to the pouch behind him to retrieve the guinea pig. Wonder Tweek could pick up the laptop bag on his own later. His head feels heavier as the wristwatches in the pouch ticks by; there’s no way that he could make it home before he passes out at this rate. 

 

Just as the Consort flip the pouch open, he heard something strange. He stops to cocked his head and listen, transfixed. 

 

At first, it sounded like water rushing through a pipe deep beneath the ground; fast and strong but then, as it grew louder and clearer, the Consort realizes that it isn't water. It’s the familiar zapping sound of an  _ electric current. _ Soon enough, the sound began to crackle from all around him, startling both him and the superhero. First it came from beneath his feet, then the streetlights grew so bright that the bulbs exploded one by one in an order and lastly, he could see physical currents of electricity running through the thick cables of the power line just near the outskirts of the town. 

 

The Consort doesn’t understand where the sudden charge of electricity is coming from but his answer instantly came in a bright flash of white light beside him. It was so blinding that he had to close his eyes to protect them from the brightness. 

 

“New Kid! O-Oh gosh, New Kid!” 

 

He couldn’t help it; he went frozen stiff when he heard that frantic and  _ oh so familiar _ voice. He found the strength to turn his head to see Butters materialize out of thin air standing beside him. His expression is so innocently open and worry. He remain unmove, still couldn’t believe that Butters is here of all places despite the boy rattled inquiries about his state of appearance and his hands around his arms, shaking him when the Consort didn’t say anything. 

 

It’s as if the whole world went tilted just from Butters’ unexpected appearance. Even Wonder Tweek seems baffled at his arrival. Neither of them had foreseen this!

 

While he was silently making an impressive impression of a gaping goldfish, Butters wasted no time to crouch down until they were eye-to-eye level and hurried to examine him; oblivious to his bewilderment. Butters carefully patted his arms and shoulders for any sign of deep internal injuries. It was only then he realize that his best friend is in his supervillain getup and that lead to questions running rampant in his mind. 

 

_ Why is Butters here of all places?  _

 

_ Why isn’t he fast asleep back home?  _

 

_ How did he know that his Consort is out here?  _

 

_...What on Earth is going on right now? _

 

“ - listening to me, New Kid? Hey, are you alright inside that head of yours, buddy?” Butters’ voice steadily increase in worry the longer he remain unresponsive. Butters even softly patted his left cheek just to bring him back to reality. 

 

The Consort blink and slowly nodded at the blond’s inquiry, absentmindedly feeling ridiculously giddy from the gentle caress of Butters’ hand on his face. His Professor huff in relief before hastily reaching for his pocket for something while the Consort resist the urge to pout when Butters’ withdraw his hand from his face. He tossed a glance at the still bewildered Elemental superhero who didn’t know how to react against his Professor’s unexpected appearance. The Consort is willing to bet that his head is storming with questions and possibilities. He and Butters needed to act soon before Wonder Tweek would. 

 

“Here you go, buddy!” 

 

The Consort blink owlishly when a bottle of lemonade hover in front of his face. Butters pushes the bottle closer, silently urging him to take it already while his eyes warily watches the twitching superhero. But when Wonder Tweek saw what the Professor was handing to the Consort, his face dawn in recognition; he instantly went from zero to a hundred in a  _ flash. _

 

“Oh, fuck no, I’m not letting you heal him!” Wonder Tweek snapped and forces his exhaust body to leap at the supervillains with tiny, remaining sparks of purple lightings flanking him protectively. The Consort couldn’t believe that Wonder Tweek can still summon his power even at this point. 

 

He saw the oncoming attack the moment Wonder Tweek’s eyes widen at the sight of the bottle of lemonade and pleaded his body to move -  _ do something! _ \- in order to protect his Professor but he’s just so completely drained at this point. The only thing his panicked mind could supply him is to push the blond supervillain aside and take the hit in place of the Professor but how on Earth is he supposed to even find the strength to push Butters away!? 

 

Suddenly, the bottle of lemonade was shoved into his startled, shaking hands as the Professors smoothly slide between him and the superhero. He raises his arms proudly and sparks of white electricity came to live on his gloved palms. Two pronged device wrapped in tinfoil sprout from the ground and the Consort witness in admiration how Wonder Tweek straight crash into a wall of electricity, zapping him instantly and effectively trapped him in a fence made of man-made electricity. It was both quick and precise in timing that he couldn’t help but feel proud of his Professor’s fast thinking. 

 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s going to hold him off for long, New Kid.” Butters reluctantly admits as he warily observe the Elemental superhero cancel out his man-made electricity with his own Nature’s given power. They watch as Wonder Tweek discharge the white energy clinging onto him with a burst of his purple lightning that left him heaving heavily afterwards. Butters worries might not be necessary judging from the state of the superhero. The Consort begin to believe that Wonder Tweek might truly be at his last ropes. 

 

The window of opportunity is wide open now. They could escape by using whatever energy he have left by pausing time! The Consort begin to hastily patted his pouch for a wristwatch when his Professor proclaim something that he never thought he would ever heard in a million years.  

 

“Why don’t you take it easy for a while, Consort? I’ll handle Wonder Tweek for you.” 

 

_...Say what now?  _

 

Dumbfounded, the Consort could only stare at the other supervillain as he continue to baffled him. His heart skipped a beat and the words “for you” linger in his head far longer than it should. “It’s only natural that any harm onto you is a personal offence to me.” The Professor explain with a proud smile, unable to really understand the reason why the Consort’s head is spinning out of control and his face gradually turning red. “We’re partners and beside…” Here he paused to dramatically thrust his hand out at the caged superhero while the other balled into a fist and yell, “If the superheroes wanted to pick a fight with my Consort, then they’ll be facing his Professor as well!” 

 

Well,  _ shit. _ While the Consort is genuinely touched that his Professor is willing to fight Wonder Tweek for him, he’s aware that this is only going to lead into a misunderstanding. No doubt that the Professor had assumed the worst the moment that he had appear and saw how bad the Consort look. 

 

He couldn’t deny though; Butters look so cool just now. Just like that one time ago at their lair.

 

The Professor’s stance faltered a bit as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him. He cocked his head in a way that the Consort finds it adorable as the supervillain studied the oddly silent superhero. “Wait a minute… don’t you come in a pair?” 

 

“Took y-you long enough to realize.” Wonder Tweek scoffed with a smug glint in his eyes despite his beaten state.

 

From behind him, Super Craig leap forward to punch the ground between them with such inhuman strength that it literally create a shockwave so strong that the Professor had to siphon the electricity from the nearby stores across the street to shield him and the Consort from the blast. The ground beneath them shook so violently that when alarms from nearby cars and shops begin to blare from all around them, the Consort knew that all of South Park felt Super Craig’s sudden attack. 

 

Both he and the Professor heard the buzzing sound of electricity sputtered from the superheroes when the dust settled, what’s left after the attack is a giant crater beneath where Super Craig is standing and Wonder Tweek free from Professor Chaos’ electric fence.

 

Super Craig huffed and massaged his right shoulder with a grimace. “Fuck me, that explosion really fucking hurt.” The Consort’s eyes widen. His devastating explosion should have knocked the superhero out cold until next  _ Sunday _ but here he’s standing, battered but still have some fight left in him. Hell, he looks like he could still fight for a couple more rounds! 

 

Super Craig stare at Professor Chaos with an almost resigned expression. “Fuck you and everything else, Chaos. You and the New Kid want to fight so bad? Well guess what, you’re on and you’re going to lose. You’re both going to lose because Wonder Tweek and I are  _ better _ than you two. Suck on that” It was impressive how passionate his speech was despite his ever apathetic voice and volume never change. 

 

The Consort actually jerk his head back, genuinely pissed off. Oh no, he didn’t. Those were some serious fighting words that the superhero just spat out. An irrational anger starts to stir in him. His exhaustion and injuries be damned. Super Craig thinks that he and Wonder Tweek are better than him and his Professor? That  _ they’re _ hot shit? Well, fuck him!  _ Fuck them! _ He’ll show - 

 

“It’s always a pleasure to prove how wrong our enemies are. It’s common knowledge that the good guys always win, right? Tonight, we, as the humble servants of chaos, will disrupt that balance once and for all!” Professor Chaos laugh maniacally, once more, thoroughly shaking the life out of the Consort. He then turn to him, smiling so widely with his eyes shining with excitement, power and… is that a flicker of anger on his behalf? Whatever it is, it had the Consort hitched a breath. It’s almost as if his Professor bright energy is transfering to him. “Well, my dear Consort? These superheroes had committed an unforgivable offence against you and as your Professor, it is my right to fight for your honour.” 

 

_ Holy fucking shit. _ Butters is seriously going to take on Tweek and Craig for  _ him? _ And he called him ‘dear Consort’? There’s no doubt about it. He must’ve knocked his head and fell unconscious; yup, this is definitely a dream. He dreamed often enough that Butters act as his knight in shining armour. Or in this case,  _ tinfoil _ armour. He never want to be woken up from this dream if that’s the case. Oh, oh! Maybe this dream will end up to be one of his favourites? Where he gets to confess his feelings to Butters at the playground during recess and then they’ll get marry underneath the slides with Kyle officiating the wedding since he’s a Jew and all. He needs to look for a ring then and fast, but it has to be good since Butters deserve nothing but the best and oh, the ring has to match the colour of his eyes -     

 

“Look at what you superheroes did to my right-hand-man! He’s braindead!” Professor Chaos suddenly exclaimed in worry when his best friend has been transformed into a statue; mute and unmoving. He crouch down to shake his shoulders. “Hey, buddy, c’mon. Can you hear me, New Kid? You’re scaring me a little with that staring of yours. Uhh… can you at least blink for me or something? So I know that… uhh… you’re alive?” 

 

Meanwhile, the superheroes stare at the two, flabbergasted. While Professor Chaos is frantically trying to shake his Consort from whatever spell that he was trapped in, apparently not so gently considering the fact that the Consort’s head usually didn’t flop back and forth so much like a inflatable dummy. Wonder Tweek and Super Craig were stumped; they had no idea how to react. Wonder Tweek knew that there’s no way that he could defeat the Consort once Professor Chaos showed up. Two against one? In his condition? Yeah, there’s just no way that he could win. Even so, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight when he saw the Professor handed a healing item to his partner. But since the situation had somehow turn to  _ this _ … he wonders if he and Super Craig need to even fight at all. Because judging on the Consort’s lovestruck expression and the Professor’s clueless fretting, the Elemental superhero is beginning to feel like a third wheel, butting in a non-existing relationship. The longer he stares at those two, the more he begin to see what lies underneath the surface and the realization soons dawn upon him. 

 

And so Wonder Tweek tilt his head at his own partner, wondering if Super Craig knew what he now knew. 

 

Super Craig’s pinched expression and his narrowed eyes at the two supervillains was an answer enough for Wonder Tweek. That made him mildly curious; since when did his boyfriend aware of the New Kid’s crush on Butters? Usually this kind of shit bores him.

 

Suddenly, he understand why the New Kid sided with Butters and find that his anger at him melted away like snow on a hot day. He was a still a jerk for taking their laptop and Stripe though. 

 

“U-Uh… this is weird.” Wonder Tweek said slowly. “What do you think we should do now, Super Craig?” 

 

“Until the Consort surrender Stripe, we can’t go home.” Super Craig reply, rubbing the bridge of his button nose in irritation that Wonder Tweek secretly found adorable. Wonder Tweek allow himself to be pulled up by his boyfriend when Super Craig offered his hand. “I thought we could wrap things up after the Consort’s last attack but the Professor’s timing fucked it all up. Now we’re going to have to fight the  _ both _ of them.” Super Craig sounds really put out with everything at this point but his determination to rescue their pet made the blond superhero happy. When Super Craig gave him a healing item, Wonder Tweek didn’t hesitate to drained the bottle dry. His entire body is rejuvenate in an instant and all of his injuries vanish. It feels as if Wonder Tweek had took a long, pleasant nap and is now raring to go. 

 

When the familiar sound of thunder boom above them, the Consort was snapped from his reverie, much to his Professor’s relief. Standing strong beside Super Craig was Wonder Tweek, completely healed up with his powers at maximum strength. 

 

So even Wonder Tweek thinks that they’re better than them? Alright then. The Consort drank the lemonade and gradually feel a thrum of energy running through his body once more. He’s back in action and ready to show them that he and the Professors are the better couple. Butters and him had been training together to prepare against battles just like this. Granted, they only had a handful of training sessions ever since their sleepover but as long as he manages to support his Professor and have his back, the Consort is certain that they could handle Wonder Tweek and Super Craig. 

 

“How are you feeling now, buddy?” Professor Chaos carefully asked after the Consort had fling the empty bottle away, his glowing eyes still glued to Super Craig’s barely restrained irritate face. He’s clearly itching for their fight to resume and the Consort is more than happy to give it to him. This is no longer about the guinea pig, laptop or even about the reward that Super Craig’s dad promised him. 

 

This is about him being spiteful, wanting to punch the superhero’s apathetic face for claiming that him and Wonder Tweek are a better couple than him and the Professor. 

 

(If the New Kid had stop and calm himself down to think for a moment instead of letting Super Craig’s word sink into him, he would’ve realize that the fight that was about to begin is completely  _ pointless _ because unlike Craig and Tweek, him and Butters weren’t  _ actually _ a couple to even begin with. And thus, rendering the whole thing pointless.)  

 

So he gives his Professor a thumbs up and he beam brightly before they got up. The Consort dusted the grime and dirt off the palm of his gloves while Professor Chaos addressed the superheroes, his supervillain demeanour easily slides into place, “The transgression that you both did to my Consort will be punished under the might of chaos! Well, shall we battle these superheroes as partners, my Consort of Chaos?” 

 

The Consort’s reply was in a form of a feral grin and his body moved into his fighting stance. Before, he would’ve stood in front of Butters, as an obvious declaration that their enemies would have to defeat him first in order to get to his Professor. But now, he realized that by doing so, his action also send another message. One that painted a picture of helplessness onto his Professor. By fighting his battles, one would assume that Butters couldn’t fight for himself even though the Consort’s intention was to only protect his best friend. 

 

Well then, these two superheroes will the be first two to witness just how strong Professor Chaos truly is with his Consort fighting at his side instead of fighting  _ for _ him. 

 

Just thinking about it is making the Consort giddy with bloodthirsty excitement. No more holding back now and no more worrying over plans. He wants to smash Super Craig’s face into the pavement and it’s going to feel so damn good! 

 

“By the way, just want to let you know Professor, that we didn’t start anything. It was  _ your  _ fucking Consort that picked a fight with us.” Super Craig casually informed the supervillain. He and Wonder Tweek were also tense in anticipation. “It’s sweet that you want to defend him and all but you’re a fucking idiot as usual for underestimating your Consort, Chaos.” He couldn’t help but sneer. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Professor Chaos ask suspiciously. Beside him, the Consort is trying to figure out what is Super Craig’s aim now, seething at him for calling his best friend an idiot. He would’ve cut the chit-chat and straight up punch the superhero with the superhuman strength if it weren’t for Wonder Tweek ever alert at his side. He was eyeing him as if he knew what the Consort was thinking. 

 

Meanwhile, Super Craig had quickly became disinterest with their conversation. “I’m not in the mood to explain and I don’t really give a fuck about you two. So let’s fucking fight already so we can all go home.” He and Wonder Tweek slam their fists together, share a smirk before waiting for the supervillains to begin their first move. 

 

“Just like how we practiced, right, New Kid?” Professor Chaos whispered to him, already the nearby electrical wires sparks to life. He was ready to fight but the Consort could tell that his best friend is also nervous. This would be their first fight as a duo and the Consort understood Butters well enough that the boy doesn’t want to disappoint his friend. So he squeezes his Professor’s hand encouragingly. The hand where his ring snugly fit on his finger. 

 

“...”

 

“Thanks, buddy.” Butters said gratefully before he closes his eyes and when they flash open a second later, it was Professor Chaos that greeted him with a proud, boyish smirk that sent the Consort’s heart beating ten times faster just like that. “We’ll show them the power of chaos!” 

 

And when Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme starts to play in the background, the Consort had never felt more alive at that moment amongst the explosions of power, debris and the comforting assurance that his best friend and crush will fight alongside him until the very end. 

 

* * *

 

When Professor Chaos’ theme song was played, it was as if someone had flip on a switch. The Consort is excited, so excited that he couldn’t stop grinning as he threw himself into their final fight of the night. His previous injuries and fatigue - both physical and emotional wise - completely disappear thanks to his Professor’s homemade lemonade. 

 

He just couldn’t stop grinning as he and Professor Chaos run towards the superheroes who had the same idea as them. The two parties met at the centre and he immediately went to attack Wonder Tweek while his Professor pulled Super Craig’s attention away from his partner with his own attack - the ‘Chaos Blast’ - to momentarily paralyze him before crouching down for a sweep kick. 

 

Meanwhile, fire rages against harsh ice as the Consort and Wonder Tweek duked it out with their fists and kicks; their respective powers flare around them. The Elemental superhero isn’t as good as his partner when it comes to physical combat but he overcome it with his ice and storms in between his attacks. The Consort would’ve find it troublesome as their one-on-one fight would ultimately lead into a draw just how their previous fight did, but the supervillain had decided to stop holding back already. So when Wonder Tweek swings his arm and several floating icicles were aimed right behind his head, the Consort dug his hand into the pouch behind him and crushes a wristwatch. A time bubble engulf the mall and everything except the Consort freezes in mid-motion. Said supervillain danced away from the sharp icicles so that they pierce straight to Wonder Tweek instead… but not before infusing a tiny spark of explosive into each and every one of it before time seconds were up. 

 

A sick sense of satisfaction rush into his heart when he saw how wide Wonder Tweek’s eyes were with shock when his powers suddenly turn against him. He shielded himself from getting stab just in time with an ice wall but as soon as the icicles were impaled onto the wall, they exploded and the force tumbled the superhero onto the ground with a startled cry. 

 

Unfortunately, the Consort was too caught up in his giddiness that he was taken off guard by a sudden and brutal tug of his arm and a lightning fast punch at the right side of his face. The blow instinctively made him curl up in pain and anger flared up once more. An equally enraged Super Craig stares down at him but a burst of snake-like wires from below the superhero electrocuted him before he could attack the Consort again. Professor Chaos came in with a flying kick to knock Super Craig away. 

 

It wasn’t enough but it did give the supervillains the window of opportunity to gang up on Super Craig while Wonder Tweek is downed. 

 

Professor Chaos is the closest to Super Craig so he held Super Craig’s attention as best as he could so that the boy wouldn’t notice his Consort coming in hot at the superhero’s blindspot. The Professor slide in a curve with his hand curve outwards like a claw and slash the superhero with his crackling electricity but Super Craig duck down to punch his leg in retaliation but missed.  When he got up, the Consort landed in front and kick him in the face. Once Super Craig is boxed between the supervillains, the Consort throws a fireball at him while the Professor hurtled a ball charged with intense electricity. 

 

Pillars of purple lighting came from the sky around Super Craig, protecting him from the supervillains’ attack. The cold wind picks up when they saw Wonder Tweek hovering above Super Craig. 

 

Divide and conquered it is then. 

 

The Consort would need to use one of his powerful attacks - one that doesn’t force the superheroes to scattred but instead defend themselves - in order to hurt the superheroes simultaneously and then, while the couple are momentarily unaware, his Professor will intervene and separate them. As much as he wanted to fight these two ‘till his heart content or at least until Super Craig admits that he and Butters are the better couple, they all really need to go home soon. 

 

The Consort is self aware of his powers and ability as well as his limits, but even he knew that he’s not powerful enough to completely rewind time. Well… not  _ yet  _ at least. 

 

“Boy, these two are really strong. But not as strong as us, eh, Consort?” Professor Chaos nudged him playfully. Meanwhile, the superheroes are still kept inside Wonder’s Tweek lightning barrier; wary of any sudden movements. “My ‘Hammer of Chaos’ should be more than enough to knock these two out for good!” He said so confidently, so different from the normal Butters that the Consort internally hoped that one day, some of Professor Chaos’ bravado will become genuine. 

 

The Consort stop himself from drowning in an imaginative future where he and Butters were together and pressed closer to his Professor; there’s a time and a place, he console himself. He then began whispering his idea to his Professor while still keeping his eyes on the superheroes. He had to suppress a smirk when Super Craig’s eyebrow twitches while Wonder Tweek’s expression is that of an open distrust and hesitation.   

 

“....”

 

Professor Chaos blink and turn his body away from the glaring superheroes to studied at his second-in-command who is currently having fun playing a staring contest with Super Craig. Judging from the superhero’s flash of middle finger, clearly the game is one sided. “Huh, that does sound like a reasonable plan. Excellent strategy, my Consort; I like it! I shall wait for your signal.” 

 

The Consort nodded. Before he could actually uses one of his devastating attack, they would need to wear the superheroes out a little or at least get them out from Wonder Tweek’s lightning barrier. Since Super Craig’s is scarily observant when he wants to be and Wonder Tweek can be as smart as the Human Kite in terms of battle, the Consort knew that the superheroes would soon figured out his plan which means he and the Professor needs to execute it as quickly as possible. 

 

With a light fistbumped, the Consort and his Professor walk towards the superhero instead of jumping into the fray. 

 

“You superheroes cannot stay safe in Wonder Tweek’s little barrier forever! Let’s see which one of us has the more superior power, Wonder Tweek!” Professor Chaos’ voice boom amongst the lightning and thunder. He let out an evil laugh as he raised his hands high up and it spark with electricity. Professor Chaos summoned two humongous pronged devices from earlier to siphon Wonder Tweek’s lightning into the ground and when the sparks began to sputtered, it was the Consort’s turn to summon an equally humongous flaming ball above the superheroes; just long enough for them to feel the intense growing heat and saw the shadows beneath their feet. The Consort brought the fiery ball down onto the superheroes with a force of a blazing comet but Wonder Tweek and Super Craig had their own tag team ability to countered it. 

 

Wonder Tweek, who was still hovering in mid air, wave his arm in a circle above him; creating multiple blue layer of circles in front of one another, each circle harnessing his ice energy until they quickly overload with his power. Before the fire ball could burn Wonder Tweek alive, the Elemental superhero landed onto the ground and Super Craig springs upwards, his hand balled into a tight fist and punch the first ring of circles. The strength of his punch activates Wonder Tweek’s attack, firing a powerful beam-like ice storm combined with Super Craig’s super strength to meet with the Consort’s fireball. The ice blast actually managed to slowed down the incoming comet-like attack… but not completely stop it from crashing into the ground. In the end, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek had no choice but to move out of the way while the supervillains hide safely under the cover of the shadows, waiting. 

 

Thanks to the superheroes combination attack, the damage from the Consort’s power wasn’t as devastating as it could had been but the destruction that was left transformed the very foundation of the still-reconstructed mall into a burning wasteland. Heat creeps into the many metal pillars and the ground was practically sizzling with embers. 

 

“Shit... I-I guess the Consort had - _ ngh _ \- been holding back.” Wonder Tweek breathed, wiping the sweat off his face. He and Super Craig managed to escaped onto a higher metal beam when the gigantic fireball crashed onto the ground. He stared at the molten tar-like surface beneath him and felt a tiny flicker of dread begin to crawl into him like slimy, black tendrils. Why did he expect that with Butters now with him, the Consort would be too distracted by him to even fight them? If anything, he seems to be even more stronger! Why? Wonder Tweek quickly tried to analyze the difference between this fight and their previous one. 

 

Without Professor Chaos, the Consort was efficient and resourceful against him and Super Craig. He’s strong and relentless, but didn’t consumed his energy like he would when it comes to coffee. Relentless but never  _ reckless. _ The supervillain also took advantage of their surrounding; using a metal chain lying nearby to tie Super Craig up in order to fight him one-on-one. That spoke of his sly thinking when it comes to fighting. 

 

Yes, the Consort of Chaos is a force to be reckon with even when he’s alone. With his sharp focus and well-managed abilities, he went toe-to-toed with him and Super Craig easily but apparently, he had been suppressing his true capabilities all this time. But why though? 

 

Now that his Professor has entered the scene, what made the Consort abandoned his self-restrained just like that? For all his talk and gloating, Professor Chaos isn’t as strong as the Consort. Wonder Tweek actually expected the Consort to hovered close to him; hell, even ushered him home so that he would be safe. Is the Consort worried that the longer they fight, the higher the risk of Professor Chaos getting injured? If that’s the case, the Consort would’ve surrendered earlier despite the Professor’s declaration of retribution on behalf of his second-in-command. 

 

_ Wait. _ Maybe he’s thinking about this in a wrong way. Maybe it’s not about Butter’s worth and capabilities as a supervillain. The Consort’s lovestruck expression flashes in his mind and that had Wonder Tweek’s eyes wide open with understanding. Before Professor Chaos had appeared, the Consort was  _ pragmatic _ during their fight. He fought and antagonized them like he had a goal in mind. Now with the Professor at his side, the Consort is suddenly  _ very _ expressive. His savage smirks and unrestrained powers… oh, he’s having  _ fun.  _

 

And then it hit Wonder Tweek. Playing with the Freedom Pals was somewhat fun - Token and the rest of the boys are friendly and treated him well despite his erratic personalities -  but nothing can compare having Craig play alongside him. With Craig, he doesn’t have to worry about anything. Craig, who accepted him fully and always have his back no matter what. 

 

...That’s how the Consort sees Professor Chaos as well. 

 

The revelation sunk in and Wonder Tweek is now aware that he and Super Craig are in  _ big _ trouble. With Professor Chaos here, now everything changes. He needed to tell Super Craig what he knows. They need to use their Ultimate move as soon as they can or not they’ll be fighting until the sun rises. 

 

“Super Craig!” Wonder Tweek cried urgently, tugging the other boy’s sleeve. Super Craig had been searching for the missing supervillains and was about to jump onto a much higher platform for better view before his partner suddenly grab him. He was confused as to why Wonder Tweek looked alarm and slightly intimidated. “Tweek, what - ”

 

“ _ Listen, _ we have to do our Ultimate attack. We have to!” Wonder Tweek interject before Super Craig could waste any more time with useless questions. “We have to end this fight before the New Kid uses his own Ultimate or we’ll never going to get Stripe back! Oh God, Craig!” Wonder Tweek wanted to shake the confusion off his boyfriend’s face. Why can’t Super Craig understand that they need to get Stripe back before the Consort hit supernova? 

 

“Sure, honey, but why  -" Super Craig began but once again, he was interrupted.

 

“Guess who!?” A sing-song voiced suddenly echoed between them, followed by a blinding flash of white and the crackling sound of electricity. The two superheroes were too late react when Professor Chaos suddenly materialized in the space between them to punch the metal beam with his fist charged by electricity. 

 

A piercing sound of ‘tang’ on the metal reverberate for a moment before the shockwave of electricity zapped the superhero. Distracting them long enough for the Professor to grab Super Craig’s arm and throw the frazzled boy high up in the air where the Consort stood waiting behind a pillar while he summon his Hammer of Chaos to knock Wonder Tweek out of the mall and onto the street in front of the South Park Senior Centre. Meanwhile, the Consort channel his flaming energy towards his leg and kick the superhero with his unrestrained strength. The Consort might not possess superhuman abilities as Super Craig does, but the force of his kick sent the superhero flying out of the mall and crashing into the snow of nearby area from Skeeter’s Wine Bar. Just as the Consort was about to leave the mall, he heard his Professor called out to him. 

 

“Hey, buddy! You be careful, alright?” The Professor hollered from down below, with his hand waving enthusiastically at him. Beneath the light of the moon, the Consort saw his Professor smiling so sweetly at him; trusting him that his plan will definitely ensured their victory. 

 

Maybe it was the rush of the battle. Maybe it was the giddiness that came with the knowledge that Butters arrived to his rescue because he was worried about him. Maybe it was the moonlight that gave an almost ethereal glow around his Professor. 

 

But whatever it was, it took a hold on any self-restraint that the Consort had. Which it’s why he didn’t feel the slightest bit embarrassed when he gave a cheeky wink and playful grin to his Professor before jumping away from the metal beam to head towards Super Craig; unknowingly leaving a flustered supervillain behind, the tips of his ears red. 

 

The Consort pauses time in order to reach to Super Craig before the superhero could react. Jumping through rooftops and skidding down slopes, the Consort arrived on the path to the woods near Skeeter’s Wine Bar where Super Craig had crashed. The world regains its’ colour once time moved on. But instead of waiting for the fallen superhero to collect himself, the Consort wasted no time and melted the rocks and dirts around him as soon as he landed on the snowy path. Raising the embers around him and transforming it into a long sharpnel, the Consort gripped the weapon tightly in his hands before jumping once more but this time, directly above Super Craig with the sharpnel poised at the boy’s torso, all the while the grin never left from his face. 

 

Despite his disorientated head, Super Craig saw the oncoming attack even through bleary eyes and let his body react instinctively. He manages to somersault backwards, barely missing the sharp tips of the Consort’s makeshift weapon as it impale the ground before the shrapnel shattered. 

 

And despite standing on slightly wobbly legs and hazy eyes, Super Craig feverishly shook his head to dispel the headache and proceed to glare at the Consort, much to the supervillain’s amusement. 

 

“You fucking, dick. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Super Craig grumbled as he slowly regain his composure. He really couldn’t believe that the New Kid had forced him to give a shit about their fight and that pisses him off. Guess he’ll just have to pummel the supervillain into the ground to let out his frustration. Punching things is very therapeutic for him. 

 

The Consort had the nerve to shrugs nonchalantly, unbothered by the superhero’s anger. 

 

“....”

 

“This isn’t about the Professor. If this was about him, Chaos would’ve been with you from the very beginning of our battle.” Super Craig reply, not buying the Consort’s shitty reason for the fight in the slightest. The Consort claimed that he’s fighting him and Wonder Tweek is because he’s the Professor’s right-hand-man and thus, it’s his job to protect him from his enemies? Yeah, Super Craig calls  _ bullshit. _ Professor Chaos might be a supervillain but Super Craig and Wonder Tweek had never once held a personal grudge against him. So why would the Professor’s chief enforcer be targeting them?

 

This fight isn’t anything like the night in the Coon’s basement. The entire thing feels  _ off _ from the very beginning. Super Craig doesn’t know why though and he didn’t get the chance to ponder more about it the moment flames starts to burst from all around him and Wonder Tweek. 

 

Super Craig then recalled the frantic look on his boyfriend’s face and his urgency that they should execute their Ultimate attack. Did Tweek managed to figured out the Consort’s true intention, Super Craig wondered. Shit. He needs to get back to his partner ASAP then!

 

Just as that thought occurred, both Super Craig and the Consort cocked their heads towards the distance behind them. A light show of purple and white accompanied by loud rumbling sound of thunder and crackling of electricity illuminate half of the town. Wonder Tweek and Professor duking out with everything they got. 

 

That was Super Craig cue to return to his partner’s side. But as soon as he tries to take a step forward, the Consort slide in front of him; blocking his path with a wag of his finger as if to infuriatingly say,  _ “You’re not going anywhere, hero.”  _ Even when another burst of lights travel upwards to the sky, the Consort infuriatingly block Super Craig’s worried view. 

 

So that’s the Consort’s plan. Separating the superheroes so that they couldn’t tag-team the Professor and his Consort. 

 

“I don’t know what makes you think that Chaos could take on Wonder Tweek. For fuck’s sake, Butters fucking lost to Coon and Friends even with all of the money and resources he had.” Super Craig reminded the silent supervillain. “If it wasn’t for  _ you _ , he would’ve stayed in the Coon’s lair until the fatass either find some use of him or permanently get rid of the problem. You know what I mean.” Oh, the Consort perfectly understood what the superhero trying to convey. He said it so callously that it made him grind his teeth viciously; just the thought of the Coon laying his claws on his Professor already itches his craving for total mayhem. Preferably on the superheroes. 

 

Super Craig thinks that his Professor is weak? Wonder Tweek is going to learn differently  _ real _ soon then. So the Consort told him so. 

 

“....”

 

“Whatever, dude. Let’s beat the shit out of each other already.” Super Craig huffed impatiently. 

 

The fight with Super Craig transpire a lot differently from the Consort’s previous ones. Instead of meeting the superhero with his own force of physical prowess, the Consort uses his fire powers a lot more and occasionally, manipulate time here and there to give him an edge when Super Craig’s attack came a little too close. The Consort deflect Super Craig’s kick when he shot forward by side stepping and grab his leg to hold him on the spot so that the supervillain could thrust his elbow backwards, aiming at Super Craig’s gut. But the superhero saw through his attack, despite the short amount of time, the two had learned the other’s fighting style by the book; Super Craig misdirect the elbow away with a slap of his hand, forcing the Consort’s body to automatically remove his hold over his leg as it spin around, off balanced. The supervillain saw from the corner of his eyes that Super Craig was getting ready to socked him in the face. Face paled, the Consort immediately scattered several sparks around his body but instead of exploding, it condensed and transform into large shrapnels. Like a tree branch, each one of the shrapnels expand and shoot out so quickly that Super Craig didn’t escape unscathed. One of the lucky sharpnel pierced the superhero arm deep enough that blood seep through the clothing when Super Craig crushed it. 

 

“You got lucky,  _ dick _ .” Super Craig hissed in pain, cradling his bloodied arm in one hand. He patted his injuries lightly, hissing once more at the jolt of pain. The Consort allow the superhero to have a moment to himself to allow his powers to shake of the pain. Or at least numb it for a while. 

 

“.....”

 

His reply had the superhero flashing his middle finger at him. 

 

Resisting the urge to rile Super Craig even further, the Consort instead let the other boy know that he’s ready to resume fighting by lighting a flame on his palm; ready to throw it at the superhero at a moment notice. 

 

Seeing the display of power, Super Craig merely rolled his eyes before gently shaking his injured arm. Pleased that the pain had subsided a little, he let his arm fall before suddenly punching the ground to create a small earthquake. 

 

_ That _ caught the Consort off guard that he nearly fell flat on his ass, his flames extinguished though. Super Craig threw himself towards the supervillain and their fight continued. Despite his injured arm, Super Craig still proved to be formidable enemy even though he only uses his kicks and one arm for punching. Whenever the Consort tried to aim at his bloodied arm, the superhero knew of his intention and block his attacks before they could hit it. 

 

The two could’ve fight until they fall over unconscious, but both knew that they need to be at their respective partner’s side soon. So in order to do that, one of them have to be put out of the picture so the other could ganged up on the remaining enemy and end the battle completely.  

 

And the Consort knew just the trick. 

 

Since it’s going to be a nuisance trying to catch Super Craig off guard or wait until the superhero slip up, the Consort decide the best course of action is to hit him with one of his more stronger attack. One that combine both his fire and time power since he has the energy to spare. 

 

The Consort mentally count the remaining wristwatches he still has in his pouch as he ducked down when Super Craig did a spin kick that nearly tore his head off clean from his shoulders. He had at least three more wristwatches; that means he can use his time manipulation powers for three more times then.  _ Perfect. _

 

As they continue to fought, the Consort let the superhero believe that he had the upper hand as the supervillain slowly took a step back towards the many trees behind them everytime Super Craig landed a blow. Playing defence but making sure that the superhero didn’t suspect anything by countering Super Craig’s attacks with his own here and there. 

 

When the Consort skidded until he stood between two rather tall trees, he deemed that it was the appropriate spot to perform his dual assault. This would be the first time he done this in battle but he had practiced before, so he hoped that Super Craig could remain in one spot just long enough for his attack to prove successful. With a steady exhale of breath, the Consort begin quickly. He blocked Super Craig’s three fast punches and swiftly countered with a upright kick to the other’s boy chin that had the superhero cringed in pain and that’s when the Consort kick him once more to get some distance between them before withdrawing a wristwatch and crush it. 

 

This time, time neither pause or slowed down. 

 

Instead, the Consort focus his control over his manipulation of time and summon seven version of himself from seven alternate timelines that are involved in this battle. Each were created from every attack that the Consort contemplated but didn’t executed; each came from different possibilities on how their fight could have occured. Despite being the byproducts of the mainstream timeline, each version of himself are as strong as himself… and all of them are grinning at the speechless Super Craig. 

 

When he brought forth his alternate selves, each one of them were in mid-attacking poses; the nearest one to the Consort is crouching on a tree like a predator, ready to pounce on Super Craig with his claw-tipped fingers blazing with fire. The one on his left is suspended in mid-air, clutching a long, black coloured shrapnel ready to be thrown at the superhero. The third one is hovering above Super Craig, trapping the boy in a ring of gigantic shrapnels and had transformed the night sky into a burning inferno that’s moments away from raining fireballs. The fourth one is standing right in front of the Consort with his fingers ready to click, flames manifest into rune-like words encircled the area around the the boys with three huge white sparks rotating idly around them. The fifth one opted a more physical assault; he had launched towards Super Craig with his punch and materialized behind him yet the force of his attack hadn’t delivered yet. The fifth and the sixth version of his alternate selves had separate attack in mind but in this mainstream timeline, they unintentionally created a combination attack; his fifth alternate self had spawned a humongous giant, reminiscing of his brethren from Muspelheim, that was created by his flaming energy while his sixth alternate self uses his own power to create an equally humongous spiked maul for the giant. The Consort’s final alternate self stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest, the ground littered with huge red circles, ready to shoot pillars of fire towards the sky. 

 

Upon seeing the many versions of the Consort, paused in time and each of them had their bloodthirsty sights on the superhero, Super Craig could only grumbled, “Fuck, this is going to hurt like a  _ bitch. _ ” 

 

“...” 

 

At his command, time unfrozen and pure, unrestrained fiery chaos descend onto them. 

 

The world was immediately engulf in hellfire rained from the inferno above, explosion burst from the three sparks colliding in an instant, volcanic flames erupt from the ground, the giant rages while pummeling the superhero with the maul, followed by a kick, shrapnel thrown and slash that all executed simultaneously for about ten whole minutes. After the Consort had given out his order, all seven of his alternate selves execute their respective attack; bombarding the superhero with everything they got before each of them return to their respective timelines.  

 

What’s left after the Consort’s attack was a land horribly burned; snow melted miles away from the area and several trees were also caught in the aftermath. Super Craig lies unmoving on the ground with his face planted on the ground, groaning. 

 

Smirking, the Consort practically  _ skipped _ merrily past him and head towards the still ongoing lights show. 

 

One more to go. 

 

* * *

 

The Professor knew he made the right choice in using a hammer as his main weapon. 

 

For one, fighting against an Elemental superhero like Wonder Tweek, it made a good conductor to direct the boy’s lightnings against him. Even though their powers are different - what with Wonder Tweek channelling his lightnings from nature while he could only siphon mad-made electricity for his own uses - they were similar enough that the Professor could find a way around the Stormborn’s attacks. 

 

The loudest thunder that the Professor had ever heard boom above them, instantly follow by a flash of lightning that nearly blinded the supervillain if it weren’t for his quick thinking. He raise his hammer high, letting the weapon to absorb the raw, purple energy before slamming it down with a warcry at Wonder Tweek. The ground shook so violently that deep fissures were formed on the streets that rush towards the superhero and the purple lightnings expels itself around the area; several lamp posts and lights in various shops short circuited as a result. Wonder Tweek quickly move away before he could plunge into the fissure and hovers in the air before driving a punch straight at the Professor but missed when the supervillain somersault backwards. 

 

But that didn’t dithered Wonder Tweek. 

 

Placing both palms on the ground, he summon a wave of ice shards towards the Professor that he stops with a knock of his hammer. The force shattered the ice almost instantly but at that point, the Professor and Wonder Tweek paused their fight in order to catch their breath. Leaning against his hammer, the Professor didn’t dare to dismissed his weapon. His Consort’s advice constantly echoed in his head. 

 

“The… Hammer of Chaos is more than just… an Ultimate.” The Professor repeated out loud in deep, laboured breaths. His fingers clutching tightly around the rod as he pushes himself forward. “It’s a weapon a-and… a friend against my… enemies.” During his Ultimate attack, the warhammer increase in size in order to dish out heavy damage towards the enemies but in this current fight, the weapon is a lot smaller so he could swing it around with ease. He had practiced using the hammer with his Consort and they managed to create a few moves for him to perform in battles, should his second-in-command couldn’t be at his side. 

 

The Professor is still nervous taking on Wonder Tweek all on his own despite the long hours of practiced with his Consort but the raven haired boy had so much confident in him that he couldn’t afford to let him down a second time. Not after the whole debacle at their previous lair and getting kidnapped by Coon Friends. 

 

“Well, Freedom Pal? Is that the best you got?” The Professor gloat with a hand on his hip. The two had been fighting ever since he and the Consort separated the superheroes and his best friend left to deal with Super Craig on his own while he dealt with Wonder Tweek. “It’s not so easy now that my Consort isn’t alone, eh? Two against one doesn’t sound so noble for a bunch of superheroes.” He teases but Wonder Tweek didn’t so as much as bristle at his comment. 

 

“Yeah? I heard from Super Craig that the Consort took on him and the rest of Coon and Friends alone just to rescued you.” Wonder Tweek pointed out but then he smirk. “What’s the matter, Chaos? Can’t do anything without your second-in-command? Are you stalling until the Consort can save your ass again?” 

 

The Professor's face flush red with embarrassment. “I’m capable as much as he is, thank you very much!” He even said so himself, the Professor recalled but a small, suspicious voice whisper deep in the back of his mind. Or did his best friend lied? After all, the Consort did won against a team of superheroes and could hold his ground against Super Craig and his own foil and rival, Wonder Tweek. Compare to him, nothing but failure - 

 

The Professor shut his eyes and willed his thoughts silent. No. He didn’t want to think about it. His best friend believe in his worth as a supervillain and still remain at his side despite that they no longer have an army at their disposal and their lair had been destroyed. 

 

He still proudly bear the title as the Consort of Chaos and for that, the Professor would always be grateful. 

 

“Holy s-shit - ” Wonder Tweek gasped that had the Professor curiously turn around to see what had suddenly made the superhero pale in fright. 

 

Far at the west of South Park, a mini apocalypse had appeared out of the nowhere. The boys watch, dumbstruck, as the sky turn bright red before huge fireballs rain down upon what seem to be a giant made of flames swinging down a spiked maul, quickly follow by pillars of fire erupt from the ground like an awaken volcano and a huge explosion created wave-like tremor beneath their feet; causing several car alarms blaring to life. 

 

The tremendous display of power is very impressive. The Professor should’ve feel proud of his Consort. And he  _ did _ but at the same time, a small part of him couldn’t help but feel a little bit afraid at the other supervillain’s abilities. The Professor might be the one in charge but the Consort is the one with the power and social media influence that gives made him a threat to the superheroes. 

 

...Why did he never noticed that before? 

 

“Oh no, Craig!” Wonder Tweek shrieked, breaking the Professor from his daze. He ran across the street to head towards his partner but the supervillain quickly intercept him with a sharp wave of his hammer. “Get the fuck out of my way, Chaos!” Wonder Tweek all but screamed, throwing both ice and lightning at the Professor who quickly dodge out of the way. 

 

The two engage in physical combat. Whenever Wonder Tweek did a spin kick, an icy projectile is thrown at the Professor and whenever he tries to punch him, a ball of ice spikes nearly maimed his face. Since lightning wouldn’t do much good against the Professor, Wonder Tweek decide to completely rely on his ice power instead. The Professor twirl his hammer when the superhero blast him with an ice storm before thrusting his weapon through the attack and knock him back. But Wonder Tweek shrug it off and ran towards him, anger burns as brightly as the flames of his Consort. 

 

The Professor uses his hammer both as a weapon and a shield against Wonder Tweek’s attacks; smoothly switching from offense and defense when need be. He uses the rod as leverage to maneuver and push himself from one side to another to get away from the icicles thrown at him and slam the weapon down when Wonder Tweek is closing in on him. In terms of physical combat, the Professor is capable enough to match with Wonder Tweek. 

 

It was only when Wonder Tweek covered the ground in a blanket of hard ice that caught the Professor off guard. Just as the superhero predicted, the Professor slip and landed on his back with a loud, “ _ Oompft! _ ” and his hammer vanish. His eyes widen when he heard the sound of thunder once more but before he could scramble back up and lightning could strike him, the rumbling noises immediately stop when he saw fires being blast from above. The Professor quickly sat up and spotted his Consort standing on the rooftop of the South Park Senior Centre, punching out flames at Wonder Tweek; forcing the superhero to move away from the Professor. 

 

“What did you do to Super Craig!?” Wonder Tweek demanded once the supervillain stop his assaults. 

 

“....” The Consort reply with a small yet sinister smile. 

 

Look at that, the Consort made a more terrifying supervillain than the Professor ever did. Again, the knowledge made him uncertain how to deal with it. 

 

“...You hurt, Craig.” Wonder Tweek said, breathlessly with his eyes wide open. Both Wonder Tweek and the Consort aren’t aware of the Professor inner conflict. The Consort too focus on the superhero who is behaving more and more erratic. “You’ve been hurting him ever since the fight started.” Wonder Tweek continued. Finally, he snapped and his pupils turn into menacing slits. “I’Ll FuckINg kILL yOU!” He shrieked and his powers exploded. 

 

Both the Professor and the Consort had to dodge out of the way when a barrage of ice and lightning came from all around them. Wonder Tweek is now attacking recklessly, letting anger direct him and causing massive collateral damage around their surrounding. The Consort and the Professor could barely hit the superhero when they had to constantly dodge his powers flaring out of control. 

 

“Aw hamburgers, Consort! Wonder Tweek is really, _ really _ upset! I would’ve admire his deep affection for Super Craig if it weren’t for the fact that he’s currently trying to kill us!” The Professor cried and yelp when he was nearly hit by a stray lightning. He quickly raised an electrical dome as a shield when the Consort jump beside him just as a bunch of icicles rained down from above. “Should we trying knocking him out?” The blond boy ask; he had to raise his voice when the thunder grew louder, nearly to a deafening level. If this keeps up, Wonder Tweek would summon a freakin’ typhoon and destroy the entire town if he’s not stop. 

 

The Consort agreed with his Professor’s plan and the duo proceed to try and knock Wonder Tweek unconscious. He would create an opening for his Professor to use one of his stronger attack and end this battle once and for all. 

 

Braving through the ice storms and lightnings, the Consort had to enveloped himself in flames just to protect his body from Wonder Tweek’s erratic burst of powers. It prove to be a struggle to find a blind spot since Wonder Tweek won’t stop moving all over the place but in the end, the Consort had no choice but to paused time just so he could land a drop kick on the superhero. 

 

“...!” The Consort called to his Professor when time starts moving again. 

 

The Professor burst through the smoke with his hammer crackling with electricity. “Here I go!” He swing the weapon with everything that he had that it sent Wonder Tweek flying… 

 

...right towards the direction where Super Craig is at. 

 

“Oh, dear.” Was all the Professor could say when he realizes where he send the superhero to. 

 

The two supervillains stood frozen as they watch Wonder Tweek crashed into the site where the Consort had unleashed his most destructive attack yet. The Consort manage to stop gaping and grab his Professor’s hand, urging him to get to the superheroes before Wonder Tweek could heal his boyfriend. Unfortunately, they arrive too late. Wonder Tweek had calmed down marginally after he healed Super Craig with his ‘Soothing Shower’ but luckily for team Chaos, it wasn’t enough to completely bring back Super Craig’s strength. It just managed to heal his injuries and burn marks. His arm is around Wonder Tweek’s shoulders, the blond superhero supporting him up. 

 

“You know to hit right where it hurts, Consort.” Super Craig commented once he could stand on his own. Thanking Wonder Tweek for his help with a quick squeeze of his hand, he then address the Consort again. “And you’re not fucking slightest bit ashamed on using it against us. I bet the Coon would’ve  _ love _ to have you in his group, you flaming fucker.” 

 

The superhero’s words reverberate in the Professor’s mind, unknowing to the Consort who is simply staring dispassionately at the two superheroes. 

 

“Let’s end this, Super Craig! Get ready for some beautiful boys’ ultimate action!” Wonder Tweek exclaimed suddenly. It had the Consort taken aback. Ultimate action - does that mean Ultimate attack? The Consort hurried to open his pouch for a wristwatch to stop time when Super Craig offered his hand solemnly to his boyfriend. 

 

It feels as if Wonder Tweek’s had blow an ice mist through him when the Consort realizes that he’s out of wristwatches. He had three left and he used one to bring forth his alternate selves, used another to paused time so he could intercept Wonder Tweek’s and his Professor fight and then, he used the last one when Wonder Tweek was raging earlier. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Before he could react, he heard Wonder Tweek and Super Craig suddenly converse in Japanese before a pink screen descend on them and white and pink petals of cherry blossoms blew him and his Professor away. He couldn’t believe that the flowers actually hurt him enough to  _ bleed _ when he could finally see. He shook his head and pinched his nose since the scent of cherry blossoms still lingers in the air. The smell, although pleasant, was seriously strong enough to make him nauseous. 

 

The Consort turn to his Professor to assess his injuries only to instinctively somersault backwards when a hammer suddenly came down on him. Shocked that his own partner suddenly attack him, the Consort felt a pang of hurt. Why would Butters tried to hurt him!? When he spotted literal question marks popping above his Professor’s head and his eyes glazed white, the Consort learned that he’s been hit with Confuse. So that’s Super Craig and Wonder Tweek’s Ultimate attack. The blast and damage that it caused certainly  _ feel _ like an Ultimate attack. 

 

There’s no way that the Consort could see him and the Professor winning now. Not with his Professor Confused out of his mind, his health had been cut down to half, and that the duo superheroes pulled out the Ultimate move card first. Damn it! He needs to get his Professor somewhere safe and snap him out of it soon because if the Professor team up with the superheroes to fight against him? Yeah, the Consort’s not even going to fight. He’d rather surrender then hurt his best friend. 

 

Retreat is the only option then. 

 

With a heavy heart, the Consort threw a spark at the superheroes. Just before it exploded, he drop the guinea pig gently onto the ground and grab his disorientated Professor by the hand and they escape under the cover of thick, black smoke. 

 

Throughout the entire fight, from the moment Super Craig and Wonder Tweek sauntered into the mall to meet the Consort, no one ever notices that their fight was being video recorded from the very beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little confident with my fight scenes thanks to the kind encouragement you guys gave over the last chapter, so I decided to squeeze my brain juice and try to create more fighting moves for the boys. I really hope that I didn't fuck it up... Please let me know if any of you find a part that's just plain confusing or... weird. I'll be fixing any mistakes that I can find once I re-read this chapter anyway so it's not going to be a bother. 
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think? I hope that I managed to write Butters properly. Showing him off as a badass but still keep him in character. God, dialogues are such a pain in the ass for me to write. Why is that!?


	12. A Consort is also a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle and the results that force the superheroes to calculate their next move regarding the Consort. 
> 
> But whatever. All he cares now is his much-deserved reward for helping Super Craig and Wonder Tweek patched up their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening guys! Happy Ramadhan!! I'm trying to fast as long as I'm able and so far, I think I'm doing a pretty good job! Though I do get tired ridiculously easy nowadays... but no worries, I'll try my best to continue writing this story as often as I can. 
> 
> There's nothing much I want to say except I'm writing making a music playlist for the Consort that goes chapter-by-chapter. I think I would publically post it on Youtube because most of the songs that I'm using is not on Spotify. I'll leave a link either here or my Tumblr once I complete it if anyone is interested! :)
> 
> Anyway, that's all. The usual heads up are in place (grammar mistakes, spellings... well, you guys get it by now) and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

As it turns out, three hours of sleep before school is a punishment that he had unwittingly, inflicted on himself. 

 

When Super Craig had mentioned that he and Wonder Tweek had Math class first thing in the morning during their fight, the New Kid had totally _forgotten_  that he shared the first period with the two superheroes and thus, all of three of them are now suffering the consequences of last night’s battle. 

 

It’s a beautiful, early and bright Monday morning - the clock on the wall of the classroom display that it’s eight AM - and the teacher is droning on and on regarding today’s topic to the classroom but three boys are struggling to pay attention. Heck, Craig, who is sitting on the right side of the classroom had his head tucked snugly on his arms, snoring away without a care in the world and the New Kid as well as Tweek aren’t faring any better. 

 

Sitting near the windows that faced the playground outside, the New Kid had his chin resting on top of his hand, valiantly trying to pay attention to the lecture but his eyes are heavy with sleep and Tweek, who had came into the class carrying three large thermos full with coffee had drank at least two of them empty and now the poor boy is twitching even more than usual in his seat, tugging the ends of his hair and muttering unintelligibly under his breath. Seated beside the New Kid, the three boys’ exhaustions and lack of focus didn’t go unnoticed by Kyle, who quietly stare at the three of them with a mild curious expression and even Token, who is sitting at the far back of the classroom, keep glancing at Tweek and Craig back and forth with a small frown. 

 

It was pure torture and the New Kid is absentmindedly thankful that Butters at least had a few decent hours of rest before he showed up to rescue him from the superheroes. He didn’t held it against the Professor for attacking him after being hit with Confuse due to Super Craig and Wonder Tweek’s Ultimate and frankly, the New Kid was more worried that the Professor would blame himself for his actions but his worry disappear when the memory of his Professor standing strong in front of him flashes in his mind, shielding him from the superheroes instantly made him blush with a dopey smile on his tired face. 

 

Kyle, who is  _ still _ watching the New Kid from the corner of his eyes, raised his eyebrow in bewilderment before internally conclude that the New Kid had finally gone off his rockers. 

 

It feels like forever when the bell finally rings and the teacher dismiss the rowdy students. The New Kid yawned and gently slap himself awake as he got up from his seat. Meanwhile, Tweek is putting his excessive energy to good use by shaking his boyfriend awake and yelling his name. Unfortunately for the blond boy, trying to rouse Craig up is proving to be a challenge. 

 

With another yawn, the New Kid gaze at the clock and sigh deeply when he saw the time. Great. Three more classes to go through before recess. As he strode out of the classroom alongside the rest of the students on sluggish legs, he prayed to Surtr that he won’t passed out in the middle of the hallway. 

 

Hours dragged on like a slug but finally, it was recess. Students rushed to the cafeteria and some even went to have their lunch at the playground while those who weren’t hungry went to hang out with their own group of friends around the school. The New Kid was one of the latter; he’s a lot more exhausted than hungry so he simply swing by the cafeteria to grab himself a coffee that taste like dirt more than  _ actual  _ coffee but it was enough to keep his mind awake at least to survive until school is over. Grimacing, he gulped down the coffee until the plastic cup is drained dry before chucking it into a nearby trash bin. Feeling a little refresh, the New Kid decided to search for Butters to check on him and maybe spend the remaining of recess together... 

 

... Only to realized that Butters is nowhere to be found, much to his perplexed. 

 

The New Kid returned to the cafeteria, hoping to catch a familiar sight of ruffled, blond hair; he saw Cartman’s group sitting at the corner, a whole table for themselves, but no Butters. They were talking loudly amongst themselves and even from standing near the entrance of the cafeteria and over the noises, the New Kid could still hear Kyle’s incensed yelling at Cartman who sneer back at the redhead. The New Kid rolled his eyes at their usual antics and continued on looking; idly wondered why haven’t Cartman or any of the boys in his group approached him for kicking their collective asses last Friday. Oh well. At a table near where he is, Kenny and a group of boys that he assumed are the Freedom Pals, are having their own lunch. Although the New Kid is intently searching for his best friend, he noticed that Craig and Tweek are in their respective groups and that made him curious. 

 

He shrug it off and turn around to continue searching for Butters which is  _ way _ more important. 

 

Recess is nearly over and still, the New Kid couldn’t find Butters. He went around the playground, checked the library and various rooms but his best friend is nowhere to be found. Standing once again in the middle of the hallway where students loitering about, the New Kid scratched the back of his head, downcast. Looks like he had no choice but to continue searching for Butters after school. He went to his lockers to grab the books for the next period when he spotted Dougie heading to his own locker as well. Suddenly, he recalled something, the New Kid dug into his bag and took out the drawing that he drew with Butters during their sleepover and hurried over to Dougie, unaware that eyes are staring at him as he approached the younger boy. 

 

Completely absorb in this own thoughts, Dougie squeak in surprise when he saw the New Kid standing suddenly like a wraith beside him as soon as he shut his locker. “Wha-what are you doing here?” He asked, startled and genuinely confused. Though he’s beginning to feel annoyed when he notices that everyone around them are not so subtly staring at him and the New Kid; wondering why a popular and older boy is with a loser like him. Honestly, Dougie can’t understand why the New Kid is so popular when he’s so  _ weird.  _ His silence and unnerving stares, and not to mention his stoic expressions reminded Dougie of those statues that you’d find in graveyards. Yeah, nothing interesting or popular about those. If anything, they’re just creepy. 

 

Meanwhile, the New Kid look down at the piece of paper in his hands before presenting it to him. 

 

“You’re giving that to me or - ”

 

“...”

 

“Oh.” Was all Dougie could reply before gingerly accepting the paper from the older boy. He doesn’t have the slightest clue what strange things that the New Kid is doing now but he went along with it since he’s under the scrutiny of basically everyone in the hallway. Dougie turn the paper around and once again surprise, that it’s a drawing of him as General Disarray. His supervillain persona looks silly with the background appear as if the artist had eaten a bunch of coloured pencils and barfed all over the paper. Dougie was almost afraid to ask but he did it anyway. “Did you, uh, drew this, New Kid? For me?” 

 

The silent boy slowly nodded his head. There’s a hopeful shine in his eyes despite his impassive face.

 

Dougie wanted to asked why he had became the New Kid’s muse of artistic expression but decide against it. He could tell that everyone is listening on their conversation and he doesn’t want to paint a target behind his back but still reluctant to treat the older boy differently just because they’re being stared at. “It doesn’t capture my alter-ego’s full glory and prowess, but it’s a start so thanks I guess.” He quickly open back his locker and put the drawing in his school bag to bring home, failing to catch the New Kid small, happy smile. 

 

A few girls from Dougie’s English class whispers furiously amongst themselves and giggled when they saw the New Kid’s smile. Dougie shook his head; seriously? What on Earth does the entire student body sees in this guy? He’s weird! 

 

Before he swings his locker’s door close, Dougie spotted Professor Chaos standing at the far end of the hallway, staring at them with an indescribable expression. He open his mouth to call out to the blond boy but he held himself back when Butter’s expression turn from indescribable to a wary smile before walking towards him and the New Kid. However, as soon as he managed to push through the crowds, he’s smiling so widely that Dougie couldn’t tell that it’s fake or genuine and that startled him. 

 

“Morning, fellas! What are you all doing?” Butters cheerfully asked. 

 

“The New Kid here came over to give me his drawing.” Dougie succinctly reply after slamming his locker shut and giving his Professor a respectful nod. He turn to his side and instantly had to hold himself back from face-palming when he saw how wide the New Kid’s eyes have become when he saw Butters. There goes the New Kid again, acting  _ weird _ whenever the Professor is within his vicinity. Dougie faces the crowd, wondering if any one is seeing what he’s seeing right now. 

 

Judging from their oblivious expressions and still intense staring, Dougie suddenly feels like he’s the only sane person in the school. 

 

“Oh really? Is that the drawing you did when we had the sleepover?” Butters ask in interest. Dougie notices that this time, his smile is a lot more genuine. He just couldn’t understand what makes the Professor so uneasy just now. 

 

Meanwhile, at his side, the New Kid nodded eagerly like a freakin’ puppy; his face bored as ever but his eyes betray his emotions. Dougie never knew what second-hand embarrassment feels like until now and the boy genuinely could live without ever knowing it. 

 

As much as he would like to escape from the New Kid and his oddities, Dougie enjoys talking to his Professor so he bears the stares of the crowd and the New Kid’s strange bout of cheerful gestures with good grace. 

 

The bell rings and students soon disperse towards their respective classes; but not before giving one last lingering stare at the three of them. Dougie bid goodbye to his Professor and the New Kid but before he walks away, he stops and turn to the New Kid and hesitantly said, “Uh, thanks again for the picture. No one ever give me something like that so… thanks.” The boy mumbled. Even when the New Kid often baffled him, Dougie really can’t deny that the sable haired boy is one of the nicest people he had ever met. He might be a bit quirky but maybe that’s not so bad after all. 

 

Both he and the Professor stare speechless when the New Kid brought up a peace sign near the corner of his closed left eye while his right eye wide open, resembling a preppy anime girl. 

 

….Nevermind. The New Kid is still weird as hell. 

 

“I’m happy for you, buddy. Dougie seems to really like your drawing.” Butters said once Dougie  had left for his class with an exasperate shake of his head. Without the redhead, Butters feels a little awkward around his best friend. Before the battle last night, he would’ve never feel like this towards his best friend. But after watching how shyly his best friend had approached Dougie with his drawing and how happy he looked when the younger boy accepted the gift, Butters didn’t feel as intimidated towards the New Kid as he was last night. 

 

Maybe it’s because they’re currently in their civilians form. With that thought in mind, Butters now isn’t so certain that he won’t be wary if the New Kid appear to him as his alter-ego. 

 

Last night’s fight was certainly an eye opener for Professor Chaos. Now he couldn’t stop seeing the Consort in a different light. One that’s shine with uneasiness and insecurity. 

 

“...?”

 

“You bet, New Kid. Dougie’s really not that hard to read. Anyway, we should head to class or the teacher’s going to be sore with the both of us.” Butters said. His ever silent best friend nodded his head in agreement but stop Butters before he could turn away. 

 

“....?”

 

“You want to play at the playground after school?” Butters repeated, blinking owlishly. 

 

This time, the New Kid slowly nodded his head. 

 

Butters couldn’t help but smile softly at such harmless request. “Aww, sure thing, buddy! I’d love to play with you.” 

 

The New Kid smile gratefully and he tilt his head towards the direction of his class. Butters won’t be sharing the same class as him until the last period so he told him that he’ll be seeing the other boy later and they parted ways. 

 

When Butters slip into his class, the teacher was just about to start her lesson and by the time the blond boy sat on his seat, his heart feels a bit lighter and his uneasiness has been buried deep behind the recess of his mind. 

 

Buried but not forgotten. 

 

* * *

 

“ - S-So yeah... That’s - _ ngh _ \- what happened last night.” Tweek explained to his friends who has been listening attentively and with great interest. 

 

The last bell rung about half and hour ago. When him, Timmy, Stan, Kenny and Token sat together in the cafeteria during recess, Kenny informed the boys that he heard from the morning news about the destruction of the South Park mall, the roads in front of the elderly folks community centre as well as the area near Skeeter’s Wine Bar that was mysteriously transformed into a land covered with scorched marks and burned trees. The rest of boys were quick to fire their questions after that. What the fuck happened last night? Was it the works of Coon and Friends? Token, who remembered that he caught a glimpse of the scenes presented in the news this morning before he left for school, firmly told the group that there’s no way the Coon and Friends could be responsible for those type of destruction. Especially for the ones near Skeeter’s Wine bar. 

 

Solemnly, Stan asked if it was the New Kid. He received an intel and relay it to the rest of the Freedom Pals about a new supervillain that had joined in the game out of nowhere and made his debut by defeating the Coon and Friends on Friday night, courtesy of Call Girl. As far as introduction goes, Stan internally salute the New Kid for his balls. 

 

He knows for a fact that Cartman would never forget about his humiliation and whenever the fat asshole is scheming something, Stan would pity the one that would receive it. 

 

But since this is the New Kid, Stan wondered if the other boy has his own plans hidden underneath his sleeves. Cartman did brought the New Kid under his wing when he was playing as the Grand Wizard King so no doubt that the New Kid  _ must’ve _ learned a thing or two from that shrewd fucker. A one-on-one fight between the Coon and the Consort would be a hell of a show! 

 

Meanwhile, cradling his third thermos in his hands, Tweek stuttered out a request to tell the group what truly had transpire last night after school. He answered Stan’s questions with a yes, the New Kid was responsible for what happened to the mall and the land near Skeeter’s Wine Bar but there’s more to it that the morning news didn’t covered. 

 

As the leader, Timmy accepted his request and so they all agreed to meet up at the school’s playground once classes are over. And so here they are now, crowded around a table near the swing-sets, listening to Tweek’s report. 

 

“Holy fuck, dude.” Stan breathed in awe after Tweek finish telling his story. Tweek had begin with the Consort petnapping Stripe and stealing his and Craig’s laptop until the very end which the Consort escaping with Professor Chaos after he and Super Craig performed their Ultimate attack. “Yeah, I can totally see how the New Kid beat the fatass and his group alone. Why the fuck did Chaos even need an army to begin with when his right hand man is more than enough?” He wondered out loud as he swing his legs back and forth. 

 

Beside him Token shrugs before addressing Tweek with a proud smile. “It’s great that you and Craig managed to made up, dude. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you two, but I thought you guys would pull out from the game since it made you two break up in the first place.” 

 

“Thanks T-Token. Well, me and Craig talked - _ gah! _ \- about it this morning before class and w-we decided to continue playing the game but with our own rules now. Craig’s going to s-stil be with Coon and Friends and I’ll be w-with you guys. We won’t talk or ask about our factions and if both groups are g-going to fight again, we won’t be fighting each other and instead, focus on the other members.” Tweek explained with the occasional fidgeting. He quickly uncapped the thermos and took three deep gulps of coffee before sighing pleasantly. He then carefully turn to Timmy and Kenny who pondered about the couple’s rule with a bemused expression. “Craig told me that he’s going to tell Coon and Friends about what happened last night too but that’s all. I-Is that alright?” 

 

Kenny and Timmy exchange a glance before flashing Tweek a thumbs’ up. 

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Token agreed with the two boys. Wanting to assured his skittish friend, he added, “Me and Stan can take on Craig any day.” With a grin, he fist bumped the boy next to him. 

 

Tweek surprised them by smirking mischievously. “Looking forward t-to see it. Craig mentioned that he could use - _ ngh _ \- some practice before facing the New Kid again.” 

 

Token groaned at the chullo wearing boy’s boast while Stan merely scoffed. The thing about Craig is that he never brags about anything that he couldn’t back up with. And since he and Wonder Tweek took on the Consort and survived, Super Craig is certainly a superhero that isn’t one to be messed with. 

 

Kenny’s muffled words brought the issue regarding the threat of the new supervillain back on the table. They now are aware just how dangerous and powerful the Consort is, so how are they going to deal with him when he took out an entire group of superheroes all on his own? A good strategy could work but Tweek had explained that the Consort knew how to look for weaknesses during the heat of the battle. He knew to separate him and Super Craig since they posed a larger threat together and did as best as he could to weaken one superhero while the other is momentarily downed. 

 

The group falls into silence as they mull over on the best and  _ careful  _ course of action on dealing with the Consort. Around the playground, children laughed and shrieks as they play with their friends while others impatiently wait for their parents to pick them up. The sound of boots on snow as well as the voices were nothing more than background noises for Kenny and the rest of the boys. 

 

Timmy raised his head to look around the playground for inspirations and then, his eyes settled upon the hopscotch. He nudged Kenny with his elbow which the other boy glance to stare at the direction where the wheelbound boy is pointing. 

 

“Timmy!” 

 

Stan jerks from his thoughts in surprise at the sudden declaration. “What do you mean that we don’t need to deal with the Consort? Are we going to let him annihilate Coon and Friends before fighting him?” 

 

Timmy began to explain his idea to the group of boys. The Freedom Pals doesn’t have the manpower or resources to fight the Coon and Friends and retrieve Scrambles at the same time. They need to prioritize what’s more important at the moment and it doesn’t help that the Consort is a threat all on his own. But instead of treating him as such, maybe they could  _ request _ his help instead. Trying to persuade him to join their faction would be pointless since Tweek had  _ stressed _ that he’s utterly devoted to Professor Chaos and at this point, they all knew the reason why the Consort fought the Coon and Friends in the first place. 

 

“But how are we going to convince the Consort to help us? It’s bad enough that we need to ally ourselves with a supervillain..” Token muttered. 

 

Timmy look at him with an admonishing expression. “Timmy!” The boy gently advised him. 

 

Token sigh, abashed. “You’re right. I guess the Consort deserve to explain his origin story... Still, the idea of a really dangerous supervillain working alongside us is making me nervous.” 

 

“At l-least we know what can pisses him off.” Tweek piped up next. “I think if - _ ngh _ \- we promised not to harm Professor Chaos, the Consort is w-willing to hear us out.” 

 

Kenny muffled out one word that had the all boys’ eyes light up. 

 

“Yeah, a truce! That’s a great idea, Kenny! We’ll offer a truce to the Consort and grant his Professor our protection and in return, they’ll have to help us get Scrambles before the Coon and Friends could!” Stan exclaimed in excitement. Tweek and Token murmured, liking Stan’s plan. 

 

Timmy hummed in contemplation while Kenny pointed out one flaw in Stan’s plan. They might know that harming Professor Chaos serve as the Consort’s berserk button, but they still don’t know why he took the guinea pig and laptop from Tweek and Craig. What was his motivation and goal for doing that? Until they can’t find out his reasons, the Freedom Pals couldn’t fully trust the Consort just yet. They need to thoroughly understand the Consort’s as a supervillain before they could approach him; his dedication to the Professor and his cause might be clear to them but what about his end goal? 

 

“O-Oh jeez… Craig and I will try to figure out the Consort’s reason for taking our stuff.” Tweek offered. “I’m planning t-to go over his place for - _ gah _ \- our homeworks after this anyway. I’ll get back to y-you guys when we learn something. Oh, Heads u-up; Craig will have - _ ngh _ \- to report what the two of u-us found to the Coon as well.” 

 

“Timmy!” 

 

With that issue temporarily settled, the boys change the topic and dived into telling one another about the shenanigans that their classes and teachers acted out today. They could only begin to retrieve Scrambles once Tweek and Craig manages to uncovered the reason for the Consort’s theft of their belongings. But until then, they could afford remaining in the background since the Coon and Friends are likely to do the same. 

 

Since Super Craig will report to Coon and Friends of his and Wonder Tweek’s fight against the Consort and his Professor, Stan wondered how Cartman is going to use the information. He’s notoriously unpredictable when it comes to making plans that would benefit him while everyone else suffers, but fortunately, Stan and Kyle knew him better than even his own mother. Stan should be able to  _ somewhat _ predict Cartman’s moves once Coon and Friends mobilizes, but for now, the Freedom Pals would be unbothered by his group for a few more days at least. 

 

Meanwhile, playing near the hopscotch's area, carefree of the world’s intention on them, the New Kid and Butters are drawing various pictures on the black pavement using colourful chalks. Butters’ face and clothes are covered in chalks’ dust and so is the New Kid, but that hardly stops them from eagerly challenging the other by giving an object to draw. So far, Butters is winning their little game as the New Kid’s drawing gradually becoming more and more incomprehensible as Butters gave him more and more harder objects to draw, but he considered it a personal victory whenever his best friend laugh as he presented him his drawings. 

 

The New Kid will always cherished these small moments that he shared with Butters. Hopefully that Butters will soon feel the same as well. 

 

As the two boys continue on playing, wrap in their own bubble, the boys who had been crowding at one of the tables for their super secret meeting, began to disperse and the last one to leave the playground after casting a strange look at the New Kid and Butters was Kenny.

 

* * *

 

Tweek was the first one to leave the group and went straight back home to change his clothes before hauling his school bag and a brown paper bag fill with biscuits and cupcakes that were leftovers of the baked goods his mother made this morning towards Craig’s house. 

 

Since he had no shifts at his parents’ coffee shop for the next two days, Tweek wanted to hang out with Craig as much as he can to make up for the lost time. Fuck the Coon and Friends; outside of their superhero personas, they can’t dictate what he and Craig can or can't do. Sometimes, channeling his boyfriend’s fuck-it-all attitude really does make people see him as assertive which does wonders for his already jittery nerves. 

 

When Tweek reaches the Tucker’s residence, he rings the doorbell once as he knew Craig would answered the door in less than five minutes since he’ll be waiting for the blond boy’s arrival. 

 

And like the good and supportive boyfriend that he is, Craig immediately swings open the door before Tweek could even start fidgeting. “Hey, babe.” He greeted with a smile that’s only reserved for the boy standing in front him. It never fails to make the butterflies in Tweek’s stomach flutters like crazy or cheeks slightly flush whenever he sees that smile.

 

So Tweek gave him a small smile of his own while playing with the treats he’s currently holding in a bashful manner. “Hey, asshole. Y-You’re going to - _ ngh _ \- let me in anytime soon?” Tweek teases and is elated when Craig lightly blush. Although the blond boy never could understand why his boyfriend’s face would turn red whenever he called him ‘asshole’, Tweek easily went along with it as a term of endearment because it made Craig happy. Though, Tweek did found out that he really like teasing Craig.

 

Fondly rolling his eyes, Craig opens the door wider and steps aside. But not before giving a mocking bow to his boyfriend, like a dutiful butler would do, which earn a snort from Tweek. The moment he step into the house, Tricia came out from the living room with her eyes glued to the phone in her hands, but once she heard Craig shut the door close, her head tilt up and her bored expression morph into a delighted grin and the little girl practically  _ bounces _ towards him. 

 

“Tweek! Hi! Since you’re here, I guess you really did made up with my stupid brother, huh?” She asks with an impish grin when she saw Craig glowered at her from behind Tweek.

 

“A-Ah, yeah... “ Tweek began slowly, unsure if it’s right to let the girl know about what had truly happened last night. “Craig and I decided to talk i-it over and we - _ gah! _ \- realized that the whole reason of our, uh, fight was stupid.” Well, they only  _ did _ talk about their relationship properly this morning before their first class, but the fight with the Consort made Tweek realized that all those time being worked up over the Coon’s stupid planning of their franchise was totally pointless and dare he say it, petty. 

 

Tweek was startled out of his reverie when suddenly, Tricia gleefully squeal and attack him with a fierce hug. It nearly made him drop the brown paper bag in his hands. “I’m so happy for you, Tweek! And for Craig also, I suppose.” She ignores the scoffed from Craig and then start tugging on Tweek’s shirt, making him bend down a little in fear of her ripping his clothes apart. “C’mon, c’mon! This calls for a congratulatory selfie time!” The girl insisted rather fiercely. 

 

Blinking owlishly, Tweek stare at Tricia’s phone, already high up in the air before slowly nodding. “Craig?” He called out with his body slightly turned around. He smile widely when Craig made a show of sighing dramatically over his little sister’s antics but went to crouch down a little, with Tricia now in between them. The three of them put on their best smiles (or in Craig’s case, an arrogant smirk) and the picture was taken and uploaded on Coonstagram almost instantaneously.

 

“Nice! Well, I’m going to hang out at my friends’ place now. See you guys later!” Tricia said and give Tweek one last hug before dashing out of the door and slamming it behind her. 

 

“Ready for our homeworks, Tweek? Craig asks after he took the blond boy’s school bag off his shoulders. With Tricia now gone, it’s just him and Tweek left in the quiet house. “I think some of them are due tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah, s-sure. I’ll just put these on a plate and we can - _ gah! _ \- get started?” Tweek offers while gesturing to the brown paper bag that he was holding. 

 

Craig gives him a thumbs up. “Cool. I’ll be in my room waiting and Mum made a pot coffee for you on the counter next to the microwave.” He informed. 

 

And with that, the two boys separated; Tweek made a beeline straight into the Tucker’s kitchen while Craig soundlessly made his way upstairs and towards his bedroom with his boyfriend’s school bag in tow. Tweek saw the pot of coffee the moment he step into the warm coloured kitchen and he began preparing their drinks and snacks for the afternoon. He has been a guest in the Tucker’s household for so many times now that Tweek feels comfortable puttering about the place as if he’s in his own home. With two mugs filled with steaming coffee and a plate full of cupcakes and biscuits, Tweek left the kitchen for Craig’s room. 

 

Pushing the door open with his shoulder, Tweek stop in his steps when he caught sight of Craig lying on his back on the floor as if he had given up on life with their guinea pig happily jumping up and down on his chest. Their homeworks are scattered around him while Tweek’s school bag is leaning against the bed on the floor. Unlike his bedroom, Craig’s is always neat and clean which Tweek was ashamed to admit that he was  _ vocally _ surprised when he found out; most of their friends hardly care the state of their bedroom - him included - but it appears that his boyfriend was the exception. 

 

Now, back to his seemingly dead boyfriend on the floor and the excited guinea pig squeaking on his chest. 

 

“Uhhh….” Tweek doesn’t even sure what to say, so he simply enter the room - eyeing Craig’s motionless body all the while - and set their food and drinks on the computer table before nestling on the floor close to his boyfriend. Squeaking even louder, Stripe perked up when it saw the boy and hurried over to him which Tweek scoop him up into his hands with practiced ease. “Uhh… Craig?” Tweek tries again as he rub the guinea pig’s fur. 

 

“I’m dead, babe.” Craig groan. “I feel like I’m going to pass out any seconds.” To emphasizes his point, Craig spread his arms and make a zombie-like noises.

 

Tweek couldn’t help but giggle at his dramatic antics. “You’re such a dork.” 

 

“Oh please, you love this dork.” Craig sassed back, smiling fondly with his eyes now open. Finally, he sat up with a grunt and watch as Tweek carefully let Stripe onto the floor so their pet could wandered around. “Yesterday was a fucking  _ nightmare  _ and with some of the teachers being a bitch, I feel like I could crash at any moment.” He added with a tired yawn. 

 

“S-Same here. I think I can still - _ ngh _ \- feel the burn marks.” Tweek grimace, unconsciously rubbing his left arm where it scorched the most. The Consort might be the toughest supervillain he had ever faced. And he would soon faced once more, Tweek thought morosely as he remembered the Freedom Pals’ plan. 

 

A mug of coffee is suddenly presented to him and Tweek turn around to find Craig holding it for him. Tweek took it gratefully and wasted no time drinking it despite that the coffee was still hot, feeling a lot more calm by the seconds. 

 

When Craig sat back down beside him, he glance at their spread homeworks in distaste before eventually sighing in defeat. “I have an idea. How about we do as much as we can for our homework and then take a nap until dinner? I think my Mum is going to make your favourite.” Craig suggest with a tilt of his head. 

 

Tweek open his mouth to reply but a long yawn came out instead. He rub his watery eyes and nodded. “Yeah…” 

 

And so the two of them force themselves to focus on their homeworks despite their eyes could barely open. The only sound in the room are the scratches of pen on paper, the occasional questions thrown at one another and Stripe, now in his cage, scampering around his toys; the drinks and coffee are steadily consumed in hopes to keep themselves awake just a while longer. When the boys finally went through most of the homeworks with short deadlines, they decided to called it quits and climb onto Craig’s bed and sleep came to them almost immediately. 

 

When the sun is sinking into the horizon and the sky turn into a warm orange hue, Craig was the first one to roused. Checking the time on his phone, nearly four hours had gone by while they were sleeping. He could hear noises coming from below; his family must’ve already be home. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Craig stretch his body with a satisfied grunt before gently shaking Tweek awake. 

 

“Babe? C’mon, Tweek. My Mum is going to call us down for dinner soon.” Craig said. 

 

A disgruntled mumbling came from Tweek but Craig could hear the words, “Later” and “Want to wash m-my face first...” so Craig simply shrug and left the bedroom, leaving the door ajar so Tweek could hear him calling from downstairs just in case. Just as he thought, Craig spotted his Dad watching the news in the living room while his Mum and Tricia is in the kitchen when he came downstairs. 

 

“Craig? Can you come and help me and your sister out?” His mum called. “I saw you were napping with Tweek when I came back from work. Is Tweek going to have dinner with us again? I can wrap some of this for him to bring home if he can’t stay over.” 

 

The kitchen smell wonderful when Craig step in. He went around his little sister to help out with the dishes while replying that yes, Tweek is staying over for dinner. The children dutifully set the table while their Mum prepared the meals. When Craig put the last plate on the table and everything has been set, he went near the stairs as Tweek is climbing down. 

 

And that’s when the doorbell rings. 

 

“I got it!” His Dad hollered and went to open the door. Behind him, Craig and Tweek curiously watch. However, their eyes comically widen when they realize the person standing outside. 

 

It was the New Kid. 

 

“Punctual, eh? Can’t say I blame you, kid.” Thomas said. “Don’t worry, I got the goods. Give me a moment…” And with that, Thomas turn around and hurried to the basement. Leaving the door wide open, where the New Kid, Tweek and Craig stare awkwardly at one another. Though it’s hard to tell if the New Kid could even feel awkward at all judging by his bored face. 

 

It unnerved Craig when he recalled the bloodthirsty grin that the Consort wore last night. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve suspect that the New Kid had few loose screws in his head and was really good at playing pretend. Meanwhile, Tweek warily wondered if the New Kid came over for a rematch. At this point, he didn’t know what to expect from the ever silent boy anymore. 

 

Luckily, Craig’s Dad returned with a slim, long rectangle white box. 

 

“Oh boy, searching for your reward? Like I mentioned, it was nearly  _ impossible _ to find.” Thomas begin explaining. “But luckily, I’m not just any mediocre art collector. I managed to pulled some strings, contact a few people and finally found the young lady that made and sell this thing. Though we both nearly got into a fist fight over the price.” Thomas shuddered at the memory but then handed the reward to the New Kid. “Anyway, it’s yours, New Kid. Thanks for helping out Craig and Tweek with their relationship!” The man beam but before he could close the door, Craig let out an indignant cry. 

 

“Wait, what the fuc - ”

 

“Craig, it was  _ obvious _ to your mother and I that you won’t fix your fight with Tweek there all on your own. And frankly, your moping was getting on our nerves.” Thomas casually reply with a wave of his hand, seemingly unbothered over his son’s outburst. “So I ask your friend here to help you two out and here we are now! Though the New Kid wanted a specific reward in mind as payment…” 

 

The New Kid merely shrugs. 

 

And with that, Thomas returned to the living room, happily whistling to himself while Craig and Tweek are still reeling from the man’s explanation. Craig was the first one to loses it. 

 

“Seriously, what the fuck - ”

 

“Dude, you t-took Stripe and our laptop and fought us because Mr.Tucker asked you to fix our relationship!?” 

 

Again, the New Kid only nodded. 

 

The two boys didn’t know wether to scream or throw their hands up in exasperation at how nosy the people of South Park can be when it came to their relationship. Seriously, what’s the deal!? 

 

“Was it worth it!?” Tweek demanded harshly. He was seconds away from transforming into Wonder Tweek and electrocuting the  _ fuck _ out of the New Kid. Was the thievery and battle necessary!? Yeah, Tweek is aware that the other boy is a supervillain but everything that he did last night was seriously over the top! Emotionally stressing him out, hurting Craig and nearly ripping South Park into two? Tweek has half in mind to  _ chill  _ him out!

 

Still standing in front of the open the door, the New Kid seems to contemplate something for a moment before he put the rectangle box down carefully, as if it’s fragile, and took out his reward to proudly show it to Craig and Tweek. 

 

Craig immediately face palmed while Tweek began vibrating on the spot in both embarrassment and flabbergasted. Neither boy could stare at the reward with a straight face as they were assault with a whirlwind of emotions. 

 

The New Kid’s reward that he had requested from Craig’s Dad that according to the man, was nearly impossible to find and cost a fortune, is a body pillow of them.

 

“......”

 

“I DidN’t ASKed wHat It’S caLLeD!” Tweek shriek on top of his voice, embarrassed beyond belief at the name of the body pillow. Never before had he wanted to pull out his hair from this sheer amount of stress, embarrassment, and shock. He seriously needs at least six pot of coffee to recover from this!

 

He may be now able to report to the Freedom Pals of the Consort’s reason of attacking him and Craig last night but honestly, Tweek really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to though. 

 

“I’m just going to pretend none of this had ever happened.” Craig slowly said. He’s pinching the bridge of his nose now with his eyes shut tight and face turned away from the New Kid and the  _ thing _ that he’s proudly holding. “You know what? I’m just going to fucking pretend that you didn’t even rang my doorbell and I have no idea what’s your problem last night. So just… just go away.” His voice dangerously pitch into a desperate tone. 

 

The New Kid blinks. He carefully put the body pillow back into the box, nodded politely at the two of them before closing the door. 

 

As he walks back home, he decided that he would never understand those two at all. Maybe it’s just a superhero thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... do you have any idea how fucking easily distracted I can get? Whenever I write at least 4 or 5 paragraphs, I would immediately check on my Tumblr or browse through Youtube for hours until I finally get back on my writing! It's the same for editing! Urgh... do any of you know how I can keep my focus for at least an hour? It's seriously getting annoying...
> 
> Anyway, not a long chapter, this one is. I figured since the previous chapter took a lot of me and it's the longest chapter by far in this fic, it'd be alright that chapter 12 be a little short. What do you guys think? Do you think it turned out alright?


	13. For Him And Only Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each faction is making their next move - the Coon and Friends, Freedom Pals and the Chaos Couple. Professor Chaos finally discover a frightening truth about his best friend while for the Consort, the line between protectiveness and obsession is beginning to blur. 
> 
> How do you define love anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... I just checked the previous date of when I upload chapter 12 of this fic and I kinda sweat a little that 4 months have passed since I last updated. Oh dear... Apologies for the huge delay, guys! This chapter happens to be one of the 4 scenes that I was really looking forward into writing. So I kinda went overboard with the editing, adding new paragraphs and all... I wanted so badly for this chapter to be perfect that in the end I grew tired and I just want to update this fic already... 
> 
> Also, have you guys been noticing that most fics nowadays have a discord? It's interesting though I don't think I'll make a discord for the Consort of Chaos anytime soon since I don't even know how to use it anyway.
> 
> That's all I'd like to say here. As usual, this fic is not beta read so apologies for any mistakes that you may find! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Say, what? A body pillow? Dude,  _ seriously? _ ” Tupperware repeated in total disbelief. In any other circumstances, Tweek couldn’t blame his friend’s skepticism but since Craig and he are the subjects of said humiliation, the blond would prefer it if the Freedom Pals change the topic. 

 

_ Like,  _ **_now._ **

 

Yesterday, after Craig and him stared at the New Kid happily leaving the Tucker’s residence with his reward from Craig’s dad (Tweek refused to even  _ think _ about the damn thing) tucked securely in his arms, his boyfriend dutifully fetch him coffee in the biggest mug that the Tuckers own without even prompting in which Tweek wordlessly thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. The revelation continues to shook both boys at least until dinner was finished and cleared. In the end, Tweek begrudgingly admitted that despite the fact that he would like to forget the New Kid ever rang Craig’s doorbell, he told his boyfriend that he would have to inform the Freedom Pals of the Consort’s goal for stealing their laptop and pet. Craig nodded and replied that he would have to do the same with the Coon and Friends. It’s only fair after all. 

 

Tweek  _ really _ didn’t want to report to the Freedom Pals about the fucking body pillow that the Consort was willing to fight him and Super Craig head on for, but he knew that it’s important. 

 

Which is why during recess in the next day, Tweek called for a meeting at their base after school. The rest of his friends agreed enough, though Token and Kenny were curious when Tweek bristle angrily when they ask if the meeting is regarding the Consort. 

 

In lieu of Tweek’s reluctant report, Token could hardly blame his blond friend for snapping at him at school earlier. Meanwhile, the rest of them had a bewildered expression on their faces. 

 

“D-Don’t make me say it a-again, Token!” Wonder Tweek cried out, tugging on his hair in exasperation. 

 

“To be honest, we really should have seen it coming.” Toolshed suddenly intervenes. All of the boys are in their superhero costume before they meet up at Token’s house. Sitting at the round table, he watches Tupperware patiently trying to pacify the twitching Wonder Tweek with some snacks before adding, “I mean, this  _ is _ the New Kid we’re talking about. He’s always been weird. Remember the Stick of Truth? The dude is willing to do some of the stupidest shit from people for the oddest rewards.” He reminded them all. 

 

“But a body pillow?” Tupperware still couldn’t help but said. 

 

“Moving on!” Wonder Tweek quickly shriek in return. 

 

“Of course, Wonder Tweek,” Mysterion said, momentarily side-eying him and Tupperware before addressing them all, tapping on the papers that each one of them had on the table. He was secretly pleased with how quickly he had everyone’s attention. “As you all know, we now have information on where Scrambles is held. Not only that, it seems that the cat got caught up in some sort of conspiracy involving the recent crimes around South Park.” Now that he brought the issue at hand forward, the Netherborn superhero turns to Toolshed who had a frown on his face as he read the reports. 

 

“Scrambles is one thing. The other problem is that the cat is currently at the police station which the cops are being paid by the bastard that’s running the criminal ring. There’s no way that the Freedom Pals are going to be enough to infiltrate that place.” Toolshed pointed out. “So I guess this is where the New Kid comes along, huh?”

 

Doctor Timothy nodded and pressed a finger to his head. “Indeed, Toolshed. Now that we know that the Consort can be trusted thanks to Wonder Tweek, we can safely request his help for the infiltration mission if we promised to grant sanctuary to Professor Chaos.” He explained to the boys through his psychic power. 

 

There was a collective murmur around the table. Toolshed was fine with the plan and also a little curious; he wants to personally witness the supervillain’s powers. Mysterion is also onboard with the plan though he will keep a close eye on the Consort in case he started to behave suspiciously. Tupperware, however, was still iffy about it all but he’s willing to trust Doctor Timothy to have a backup plan if the Consort ever stabs them in the back. Wonder Tweek just hopes that the New Kid won’t brought up the stupid body pillow ever again. 

 

In the end, they all agreed with the plan to recruit the Consort of Chaos for the mission with their offer of protection to Professor Chaos. Doctor Timothy firmly believe that their offer would entice the supervillain into helping their group. Given how protective he is of the boy.  

 

“Wonderful! Mysterion, I would like you to contact the Consort regarding our request and offer as soon as possible. We must retrieve Scrambles and unravel the conspiracy behind the criminal activities before the Coon and Friends could. Time is of the essence.” Doctor Timothy telepathically prompted. 

 

“Got it, Doc.” Mysterion reply. Doctor Timothy nodded and concluded the meeting. He went back to his work, hidden behind thick curtains while the remaining Freedom Pals are left to train and patrol the town until they managed to get the Consort on their side. 

 

On that very same night, at a certain household, the New Kid is in his room watching the Proposal before bed. With a notebook on his lap and a pen in hand, the New Kid’s eyes were practically glued to the screen during Andrew’s dramatic speech. Every few minutes, he would write notes on his notebook based on the romantic and emotional scenes in the movie. He needed to learn how to be a good boyfriend once he finally confesses to Butters and what better way then learning cues from popular romance movies? 

 

When he felt a sudden vibration coming from his pocket, the New Kid paused the movie and put aside his pen and notebook. When he checks his phone, his curiousity and interest were immediately piqued. 

 

It was a lengthy text message from Kenny, of all people. 

 

_ “Hello, Consort of Chaos. I’m texting you as Mysterion, a member of the Freedom Pals. Before you jump to any conclusion, allow me to start off by assuring you that the Freedom Pals aren’t looking for a fight. Rather, we have a proposition for you. One that would be beneficial for you and us.”  _

 

The New Kid’s eyebrows climbed up to his hairline when he read the first paragraph of the superhero’s text, his curiousity firmly hooked. So this how the Freedom Pals are planning to approach him; with a proposition? Did the group of superhero learn from his fight with the Coon and Friends? The New Kid scroll down the text and continued reading. 

 

_ “We are aware that you’re a supervillain and one that worked for Professor Chaos, but the Freedom Pals would still like to request for your aid for the sake of this town. In return, we will offer protection to you and Professor Chaos against Coon and Friends.”  _

 

Well, this is interesting. Unlike the Coon and Friends, it would seem that the Freedom Pals are a lot more level-headed. The New Kid pondered for a moment; this could very well be some sort of trap to put him and Professor Chaos out of the picture for good, but the offer to protect Butters enticed him. If this isn’t a trap, the Freedom Pals would shoulder half of his work for him and that will give him a lot more time and attention to hunt down the one responsible for using his Professor as a pawn in his game. 

 

_ “On behalf of the Freedom Pals, meet me at the lake after school if you’re interested. You can bring the Professor if you like. In a show of good faith, no other Freedom Pals member will be at the lake, just me.”   _

 

The New Kid had to give props to Mysterion. He sure knows how to hook and reel him in. If he were to play the part of a villain to its’ fullest, the New Kid would go as far as to say that some of Cartman’s  _ persuasion _ methods must’ve rubbed off on Kenny. The New Kid suddenly couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of expression Mysterion would wear if he admits that to his face? That aside, he puts down his phone and thinks about the offer some more. The only drawbacks he could think of at the moment is the Freedom Pals ambushing him at the lake but other than that, the offer of sanctuary to his Professor is just too good to pass up. 

 

It didn’t take him long to decide his next course of action. 

 

* * *

 

The New Kid  _ really _ wasn’t in a good mood. 

 

In fact, he wasn’t in a good mood the moment he woke up this morning. Rather than the alarm clock or his parents’ call, the New Kid was startled awake by a dream. Sweating and with his heart raced so loudly, he couldn’t clearly remember the entirety of his dream, but what continue to lingers on even after he steps out of the shower, get dressed and head on downstairs and all that other fanfares, were the scent of ashes in the air and tiny black soot falling down like rain from a blood red sky while his body remembered the heat clinging onto his skin that would’ve melt any creatures that weren’t born in that realm. 

 

It wasn’t every day that the New Kid dreamed of Muspelheim ever since he left home. 

 

The primordial world that exists and hidden from the one that he currently resides in. One of the oldest nine realms and one of the harshest world to live in. Unfortunate visitors would instantly burn to death should they stumbled in Muspelheim; that is, if the creatures of said realm weren’t aware that they had visitors in the first place. Then burning alive isn’t the most horrible fate that could happen to you. 

 

The New Kid didn’t exactly keep track on how long time had passed since he decided to live on Earth or Midgard if you want to get technical. Time flows differently in each world, after all. So when he dreamed of Father Surtr’s roar echoing throughout Muspelheim, calling for his children… well, the New Kid hoped that it wasn’t some kind of omen. He wasn’t keen on going back just yet but the dream did spook him somewhat. 

 

To perfectly honest, the New Kid should have expected that his day would be going downhill from there on out. The dream was only just the beginning. 

 

After he ran out of the house, he nearly misses the bus when he suddenly tripped on air and fell face first onto the snowy pavement. He tried not to grimace when all of the kids blatantly stared at his red face and wet clothes as he took his seat at the back of the bus. Then in class, the teacher held him back to berate for his lackluster effort in his homework; not giving him a chance at all to explain himself. He didn’t mean to do it half-assed; he was still tired from that Tweek and Craig’s fight! When he was finally dismissed, he’s beyond upset and it’s only ten in the morning! The New Kid couldn’t help but absentmindedly wondered what his face must have looked like for the kids to quickly give him a wide berth when he stalked through the hallway towards his next class. 

 

And by the time recess rolled in and he just realized that he forgot to charge his phone last night, the New Kid is practically a walking volcano at this point; seconds away from blowing up. School, teachers, and students be damned. 

 

Gritting his teeth, the New Kid roughly slammed his locker shut; unaware of the two nearby students. When he turned around and took a few deep, calming breaths, he decided to look for Butters after school. He didn’t want to ruin’s Butters’ day with his bad mood so hopefully, once the final bell rings, he would be in a much lighter spirit. 

 

“Oh hey, New Kid. Shit, what’s with the face? You look like a Jew just piss in your cereal.” 

 

“Shut your fat mouth, Cartman!” 

 

The New Kid wanted to groan in displeasure. He was too caught up in himself to notice that Cartman and Kyle had wandered towards him. So much for hoping to be in a better mood. Tossing an unamused stare at the boys, he remains silent as Kyle shouted at Cartman while the other boy merely rolled his eyes with a small smug smile. Urgh, the New Kid will never understand how these two are friends. 

 

“...?” 

 

“Meh, nothing much.” Cartman shrugs when the New Kid asked what they wanted from him. “Just wondering what ticks you off so bad. You’re usually like a doll, New Kid; you know, emotionless and all?”

 

“That’s fucking mean, fat ass.” 

 

...Water is wet and the sky is blue, Kyle. 

 

“....” He sighs though his eyes narrow at Cartman in particular. In suspicion and curiousity. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, New Kid. Why won’t I talk to a friend?” Cartman tilted his head, genuinely appear to be confused. Beside him, Kyle turns sharply but before he could open his mouth, Cartman pressed on, “It’s not like we’re on bad term or anything. I mean, whatever you do or go at night is none of my business, right? Or wait… do you actually have something to hide, New Kid, hmm?” 

 

The New Kid is starting to feel uncomfortable though he tries his best to schooled his face. What is Cartman playing right now? Is he upholding the whole secret identity thing? Or is he trying to get under his skin so he would accidentally spill something? There’s no way that he doesn’t harbour any ill feelings towards him after he thrashed Coon and Friends and their base. There’s just no way; it wouldn’t be the Cartman that he knew. 

 

So the New Kid concluded that he must be scheming something. The fact that Kyle is observing him and Cartman so closely is enough of a hint; even he isn’t sure what Cartman’s up to. 

 

“Anyway, you do you, New Kid. You looked like you’re seconds away from homicide so I got curious.” Cartman shrugs and with a dismissive wave of his hand, he began to walk away. “See you around, New Kid.” He said, leaving Kyle with the New Kid. The New Kid wonders if he expected Kyle to follow him or something. 

 

“That jerk… He’s planning something.” Kyle cursed with his arms folded over his chest. Both of them watched as Cartman meandered through the crowd of students like he owns the school. He then turns to the New Kid with a serious glint in his green eyes. “Make no mistake, New Kid. You better tell the Consort to watch his back after he had pissed off the Coon.” He advised. 

 

The New Kid silently nodded. Kyle’s words were rather unnecessary yet appreciated at the same time. 

 

He was hoping that the superhero would perhaps accidentally share some information regarding the Coon and Friends’ plans but their attention soon diverts to a commotion in the hallway and unsurprisingly, Cartman seems to be at the center of it. Kyle mutters a string of insults under his breath that had the New Kid impressed. 

 

“What the fuck is he up to now? Anyway, see you later, New Kid.” Kyle bid him goodbye before stomping off towards Cartman, his face quickly twist into annoyance. 

 

Choosing to walk away in the opposite direction, the New Kid couldn’t help but wondered what was that all about. Should he maybe invest his attention and time to finally uncover what the Coon and Friends up to? But he just couldn’t ignore Mysterion’s text message and what the Freedom Pals offer. 

 

Whatever his next course of action is, the New Kid will show Mysterion’s text message to Butters so they could decide what’s next. 

 

Time seems to be moving in a snail pace for the New Kid throughout the whole day. He was getting antsy as he sits in his last class, eyes staring at the clock on the wall. He didn’t share a single class with Butters the whole day and by the time the final bell rings, he nearly jumped out of his seat to get to his lockers before his classmates could crowd at the door. 

 

Luckily he manages to weave through the stampeding students and after he reached to his lockers, the New Kid quickly packed up and begin searching for Butters. He didn’t manage to even get close to the main entrance of the school before a voice called out to him. 

 

“Wait up, New Kid! You dropped this!” 

 

Now, unlike with Cartman and Kyle’s unexpected appearances, the sight of Scott Malkinson walking up to him with his dead phone in his hand is wholly welcome. He hasn’t seen Scott for at least a few chapters so this is a pleasant surprise. Around them, students rushed out of the school with a cheer; it was a good thing that the freckled boy managed to pick up his phone before it got crushed. The New Kid moves to stand near the doors as to avoid the crowd when Scott approached him.

 

“Here you go, New Kid! You should really be careful next time.” Scott advised, returning the phone to him. It took him a moment to snap out from internally cooing over the boy’s lisping. 

 

“....” 

 

“Oh, it’s not a problem, New Kid. You going back already?” Scott asked in a friendly manner. 

 

“....” The New Kid admitted, seeing as there’s nothing wrong with telling the other boy that he’s looking for Butters. 

 

Scott hummed thoughtfully. “You’re looking for Butters? I ran into him just now after class ended. He said that he had to rushed home or not he’ll be grounded by his Dad. Sorry about that.” 

 

And just like that, his bad mood resurface once more. His lips twitch into a scowl but he held himself back from downright snarling in case Scott misunderstood that he was angry at him when he’s anything but. 

 

“...”

 

“Uh, sure…” Scott trailed off, uncertain and a bit wary. Apparently, his control over his emotions is slipping today. Hopefully, Scott could understand that his gratitude was genuine. “Is something bothering you, New Kid? I can lend you an ear if that helps.” 

 

_ Bless this boy.  _

 

“...” Shaking his head, the New Kid respectfully decline his offer. Instead, he thanked him again for picking up his fallen phone before leaving Scott with a wave of his hand. It was kind of Scott to offer to listen to his troubles but he didn’t feel comfortable exposing his temper and frustration at him. 

 

And with that, the New Kid hurried his steps towards home so he could change into his supervillain persona and head over to the Stotch’s residence. Once he reaches home, his parents were nowhere in sight but the New Kid ignore it. He threw his backpack to the corner of his bedroom and then transform into the Consort of Chaos. Before leaving the house, he made sure to grab a powerbank to charge his phone. Upon arriving at the front door of Butters’ house, the Consort hesitated for a split second. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ring the doorbell. He had no idea how Butters’ Dad would react if he saw him and started asking about Butters. The Consort then tosses a glance at the open window, at least a floor above and made his decision. 

 

The Consort propels himself up to perch on the ledge of the window using his fire, shocking Butters who was seated on his bed with a sad look on his face and a harmonica in his hands. It was like a barbed wire coiled tightly around the Consort’s heart when he saw his best friend’s expression.

 

“N-New Kid!?” 

 

The Consort nodded and slipped into the bedroom. Butters made a gesture at him to made himself comfortable on the bed and he took it without further prompting. 

 

“What are you doing here, New Kid? Are you planning to do something as the Consort?” Butters asked, honestly confused to have his best friend drop by so unexpectedly. Through the window, no less! Usually, he would text beforehand no matter how much Butters told him that he doesn’t mind the New Kid visit him out of the blue. 

 

“...”

 

“You want to show me something, buddy?” Butters couldn’t help but repeat. 

 

The Consort nodded and sat closer to the blond boy. He took out his phone with the USB cable of the powerbank still attached from his pouch and showed Mysterion’s text to Butters. He waited quietly while Butters read the message and tries to make sense of its’ meaning. 

 

“Oh wow, Consort. I didn’t expect the Freedom Pals would reach out to us for help. Wonder what could be so huge that they need our assistance for?” Butters murmured once he was done reading the text. He then turns to the Consort with an expression that practically screams hesitation and wariness. If the Consort wasn't focused on the text and saw Butters’ face, he would’ve recoil at how the normally gentle and cheerful Butters looked at him. “I don’t know… this may be a trap, buddy. We can’t take on the entire Freedom Pals just by ourselves. Besides, I - ”

 

“...” The Consort gently suggested instead. He understood Butters’ apprehension but if the Freedom Pals are  _ truly _ genuine about their offer, then the Consort would be an idiot not to have them protect his Professor from the Coon and Friends. So he needed to convince Butters that they should meet up with Mysterion and assured him that if anything happened, they would high-tail out of there the moment things look south. 

 

“W-Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to meet Mysterion…” Butters mutters under his breath, gripping the hem of his shirt nervously. The Consort gave the boy a small smile though it falters when Butters’ eyes widen as he remembered, “Oh hamburgers, Consort! My Dad’s at home right now and he doesn’t want me out of the house, see. I’ll be so grounded if - ”

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Much to the Consort’s ire, it wasn’t Damien though.

 

Heavy footsteps thundered upstairs and Stephen Stotch burst into the room with a look of annoyance on his face. 

 

“Butters! I thought I told you to keep quiet in here; I’m trying to watch TV downstairs!” Butters’ Dad bellowed which made said boy flinched. When his Dad saw the Consort sitting on the bed with eyes that barely conceal his anger, his expression turn to confuse. “And you! New Kid! What are you doing here? Butters aren’t allowed to have friends over without my say-so!” 

 

“W-Well you see D-Dad, the New K-Kid just - ” Butters began to stammers but his Dad refused to hear it. 

 

“I don’t care, young man! From now on, you and your friend are grounded!” And with that declaration, Butters’ Dad slam the door shut and the boys heard the door locked, stumped at what just happened in such a short time. 

 

Butters sigh heavily as he leans against the bed frame. “I guess we’re now locked in here forever, my Consort. Forgive me for not being able to protect you from my Dad.” He said with wobbly lips and a sad voice. However, the New Kid continue to remain as still as a statue, staring at the door. “Uh, Consort?” 

 

Butters’ words and apologies fell on deaf ears. The moment Stephen had burst into the room, startled Butters and grounded them before locking the door with the automatic security, the Consort had finally  _ lost _ it. All of the anger and irritation that had been building up since this morning as well as the frustration over Cartman and Kyle’s encounter exploded. For once, he no longer has control over his emotions; their hold over him are like hot searing pokers. Making his head clouded and most importantly, oblivious to his Professor already wariness of him. 

 

How dare Stephen treated his Professor like a rug meant to be step on. How dare he made his Professor flinched in fear. His Professor deserves better; Butters deserve  _ better. _ Wait, no - Butters deserve the  _ world. _ He wants Butters to be happy and carefree; always having fun and safe at his side. The Consort wants to give  _ everything _ to Butters. But what he wants to give Butters the most right now is  _ retribution. _

 

“B-Buddy? You alright?” Butters hesitantly inquire when the Consort is still unresponsive. He was about to grab the New Kid’s hand but suddenly, he got up and quietly went towards the door to jiggle the doorknob. Is the New Kid trying to pry open the door? Butters open his mouth to tell how useless that it’d be but before he could even utter a word, his best friend destroys the door with a burst of an explosion, charring the walls and floor. 

 

Butters immediately realizes that things are about to turn ugly very fast if he doesn’t do anything now. 

 

“N-New Kid, wait!” Butters cried out when the other boy calmly walks out of the room. What on Earth is going on with him!? He quickly transforms into Professor Chaos, thinking of the worst, before running out of the bedroom. As he raced down the stairs after his Consort - mindful of the boxes littered everywhere - he notices that from the corner of his eyes, his parents’ bedroom door is wide open though he didn’t think too much of it when he heard his Dad’s livid voice from the living room. 

 

“That’s impossible! I grounded you! And locked you up in Butters’ room! How did you get out!?”

 

When Butters finally arrive at the living room, he quickly stood beside his best friend; his mind scrambling to figure out a way to save the both of them from his Dad’s anger. He’s scared as his Dad’s harsh stare refuse to let up and his Consort’s unpredictable actions are turning him into a nervous wreck. 

 

“Wait…” His Dad then narrowed his eyes at the Consort instead. “Do you perhaps have some kind of ability to unground people?” He demanded. 

 

The Consort refused to say anything. He gave Butters’ Dad a glare of his own. 

 

Having the power to unground people is the most unbelievable ability that Butters could only ever dreamed of but maybe, if anyone could obtain that kind of power, it would be the New Kid. Or maybe that’s just his best friend’s independent lifestyle? 

 

“Fine, so that’s how it is. Your evil magic is not welcome here, villain!” 

 

The Consort display his defiance by tilting his head downwards and bring his arms up close to his chest. When he held his arms out, he exploded into a column of spiraling fire. When he raises his head, his usual black eyes that conveyed so many emotions now has a crazed taint in them. 

 

“This isn’t good…” Butters whimpered as he watches his best friend attack his Dad. 

 

* * *

 

Today, he’ll save Butters from this man. 

 

The Consort internally promised as he knocks Butters’ Dad away from them with an upright flame kick. That attack was supposed to kick the man upwards which made the Consort realizes that fighting Butters’ Dad is going to be a whole lot different than fighting the Coon and Friends or Wonder Tweek and Super Craig. He needs to quickly figure out how to fight an adult if he’s going to win this battle. 

 

“You got a lot of nerve, kid.” Butters’ Dad spat as he got up on his feet. The couch that the Consort had kicked him into toppled behind. 

 

The Consort snarl back, yearning to rip the adult’s face off with his claw-like gloves. He won’t give this man any respect whatsoever; no plans, no tricks, no restraint. He’ll use nothing but raw power to beat this abusive sack of shit into the dirt. For everything he did to Butters, the Consort will make sure that he’ll pay ten times worth of pain and humiliation. 

 

He’ll make sure that Stephen Stotch won’t ever hurt Butters again. 

 

And with that, the Consort dashes towards Butters’ Dad while completely covered in flames with his punch gripping an explosive ember. It hit the man but Butters’ Dad blocked it almost effortlessly; his attack barely scratch him. In retaliation, the Consort punch the ground, summoning one of his fire giant brethren’s fist from above Butters’ Dad to crush him and this time, it yields the desired effect. The ground rumbled as his flames spread all over the floor and furnitures. The Consort summons the giant fist three more times on Butters’ Dad without stopping before jumping back and raise his hands upwards to conjure a reddish-orange cloud that rained balls of fire relentlessly on the adult. 

 

The Consort fisted his hand, ready to summon the giant fist for the fourth time when his Professor startled him with a grip on his arm. “Please stop, Consort! We can just leave now while my Dad’s… d-distracted” His Professor pleaded, scared at how standoffish his best friend is behaving. How relentlessly and mercilessly he attacked his Dad without holding anything back. Super Craig’s sneering words and Wonder Tweek’s inquiries whisper across his mind once more. 

 

_ “... you’re a fucking idiot as usual for underestimating your Consort, Chaos.”  _

 

_ “What’s the matter, Chaos? Can’t do anything without your second-in-command? Are you stalling until the Consort can save your ass again?”  _

 

Professor Chaos forcefully push those thoughts away before they could mess with him. Now’s not the time. They needed to get away from here before things could get even worst. He doesn’t know what happened to his best friend - the New Kid was fine before his Dad showed up! - but this is the first time that he had seen him so  _ furious. _ Ever since he befriended the New Kid, Butters learned not to take offense of the other’s boy constant silence and expressionless face, believing that’s just how he was raised and thus, Butters easily accepted his personality. However, that doesn’t mean his best friend is a walking statue. Occasionally, the New Kid would give him a small smile when he’s happy, his eyebrows furrowed when he’s upset or confused and Butters even heard him chuckle softly once! The point is, Butters knew despite his aloof behaviour, the New Kid does express his emotions here and there but they were always subdued. As if his best friend constantly had them locked tight. 

 

So what happened to his Consort to make him break the chains? 

 

It unnerved Butters to have his own best friend staring at him with insane-lidded eyes while his face is as blank as ever. He has no choice but to calm him down so they could escape and before he could permanently injure his Dad. 

 

“...” His Consort assured him. A chill ran down Professor Chaos’ spine at his ominous resolve. 

 

“Protect me? Y-You don’t have to protect me from my Dad, Consort. It’s my Dad, after all…” Professor Chaos really didn’t know what to say to make it better. Why is his best friend so angry at his Dad? Everyone in South Park knows how his parents are like. Is he upset because his Dad grounded him too? If his Mum was here, would his Consort be upset with her as well? 

 

It actually scares Butters that he might not know his best friend as well as he thought. 

 

_ “What the fuck did we do to make you sided with Butters of all people, huh!?” _

 

At that very moment, Butters agreed with the Coon. Why  _ did _ the Consort sided with him in the first place when he has nothing to offer to him? 

 

Professor Chaos’ broke out from his train of thoughts by a loud and painful groan. The boys watch as Butters’ Dad struggle to get up but otherwise, barely hurt at all. His clothes, hands, and face are covered with soot from the Consort’s attacks. “You got some power, New Kid, I give you that.” Butters’ Dad reluctantly admitted as he put out the small burning flame on his shoulder. He then gritted his teeth and shouted, “But fun’s over. Both of you are GROUNDED!” He stomped his feet once and Professor Chaos felt his body froze. He couldn’t even twitch a finger nor called out to his Consort. Thankfully, his eyes could still move when they turn to his best friend beside him. He wanted to yell at him to escape, just leave him behind before his Dad could hurt him but his mouth and voice refuse to cooperate.

 

Professor Chaos became frantic when his Consort’s crazed eyes became a lot more furious than he thought could be possible. When he whirled around to face his Dad, he knew that he had already failed to stop the Consort from fighting his Dad. 

 

Meanwhile, his Dad’s eyes widen in shock when his attack is practically immune on the Consort. “So you do have the power to be ungrounded. Guess I’ll have to discipline you through the old fashion way - ” 

 

The Consort fired two flaming energy beam at the man; one by using his punch and the other by using his kick before finishing it off by sprouting a large tree of thorns made by his explosive shrapnels from the floor to pierce him so the explosion could engulf the adult completely. The Consort didn’t stop there. No matter what Butters’ Dad tried to do, he refused to stop. He assaulted the man with his flames, using attack moves that Professor Chaos had never seen him perform before - even during training - and wrecking the living room as well as the house into a charred mess. His entire behaviour screams manic and anger. 

 

It’s only after the Consort erupted four pillars of flame and explosive energy around Butters’ Dad that nearly blown off the rooftop that he finally stops. Still unable to move, Professor Chaos wanted to cry out to the other boy that they should leave the house  _ now _ since his Dad is unconscious. But when his Consort summon two fiery giant hands and they grab his Dad in a tight hold, Professor Chaos’ heart suddenly became heavy with fear. His fear turn into panic when the giant hands began to squeeze his Dad like one would do to a stress toy. He has to stop the Consort now! But with his body still frozen and voiceless thanks to his Dad grounding him, Professor Chaos needs to find a way to grab the other boy’s attention through some other way. 

 

If he can’t use his voice or move his body, maybe he can use his power to grab his Consort’s attention?

 

The living room is in a complete wreck. Furnitures were either caught on fire or burnt to ashes. The walls, ceilings, and floor are mostly black and covered in scorched marks now. Butters tried not to whimper at how mad his Dad would be at him once this is over. Luckily, some of the electronic appliances are still working such as the table lamps, a few electric sockets, and the heater. In order to manipulate the electrical wires underneath the flooring, Professor Chaos needed to focus and right now, he’s struggling to even calm himself when he heard the familiar sound of bones snapping. He manages to ignore the uncomfortable crunching sound long enough to command various blue, red and green wires burst through the floor and like snakes, they slither and rose around the Consort and his Dad. The electrical current sparks and crackle sharply in warning and much to Professor Chaos’ relieved, the Consort dropped his Dad’s unconscious and broken body immediately. 

 

When the Consort finally turns around, Professor Chaos honestly felt like a stranger is standing in front of him. 

 

Even if he wasn’t immobilized, It feels as if he couldn’t look away from the Consort’s wild and hateful eyes. It’s almost as if those eyes compelled him to accept that this is a side of his best friend that he kept hidden from the world. Is this the reason why the Consort hardly show his emotions? Butters doesn’t know what’s happening or how to process this; he’s completely out of his depth right now. A whirlwind of emotions is threatening to make him burst into tears. 

 

He’s afraid of his own best friend and he hates that he felt that way towards the only person who has ever treated him so kindly. 

 

Which is why when he flinched violently backward when the Consort placed a hesitant hand on his shaking shoulder, Butters quickly shifted his gaze to the floor. He then blinked and realizes something; he could move now! 

 

“...?”

 

Such a soft and hesitant voice. Butters couldn’t understand how the New Kid could sound so gentle after he nearly crushed his Dad to death. He made a mistake of lifting his head just high enough to see his Dad’s mangled and bloodied body lying at the centre of what used to be a living room. He repressed a shudder when his head was gently turned by a finger underneath his chin to face the Consort’s anxious and worried look. 

 

“...?” The Consort asked again. 

 

He wanted an answer and Butters really didn’t know how he would react if he remains quiet and that made him nervous. “W-Why did you do that?” He manages to say despite his stuttering. 

 

“...” Was the Consort’s reply. Calm and patient that it’s borderline  _ creepy. _

 

His answer still doesn’t make sense to Butters though. “What do you mean it’s because my Dad grounded me? My parents do that all the time! Though the high-tech lock on my room is new though…” Butters mumbled. When he saw how the Consort’s eyes narrowed into a dangerous slit, he hurried and added, “B-But you knew that and I thought you were cool with it! Everyone in South Park is.” 

 

Butters realizes that that seems to be the wrong thing to say when the Consort’s face twisted into something that barely human all of the sudden. He quickly snaps his mouth shut after that, eyes widen in tense. But when the Consort saw the anxious stricken face of his Professor, he quickly composes himself with a deep breath. 

 

Turning around towards Butters’ Dad, he stares at the unconscious adult for a moment before saying, “...” 

 

“Y-You never said that?” Professor Chaos repeated, stunned at his admission. Flickering a gaze around his house and finally at his Dad, a sudden thought struck in him. “Were you… trying to protect me?” 

 

His best friend didn’t say anything but when he turned towards him again, his eyes were all the answers that Butters needed. 

 

Once again, Butters was left stumped and a little bit afraid at the revelation. When did his best friend felt so strongly about his folks' treatment of him? Was it always been this way but the New Kid kept it hidden? If his best friend is willing to seriously injured his Dad just because he grounded him, Butters shudder to think of what the line that he wouldn’t cross. 

 

“...” The Consort suddenly reminded him, interrupting his troubled musings. 

 

“O-Oh right… Mysterion.” Professor Chaos chimed in. He had completely forgotten that they were supposed to meet up with Mysterion! There’s no way he wants to linger around the house once his Dad regains consciousness! “Well… lead the way, buddy.” He requested though his voice wavered a bit. Guess he’s still shaken after everything that had happened. 

 

The Consort nodded and at that moment, his behaviour and eyes relax greatly. As if everything went back to normal. Following the other boy out of the house, Butters’ walk at a slower pace and slightly behind his unaware Consort; both boys were lost in their own thoughts. For Butters, he hates that he now harbours a little bit of fear around his best friend. He hates that all of those words that the superheroes said about him are true but most of all, he hates knowing that after the other boy’s display of blatant violence and anger towards his Dad just for his sake, he couldn’t help but wonder just how far he would go and would Butters be strong enough to even stop him? 

 

Meanwhile, although he wasn’t as furious as he was in the Stotch’s living room, the Consort was still nursing the small ember of anger in him. Beating Butters’ Dad ‘till he was unconscious wasn’t enough; it didn’t  _ feel _ enough. It doesn’t make up for the years of abuse he did to Butters. He wanted Butters’ Dad to be on the ground with his eyeballs popped out and bones crushed, his blood spraying the walls and ceilings. That would be so satisfying and with his Dad gone, Butters would never be hurt again! No more grounding for stupid reasons and no more being ‘discipline’ for intolerable behaviours. Finally, Butters would’ve been free and happy. The Consort latched on his best friend’s wide and carefree smile in his mind; he wanted to give him that. It’s ridiculous how insanely giddy he felt being Butters’ source of happiness. It’s ridiculous how he wanted to be Butters’ sole protector and carer. It’s maddening how he wants to be with Butters even more than before.

 

How strange… is love supposed to feel like this? Well, whatever it is, the New Kid will do whatever it takes to make Butters happy and safe and the Consort will make sure nothing will stop him from doing so. 

 

The supervillains travel through town without bumping into any sort of trouble thanks to the Consort time manipulation powers. It’s only when they reached towards the lake and are standing in front of Mysterion, frozen in time, did the Consort release his hold over it. 

 

“Oh fuck! Where did you two come from!?” The cloaked superhero yelled in surprise. He was so startled that he took a cautious step back when they appear out of nowhere. 

 

The Consort titled his head in confusion. Why does Mysterion’s voice sound deeper and gruff? Is this Kenny’s real voice? Or is it puberty? And why does he feels so surreal when he heard Kenny speak so clearly?

 

“Uuhh…” Butters was also startled when the superhero shouted all of the sudden. Remembering that this was supposed to be an important meeting, he quickly slips into his Professor Chaos persona. He’ll start off the conversation first since his Consort seems to be weirded out over something. “My Consort and I have decided to meet you in regards to the Freedom Pals offer. We want to know if it’s genuine.” He hopes that he manages to sound firm or not the superhero won’t take him seriously. And after what had happened at his house, he wanted  _ something  _ to distract him for at least a few minutes. 

 

“Uh, totally…” Mysterion replies him, though his eyes warily studied the Consort who refuses to stop staring back at him; it was like having a staring contest with a tiger that’s trying to decide if you’re food or chew toy. Only when the Consort finally stood straight with his hands clasp in front of him and with head slightly downwards - a polite and submissive posture towards Professor Chaos, he noted. It was clear that the supervillain wanted him to know that he’s completely happy being Professor Chaos’ servant - that the superhero went down to business. “The text basically sums it all up but Doctor Timothy would like to further explain the situation at our home base. That is… if you both will agree to cooperate with us?” He asked calmly. He needed the confirmation. 

 

“....?” The Consort asks instead. 

 

“The Freedom Pals will give you and Professor Chaos sanctuary from the Coon and Friends as well as any other enemies during the course of our alliance.” Mysterion quickly clarify. He had actually been expecting the Consort to ask about their offer and so he had discussed with Doctor Timothy about how to best explain to the supervillain before the meeting. “Both of you will be given clearance to our headquarters and facilities as well as any informations that we have on the Coon and Friends will be shared with you guys as well.” 

 

The Consort had to admit that he was impressed. The Freedom Pals must really need their help if they’re willing to share their resources with a pair of known supervillains. Not only that, when the Coon caught wind of this alliance - and he  _ will, _ the Consort is certain of it - the superhero will do whatever he can to drag the Freedom Pals’ reputation into the mud before repeatedly kicking it in the face. 

 

He cast an inquiring glance at Professor Chaos, letting him decide even though he personally wants to take up on the superhero’s offer. 

 

“U-Umm… I think…” Professor Chaos begins to sweat a little under Mysterion’s calculative stare and his Consort’s patient yet closed off expression, revealing nothing. What is he supposed to do? Before, he would never think to even hesitate to ask his Consort for his opinions or advice but given how he now understands the extent that he’s willing to go through without remorse, Butters need to be careful on asking anything from his best friend from now on. “I think we should… uhh…” 

 

“Ok, look, Chaos - uh, Professor. Not you Consort - we may be not on the same side but I promise you that we’re better than the Coon and Friends. We won’t stab you guys in the back like how the fatass would and at least we understand that you mean the world to the Consort. So hurting you would be suicidal for us according to our Wonder Tweek.” Mysterion said, trying to make the Professor sees the benefits of their agreement. Butters can be skittish and uncertain most of the times and it blinds him to what’s important but he’d always turn to the New Kid for insights. So why isn’t he doing so? Mysterion decided to keep his observant aside for anything strange between the two supervillains. “Plus, I’m sure that our alliance will give your Consort some peace of mind. You know, with you being well protected and all that.” 

 

Professor Chaos’ eyes widen almost comically, as if he was struck with realization while the Consort merely folded his arms as if Mysterion admitted that the sky is blue and that water is wet. 

 

The superhero then understood that something had happened between them. Why would the Professor look so surprised at his comment when it’s obvious to everyone in South Park? Even the Consort assumed that the Professor knew of his devotion towards him. So what is going on with Butters?

 

“I-I see… Well, I guess we can team up with a group of superheroes just this once.” A flicker of emotion flashes across Professor Chaos’ face but it was too quick for Mysterion to identify it. His lips wobble into a shaky smile when the Consort gave him a pleased nod. “We’ll settle the other details on a later date.” 

 

“Sure thing, Professor.” Mysterion easily agreed. The superhero focuses his attention on the Consort when the supervillain steps forward to discuss their alliance a bit more while Professor Chaos watched their conversation quietly beside him. 

 

Something is up with Professor Chaos and Mysterion wondered if he could somehow pull the blond boy away from the Consort long enough without him knowing just to talk to Butters. God knows the Consort would tear out his entrails and string them up to play as a guitar if he ever thinks that Mysterion is a threat to his Professor. 

 

And he thought that Wonder Tweek protectiveness of Super Craig is extreme since Super Craig is a force all on his own. 

 

The three boys continue to converse until both parties were satisfied with the agreement and foundation of their alliance. Mysterion promised that they would be granted the chance to privately talk to Doctor Timothy before they would be formally introduced to the other members of the Freedom Pals in their headquarter. The afternoon sun reached its’ peak and their meeting adjourn. Mysterion went on his way to do some hero works while the Consort invites his Professor to sleep over at his house tonight so his Dad could stew in his anger alone without Butters being his punching bag. 

 

His best friend agrees without saying anything else. 

 

* * *

 

The nights in South Park are getting wilder and out of control if you ask the Consort’s humble opinion. Day by day, the adults of this town is gradually getting on his nerves. Even after he had drawn the curtains over his bedroom window and shut the door tight, noises from outside of the house could still be heard. Tossing a concern glance at the blonde boy sleeping on his bed, he hopes that the noises won’t roused Butters. He was tucked underneath the heaviest blanket that the New Kid owned so hopefully he’s warm and comfortable enough to block the party noises outside. 

 

Both of them had gone to bed early at 10 after a round of video gaming and a hearty dinner. During their intense Mario Kart session, the New Kid had noticed how stiff Butters’ shoulders were and how his eyes would immediately turn away when they look at each other for some time. He put up a show of casual playfulness; acting and behaving as normal but he was seething inside. Butters must be afraid of facing his Dad when he has to return home tomorrow. There’s a high chance that he would be punished by the adult for his best friend ‘defying’ his authorities. Maybe he would punish him even more worse than a simple grounding. 

 

Maybe he would ship Butters to live somewhere far, far away from South Park. 

 

Fuck. That. 

 

The Consort didn’t even hesitate in devising some sort of plan to make sure that Butters avoid such punishment. Throughout the night, he was thinking on how to not only get Stephen off of Butters’ back but permanently put an end to the abuse without Butters thinking none the wiser. He didn’t want to put the stress and worries on his best friend and crush after all. What kind of partner would he be if he constantly makes Butters worry? 

 

Just thinking about it aggravates him so he took a deep breath and flashes Butters an assuring grin when the blond boy paused their game to ask what’s wrong, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. 

 

...The New Kid will never understand how people could bully such a sweet and kind boy like Butters. 

 

After they were both tired from playing games, the New Kid and Butters got ready for bed - he insists that Butters took the bed since the last time they had a sleepover, Butters took the floor - and once the lights were off, they talked for a bit about random things before sleep carried them both into dreamland. Right until his eyelids grew heavy and a yawn overtook him, Butters was asking and saying odd things.

 

_ “You’re kinda a complicated person, huh, New Kid…” _

 

_ “You’re so strong, New Kid… just how strong are you really?” _

 

_ “Why did you choose to be my subordinate when you’re just so…” _

 

_ “Hey, New Kid? We always talk a lot of stuff but how come you never talk about yourself?” _

 

It was a bit weird of Butters to be saying those things out of the blue, but the New Kid entertain him easily enough until he was sleepy. He falls asleep just a few minutes after Butters but he made sure to set up an alarm that would only vibrate instead of ring, around midnight. He then woke up a few hours later and quickly shut off his alarm before it could disturb Butters from his sleep. Quietly, he slips away from his blanket and transforms into his supervillain costume before exiting his bedroom after he’s sure that Butters wouldn’t wake up and notice that he’s gone. 

 

His parents, as usual, are nowhere in sight which makes it easier for him to leave the house despite the many locks on the door. 

 

The Consort didn’t waste anymore time in searching for Stephen Stotch amongst the noise, rubbish, and havoc. Adults are sprawling all over the streets which makes it harder for him to spot Butters’ Dad but luckily, he didn’t have to search for long when he stumbled across Butters’ Dad sitting in a circle with a group of adults with a bottle of alcohol in their hands. His face was covered in bandages and so were his hands; his body must also most likely wrapped up in bandages as well. Unlike the joyous shouting and cheers from the people around them, they were morosely drinking and spitting at each other. It seems that when the Consort was close enough to hear their conversation, the adults were complaining about their life in a drunken stupor. 

 

Perfect. Now he needed to separate the man from the group and lure him into somewhere private. 

 

The Consort looks around for a higher ground before he settled for a nearby tree. He climbs up and perched on a large branch before lighting up a small but noticeable ember in his hand. The flame flicker and sway brightly against the cold mountain wind and he waited. 

 

...And just like he predicted, the light of his flame caught Butters’ Dad attention. Despite his drunken state, the man fell back on his ass, startled when his narrowed eyes saw the Consort’s face hidden in the shadows. It was only thanks to the small fire did he could actually make out the child’s stoic face. 

 

“H-Hey you!” Stephen shouted with a slur. It was a struggle for him to stand up on wobbly legs with a bottle of alcohol in his grip. His face is also red and blotchy. 

 

The Consort gave him a deeply unimpressed frown. He extinguishes his flame and quickly flee from the scene with Butters’ Dad chasing after him with another shout. He made sure not to run too fast as he weaves through the crowds, lips slowly curve into a smirk when Stephen crashed onto several people in their chase. Indignant shout and cries followed behind them as the Consort ducked into a quiet and slightly dimmed alleyway; the tall lamp posts flicker ominously as if they had suddenly entered a scene straight out of a horror movie. 

 

“Stop r-running you damn brat!” Stephen hollered and turn into a corner where the child ran off to. The bystanders were obvious to their chase, lost in their own world as the two of them ran into an alleyway. 

 

However, Stephen skidded into a halt when he saw the Consort standing in the middle of the alley; the light above the supervillain continue to flicker on and off. The bottle of alcohol slip from his grip and it shattered on the dirtied ground. 

 

“Y-You… I’ll be talking about you to your parents, I’ll have you know!” Stephen promised, taking threatening steps towards the impassive child. “You wrecked my house, disobeyed my authority, injured me a-and encourages Butters’ misbehaviours even more! As soon as he comes home I’ll ground him so hard that - ” The adult snap his mouth shut in an instant. His face paled and eyes widen with horror when he recognized what the boy had in his hand. 

 

Still stoic as ever, the Consort flashes a photograph from his pocket up for Stephen to clearly see despite his watery eyesights. He remains unwavered even when the man began to shakes and spluttered. 

 

“W-What, no - where did you get that!?” He demanded. 

 

“...”

 

“You ransacked my room before you went downstairs?” Stephen parroted in disbelief. “Didn’t your parents taught you not to go snooping in other people’s house!?” He raged, completely fed up with this insolent child. He knew that the boy was nothing but trouble when Butters first introduced him. He barely reacts when he laid down the rules to his house whenever he came over to see Butters, casually brushes off his and Linda’s attempt at being stern and even once downright ignore his presence when he interrupts their playtime. 

 

As of today, he’s so done with this… this rebellious child! 

 

With a thunderous expression, he tried to snatch the photograph only to be thwarted when the Consort took out his phone and held it up for Stephen to see. His Coonstagram account is brightly lit and the news feed continuously scrolls down with every new update from his followers and friends. The supervillain made a show of his thumb hovering over the upload button while at the same time, waving the photograph idly. 

 

“...” 

 

It isn’t a threat; it’s a  _ promise, _ Stephen realizes. Cold tingles ran down his spine as the man began to sweat nervously. The Consort  _ promised  _ that he will upload the scandalous photograph on his social media for all to see if Butters’ Dad so much as  _ breathe _ . The child isn’t playing around and Stephen knows this. With fingers twitching and face as pale as a ghost, Stephen began to panic. 

 

“L-Look wait! Just… just wait for a second, damnit! Don’t upload that picture; I’ll - I’ll give you anything you want!” Stephen begged, fearing the consequences that will blow up if that photograph spread into the internet. Fearing how Linda would go batshit insane again if she ever discovers his recent ‘side’ activities with the guys. 

 

The Consort tilts his head like how a dragon native of Muspelheim would do. A small smile began to form on his once emotionless face. “...?” He echoed.

 

“Yes! Anything! J-Just don’t put that picture on the internet. Please!” Stephen begged, his voice trembling. 

 

“...” The Consort ordered in a sudden, steely tone. His eyes then harden as he gave the man a piercing glare that the temperature around them starts to heat up at an alarming rate. “....” He sinisterly swore.

 

Stephen stares at him, dumbstruck. “Y-You’re lying. There’s no way that a kid could have that much influence - ” 

 

“...” The Consort nonchalantly suggest. To be honest, he’s hoping that the man dares to challenge his claim. It would be  _ soooo _ satisfying to see the Stotch couple get their comeuppance for everything they did to Butters. He would’ve liked for a more direct approach in ruining their lives but blackmailing the man works just as well. 

 

It’s clearly a bait and Stephen was smart enough not to be caught by it. “Alright. Fine! You have a deal. Linda and I won’t lay a hand on Butters or g-ground him,” Here Stephen gritted his teeth in anger. “He can hang out with you as much as he wants. Now, g-give me back the photo, you little monster!”

 

“....?” The Consort questioned as if Stephen was an idiot, his taunting smile ever grace his face. “...” He then took a few steps back away from the light, pocketing away the photograph and phone. “....” He informs that he’ll be keeping an eye on the Stotch couple from now on. Bidding him a good evening, the Consort disappear in the shadows. 

 

His heart beats rapidly in excitement and joy.  _ Finally, _ Butters will no longer be afraid in his own house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this is a long chapter. Umm... was it too long for you guys? It's been a while since I last updated so the least I could do is make it lengthy and enjoyable for you guys... Fun fact: I was listening to Hopes And Dreams (Intro) & Save The World Extended from Undertale on a freakin' loop to keep me pumped throughout the writing and editing this chapter. It was... kinda fun actually XD 
> 
> So yeah! The story is moving in fast and the New Kid/Consort is gradually breaking out from his Yandere cacoon (sorry, sis. You know I had to make him into one XD). Let's see if I can pull it off! 
> 
> I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter! I'm not sure when is the next update but I'm already started writing for chapter 14. Hopefully, I can update as soon as possible.
> 
> Oh! Once again, thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever South Park fic and I've very excited to expand the story! Yay! I've decided to let the New Kid remain nameless but he does have a pretty distinct personality behind his emotionless face. As for the updates... I, uh, don't really have a schedule for this fic but I will post new chapters as soon as I'm satisfied with them. Anyway, I don't really see this fic to be widely accept by a lot of fans since the pairing is a bit unconventional but that's OK! I'm mostly doing this for fun anyway. 
> 
> If you guys want to talk to me, or check some of the headcanons I have for this fic or even share some of yours, feel free to do so at themonotonysyndrome.tumblr.com


End file.
